When the love falls
by Na Kashiwagi
Summary: Kenyataannya terkadang kebenaran yang kita tutupi adalah sesuatu yang tak ingin kita kenang... jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? haruskah aku bertahan? atau melepaskan dia yang kucintai?
1. Chapter 1 : The Way I love you

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

The Way I Love You

Semilir angin terselip malu - malu, membawa angin musim dingin yang memabukkan. Membuat manusia – manusia yang menerimanya terhanyut dalam gelungan selimut tebal sembari menikmati hangatnya kamar tidur mereka.

Berbeda dengan manusia – manusia itu, sesosok gadis dengan rambut khas mencoloknya nampak sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tengah sibuk berusaha menarik kereta geretnya sembari berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Kaki kaki mungilnya melangkah tanpa ragu di atas jalanan yang licin. Nampak sweeter tebal membalut tubuh mungilnya. Di lehernya melingkar syal rajutan ibunya sebagai hadiah natalnya tahun lalu.

Berkali – kali ia mengerjapkan matanya. Bukan main dinginnya pagi ini. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk sejak merarik nafas. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa harus repot – repot bangun dipagi buta yang dingin begini. Bukankah sekolah juga sedang libur? Jadi hendak kemana ia sebenarnya?

Kakinya terhenti di depan bangunan tua bergaya Eropa yang nampak sangat megah. Meskipun telah mengalami kerusakan di sana – sini, namun kesan mewah masih sangat terasa. Beberapa detik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memasuki halaman gedung tua itu. Ia nampak sedikit kesulitan menarik kereta kecilnya menaiki tanjakan menuju teras. Barang – barang bawaannya nampat memberatkannya untuk menariknya masuk.

"Kau terlambat lagi," suara kekanakan khas laki – laki cilik sedikit membuatnya tersentak.

"Kau...daripada mengomel begitu, mengapa tak membantuku saja heh?" jawabnya sarkatis. Sakura –begitu ia biasa dipanggil– mulai merasa kesal. Lelaki cilik itu nampak acuh, malah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Mata kelamnya menatap Sakura kaku. Gadis yang menurutnya aneh itu merengek minta bertemu di markas kecilnya itu kemarin dan lagi – lagi justru dirinya sendiri yang terlambat.

"Sasukeee..." Sakura mulai tak sabar melihat Sasuke yang tak kunjung membantunya. Melihat Sakura yang memelas, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah juga. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, ia membantu Sakura memindahkan barang –barang bawaanya.

"Ada roti bakar, susu coklat hangat dan beberapa permen coklat kesukaanku. Pokoknya enak – enak deeh," jelas Sakura penuh semangat.

Sasuke hanya mengerenyit sebal.

"Kesukaanmu?"

"Aaah...aku membawa jus tomat hangat di termos merah," ucap Sakura sembari menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Hn,"

Sasuke meletakkan makanan – makanan itu di atas meja –satu satunya perabotan– yang ada di tengah ruangan luas itu. Ruangan itu nampak bersih. Cahaya matahari dengan mudah bisa masuk melalui jendela – jendela besar yang ada di setiap sisi ruangan.

"Kau menginap disini eh? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sampai di sini lebih dulu?" tanya Sakura di tengah acara piknik kecil mereka.

"Bukankah kau memang selalu datang terlambat? Jadi bukan aku yang datang terlalu cepat," jawab Sasuke dengan nada menyindirnya. Sakura bukannya tersindih malah nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Kau tahu kan, aku harus menunggu orang –orang rumah lengah dulu, baru bisa keluar menemuimu."

"Hn," Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Alasan klasik.

Mereka akhirnya memtuskan menikmati santapan masing – masing dalam diam. Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan aneka olahan coklat yang ia bawa dari rumah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya bosan tanpa ekspresi.

Selalu begini bila gadis ini mengajaknya bertemu. Sasuke hanya akan diam memperhatikannya dan mendengarkan setiap ocehannya. Usianya yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Sakura membuatnya mudah saja memahami pikiran gadis itu.

Satu – satunya teman yang ia miliki, satu – satunya yang mau bicara dengannya, dan satu – satunya yang senasib dengannya. Sendiri dan kesepian...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2 : The Destiny

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 2

The Destiny

Sang surya menyusup melalui celah – celah jendela yang terbuka. Nampak matahari mulai tinggi, membuat udara sedikit mulai menghangat, kota mulai dipadati manusia – manusia yang mulai melanjutkan aktivitas masing - masing.

Sasuke memandang Sakura lelah. Gadis itu terlelap di pangkuannya setelah lelah mengoceh seharian. Sesekali tanganya mengusap lembut rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya. Begitu lembut, takut kalau – kalau kegiatannya membangunkan gadis itu dari mimpinya.

Sakura terlihat begitu damai saat ini. Menggenggam erat jaket Sasuke, seolah takut pemuda cilik itu meninggalkannya. Samar – samar dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Bahkan di dunia mimpipun ia terlihat begitu bahagia.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Gadis di pangkuannya ini telah menguras waktu dan kesabarannya sejak empat tahun silam. Sakura selalu saja merepotkan baginya. Apapun yang ia mau harus sebisa mungkin didapatkan. Dan tentunya pada akhirnya Sasuke yang akan menjadi korban.

Namun kenyataannya Sasuke juga tak pernah bisa menolaknya. Bahkan pernah suatu ketika ia berlari menembus hujan deras hanya untuk menemani Sakura yang tengah sendirian di rumahnya. Padahal kita sama – sama tahu bahwa Haruno Sakura tak mungkin sendirian. Rumahnya selalu dipenuhi pelayan yang akan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Meskipun begitu tetap saja, kalau Sakura sudah berkata "Pokoknya aku mau Sasuke !" dengan nada memerintah khasnya, takkan ada yang bisa menolaknya. Gadis itu, adalah pengganggu sekaligus pewarna dalam hidupnya yang monoton.

Semua ini berawal saat empat tahun lalu, dimana pertama kali takdir ini dimulai...

Flashback...

Entah untuk apa pagi ini Ibunya tiba – tiba ibu Sasuke menyuruhnya bangun lebih awal dari biasanya dan memakaikan pakaian serba hitam. Begitu pula kedua orang tuannya.

Sasuke hanya menurut saat diminta masuk ke dalam mobil keluarganya. Hatinya penuh rasa ingin tahu, namun terlalu malas untuk menanyakan. Ia memutuskan bungkam dan memandang keluar jendela hingga akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti di suatu tempat yang terlihat rindang. Di sana banyak pula mobil – mobil lain serta orang orang yang juga berpakaian serba hitam seperti mereka.

Ada acara apa sebenarnya? Bukankah Halloween sudah lewat?

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah orang tuanya. Ada banyak sekali orang di sana, beberapa diantaranya sering mampir ke rumahnya atau bertemu saat ia bermain di kantor ayahnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyadari bahwa ini adalah acara pemakaman. Terlihat beberapa orang mengerumuni makam yang masih baru dengan berurai air mata. Sasuke hanya memandang mereka bosan, ia tahu betul semua itu hanya air mata formalitas.

Sasuke memandang ayahnya yag tengah menyalami seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan kacamata hitam. Pastilah untuk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dan menjaga wibawanya sebagai seorang pria. Ia pasti saudara atau keluarga orang yang telah tiada itu. Dilihat dari cara ayahnya merangkul pria itu, pastilah mereka berdua sangat akrab.

Karena merasa bosan dan terlalu enggan untuk mengikuti doa bersama, Sasuke memutuskan berjalan mengelilingi areal pemakaman. Ada banyak patung malaikat yang seolah memandang dirinya. Seolah mereka memanggil – manggilnya untuk melangkah semakin menjauhi kerumunan. Bukannya merasa takut, ia justru berjalan semakin jauh.

Saat tengah asyik memandangi patung – patung dan tatanan bunga lily di sekitar makam, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan isakan seorang gadis. 'Hantu di siang bolong?' pikir Sasuke. Bukannya berlari ketakutan, ia justru mencari sumber suara itu. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah nisan besar. Bukan nisan itu yang menghentikan langkahnya, melainkan sesosok makhluk mungil berbaju hitam berkepala pink yang tengah terisak sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan siku dan lututnya. Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya, tatapannya meneliti. Sesekali Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari siapa tahu ada orang dewasa yang bisa menolongnya menghadapi situasi ini.

Sasuke menyerah setelah menyadari hanya dirinya yang ada di situ. Ia harus menghadapi situasi ini sendiri. Selama beberapa menit ia mematung di hadapan gadis itu, berfikir bagaimana cara memulai untuk berbicara. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke memutuskan berjongkok di hadapan makhluk aneh berkepala pink itu.

"Hey, kau sendirian? Mengapa menangis?"

Sasuke bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan orang lain, selain anggota keluarga dan anjing kesayangannya. Apalagi kata –kata itu terdengar sok perhatian, menimbulkan sensasi geli di telinganya sendiri.

Tak disangka secara tiba – tiba gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Aliran air mata masih terlihat jelas di sana. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak peraya, seolah ia baru saja memandang sesuatu yang tak biasa. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat benar di sana.

Sasuke terpana, baru kali ini ia melihat mata seindah milik gadis itu. Emerald itu benar - benar menghipnotisnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada warna mata lain selain onyx milik keluarganya, dan mata indah itu kini tepat berada di depan matanya. Gadis itu, meskipun masih berusia sekitar delapan tahun, namun telah berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke terpana.

Suasana masih hening hingga tiba – tiba gadis itu –yang kini kita ketahui adalah Sakura– memeluknya erat. Terlalu erat hingga membuat Sasuke jatuh terduduk.

"Kau...pasti malaikat kan?" tanya Sakura setengah bernbisik. Ia masih memeluk Sasuke yang hanya terdiam. Semua ini terlalu tiba – tiba baginya.

"Kau pasti malaikat yang dikirim Ibu dari surga untuk menjagaku . Iya kan?" kali ini Sakura memandangnya penuh harap. Sasuke masih bingung harus menjawab apa, namun melihat tatapan gadis di hadapannya yang begitu beharap, ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk pasah.

Nampaknya Sasuke kita belum sadar benar tentang akibat apa yang nantinya datang.

Sakura memeluknya lagi. Kali ini Sasuke berusaha membalas.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjagaku," ucap Sakura menuntut. Lagi – lagi Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Kau diturunkan untuk menjagaku. Itu atinya, kau harus selalu ada untukku," Sakura berucap sambil memandang Sasuke kesal. Nampaknya sifat aslinya memang tak semanis kelihatannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya mulai detik ini hari – harina akan semakin panjang.

"Janji?" Sakura menyodokan kelingkingnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang kelingking itu sejenak, kemudian meraihnya dengan mantap. Ini adalah keputusan yang telah dibuatnya atas kesadaran. Sasuke tahu betul arti sebuah janji, dan seorang Uchiha tak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

"Janji," jawab Saske mantab. Sakura tersenyum sumringah menatap Sasuke, membuat semburat merah di wajah pria cilik itu menjalar ke pipinya.

"Sakura!" suara baritone khas lelaki dewasa sedikit mengejutkan mereka. Mereka sontak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Di sini kau rupanya..." terdengar jelas ada nada kelegaan di sana. Ria itu, pria yang dilihat Sasuke di oemakaman tadi. Jadi dia ayah Sakura? Tunggu dulu, Sasuke baru menyadari sendari tadi mereka belum berkenalan. '_Jadi nama gadis itu Sakura ya?'_pikirnya.

Sakura berlari memeluk ayahya. Pria itu menggendong Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Siapa namamu nak?" tanya pria itu kemudian.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Sasuke? Uchiha? Oh...orang tuamu pasti sedang repot mencarimu. Sebaiknya kita lekas kembali," ucap ayah Sakura seraya berjalan mendahului Sasuke setelah sebelumnya menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Tangan pria itu menggenggam jemari putri kecilnya. Sakura pun menggandeng Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Terimakasih telah menemukan Sakura. Terimakasih banyak Sasuke. Kau telah menjaga dan menghiburnya," ucap ayah Sakura ketika mengantar Sasuke menuju mobil keluarganya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah bermain dengan bonekannya bersama pengasuhnya.

"Tidak paman. Bukan aku yang menemukannya," Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Dia yang menemukanku," lanjutnya kemudian sembari menatap sepasang mata pria dewasa dihadapannya.

Ayah Sakura hanya tersenyum ringan. Tak disangkanya pria cilik yang berusia sekitar 10 tahun itu bisa mengucapkan kalimat semanis itu.

Dan sejak saat itulah, Sasuke seolah tak mampu lepas lagi dari Sakura.

Flashback end...

Sakura nampak masih belum berniat bangun dari lelapnya. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai merasa pahanya kesemutan menahan kepala Sakura.

Perlahan dilepaskannya genggaman Sakura pada jaketnya. Dilepasnya jaket itu dan dijadikan alas untuk kepala Sakura. Untung saja ia memakai sweeter di dalam jaket tebalnya, setidaknya dapat sedikit menangkal hawa dingin yang sesekali masih terasa.

Sakura bahkan tak sedikitpun terganggu, ia masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpi.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. Menyangga kepalanya dengan tanganya sediri. Ia memandangi wajah Sakura dengan penu sayang. Di usapnya kening lebar Sakura. Berusaha sebisa mugkin membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Sakura...tetaplah tersenyum untukku," bisik Sasuke. Ia berbaring di samping Sakura, dan ikut terlelap bersamanya.

Biar aku yang menangis untukmu...

Biar aku yang wakili lukamu...

Biar aku yang tanggung sedihmu...

Apapun kulakukan...

Asal kau selalu tersenyum untukku...

TBC...

^^R.E.V.I.E.W pleace^^

**Author's place:**

Hai...semua..

Gimana chapter ini? Jelek kah? Kepanjangan kah?

Maaf kalau chap kemarin kependekan...habisnya fic pertama, takut ngga ada yang review...

Makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca...apalagi yang berkenan ...

Author masih baru...jadi masih butuh banget saran...


	3. Chapter 3 : Love?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Love?

Pagi begitu cerah, membawa aura positif untuk kota kecil padat penduduk ini. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat penting bagi para pelajar yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan menuju jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Sekolah – sekolah nampak lebih ramai dari biasanya, berisikan siswa siswi dari asal sekolah yang berbeda –beda. Tak terkecuali sebuah sekolah menengah unggulan yang ada di Konoha, Konoha Senior High School. Sekolah ini dipenuhi oleh siswa – siswi pilihan. Tak hanya cerdas, namun juga berkantong tebal. Mengingat sekolah ini berbasis Internasional. Tak heran, banyak orang tua yang rela membayar berapapun agar anak mereka bisa bersekolah di sini.

Di sinilah Sasuke berdiri. Menatap kerumunan calon adik kelasnya yang mengantri untuk melihat pengumuman. Ada yang berlari dengan riang dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya, ada pula yang kembali dengan raut kecewa. Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi mereka, dua tahun yang lalu ia juga merasakan yang mereka rasakan. Perasaan senang, namun bedanya tak ada pelukan hangat dari orang tuanya. Bahkan orang tuanya tak memberikan sekedar ucapan selamat.

Pagi ini Sasuke mengkhususkan untuk datang ke sekolah. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tak perlu melakukannya karena hari ini siswa kelas 2 dan 3 tidak diwajibkan untuk datang ke sekolah karena ujian semester telah berakhir. Namun karena bagi Sasuke ini hari penting, ia mewajibkan diri untuk datang. Sesekali dilihatnya jam tangan Swiss kesayangannya, sudah lima belas menit menunggu, namun yang ditunggu tak juga muncul. Ia mulai gelisah dan khawatir, matanya terus mengawasi kerumunan siswa yang ada di depan papan pengumuman itu.

Sasuke resah sekaligus risih, penampilanya yang awut – awutan dengan seragam sekolah yang dipakai asal, serta lengan yang delingkis hingga siku tak mampu menutupi kharisma yang ia munculkan. Ya, Sasuke telah menjelma menjadi remaja tampan yang menjadi incaran di sekolahnya. Apapun yang ia kenakan tak mampu membuat orang tak menengoknya barang sedetik saja. Ia benar – benar mempesona. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa dekat , atau sekedar bertegur sapa dengannya. Satu hal yang tak pernah berubah dari Sasuke, ia masih saja pelit bicara.

Sasuke mulai tak sabar, wajahnya mulai terlihat sebal. Apalagi mulai banyak gadis – gadis yang mencuri pandang padanya. Baru saja ia hendak membelah kerumunan itu, tiba – tiba seorang gadis berkepala pink muncul dari dalam keumunan dngan bersusah payah. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, diperhatikannya wajah Sakura dari kejauhan.

Sakura nampak menepuk – nepuk seragamnya, mencoba sedikit merapikan penampilan. Sasuke masih menunggunya untuk menghampirinya. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada satu fokus, Sakura. Saat ini gadis itu nampak mengedarkan pandangannya, seperti mencari seseorang. Sasuke tersenyum singkat, kehadirannya di sini memang kejutan. Ia sengaja mengatakan tak bisa menemani Sakura untuk melihat pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru. Ia bahkan menakut – nakuti Sakura dengan mengatakan gadis itu tak mungkin diterima, jadi buat apa ia datang? Padahal Sasuke tahu betul hal itu tak mungkin.

Sakura nampak kecewa ketika ia tak berhasil menemukan yang ia cari. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kusut. Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya dengan senyuman khasnya. Sakura yang awalnya menunduk kecewa, langsung berubah sumringah saat melihat Sasuke yang ada tepat di hadapanya menatapnya penuh canda. Rupanya Sasuke sengaja menggodannya saat mengatakan tak mau menemaninya?

Sakura langsung berlari dan melompat untuk memeluk Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Sakura yang kecil mungil itu. Ia bergelayut manja dalam pelukan Sasuke. Menyesap aroma mint bercampur dengan cytrus yang segar. Membuatnya enggan untuk lepas barang sedetik. Sasuke pun hanya terkekeh menanggapi tingkah Sakura. Wajahnya yang semula kusut karena lelah menunggu, kini berubah menjadi ceria. Ekspresi yang sungguh langka bukan?

Kegiatan mereka berdua menyita perhatian ibu – ibu dan para gadis yang semula terkagum – kagum dan mencuri pandang pada Sasuke. Mereka seolah membicarakan dirinya, yang hanya ditanggapi acuh oleh Sasuke maupun Sakura.

"Kau tak ingin memberiku selamat?" ucap Sakura tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke. Pebedaan tinggi tubuh mereka membuat tubuh Sakura sedikit terangkat. Dipandanginya wajah malaikat di hadapannya ini. Benar – benar tanpa cela.

Sasuke hanya memandang ke arah lain dengan senyum jenakannya. Sengaja membuat gadisnya kesal rupannya.

Sakura yang berhasil dibuat kesal akhirnya memaksa Sasuke menatap matanya.

"Baiklah...baiklah. Selamat nona, kau diterima di sini," ucap Sasuke tulus. "Sekarang kau mau hadiah apa?" lanjut Sasuke kemudian.

"Pertama, turunkan aku dulu."

Sasuke awalnya tak mengerti, namun tatapan Sakura membuatnya sadar bahwa posisi mereka saat ini kurang bisa dibenarkan. Mengingat ini di tempat umum. Sasuke akhirnya menurunkan tubuh Sakura dari pelukannya.

"Kedua..." sakura tiba – tiba berjinjit dan meraih tengkuk Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Membuat Sasuke menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Gadis itu menarik tubuhnya mendekat, membuat Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Sakura mendekatkat bibirnya dan menempelkannya pada bibir Sasuke singkat. "Aku ingin semua orang tahu kau milikku." Ucap Sakura kemudian. Sasuke yang awalnya masih terkejut dengan tingkah Sakura akhirnya memandang ke sekeliling. Terlihat orang – orang memandang mereka dengan tatapan terkejut namun langsung berubah berlagak acuh saat melihat tatapan horor Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menolak jadi kekasihku bila memang ingin semua orang tahu aku milikmu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Berkali – kali ia menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu, berkali kali pula gadis itu menolak untuk menjawab.

"Aku tak pernah menolakmu," jawab Sakura dengan nada meninggi. "Aku hanya takut kau akan meningalkanku jika bosan, seperti kekasih teman – temanku," lanjut Sakura sambil membuat lingkaran lingkaran kecil di dada bidang Sasuke. Berusaha meredamkan amarah pria itu.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu," ujar Sasuke kesal. Ia tak suka disamakan dengan kekasih siapapun. Baginya Sakura adalah segalanya, dan tak mungkin rasanya ia bosan meski harus beribu kali bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan kesayangannya itu. "Kau ingin selamanya menggantungku begini? Tak ingin melepasku namun juga tak mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya sehalus mungkin.

Sakura menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Mengelusnya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Berharap dengan begini dapat menghilangkan kerutan kesal di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Sakura, hatinya begitu damai hanya dengan sentuhan gadis yang selalu mendiami hati dan fikirannya itu. Dipandangnya kedua emerald itu, berharap ada sedikit saja kepastian untuknya.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu Sakura, aku bahkan rela besumpah di hadapan Tuhan jika kau mau," ucap Sasuke tulus. Sakua hanya menunduk, hatinya terasa perih bila menatap kedua onyx yang begitu berharap padanya. Namun juga tak kuasa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada pria yang selalu menghiasi hidupnya. Pria kedua yang begitu berarti baginya, setelah ayahnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke..jangan rusak hari baik kita ini dengan semua ini," ucap Sakura memohon. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan sembari menghela nafas berat. Selalu saja begini jika mereka membahas status hubungan. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen saja? Traktir aku ya?" ajak Sakura dengan nada seriang mungkin, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Terserah apa maumu," ucap Sasuke sembari berlalu. Ia berjalan mendahului Sakura yang masih tertunduk lesu. Sakura memutuskan menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dan berlari riang memeluk lengan Sasuke. Disandarkannya kepala pinknya ke lengan Sasuke, berharap ini bisa membuat pria itu luluh.

Sasuke meliriknya, ia bukannya tak tahu bahwa gadis itu berusaha memperbaiki suasana yang sempat memburuk. Tapi hatinya masih kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari bibir Sakura. Apa Sakura mengira ia sama seperti laki – laki lain yang akan mencampakkan gadisnya setelah bosan? Sakura terlalu berharga untuk itu. Alasan Sakura terlalu tak masuk di akal, namun Sasuke berusaha keras memahaminya. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Sakura ragu menerima cintanya? Mengapa gadis itu tega menggantung perasaannya yang jelas – jelas tak pernah terbagi? Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Sakura darinya?

**TBC...**

**Author's place :**

Hay..hay..

Maaf bgt buat anonim yg kemarin mungkin mau review tapi gabisa. Maklum author baru belum ngerti setting ... (sapa juga yg mau review?)  
>Sekarang semua bisa review kok... : )<p>

Oh iya, ayahnya Sakura namanya siapa ya? saya cari – cari katanya g ada..  
>mungkn ada yang punya ide namanya siapa gitu? Bingung saya soalnya...<p>

Masih kependekan kah?

Kasi saran yg membangun yaa... : )


	4. Chapter 4 : My Everything

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

My Everything

Pagi ini mungkin adalah pagi yang berat bagi siswa – siswi Konoha High School. Mengingat ini adalah hari pertama mereka kembali bersekolah setelah libur panjang akhir semester. Sekolah dihiasi dengan wajah – wajah baru yang biasanya menjadi incaran kakak kelas. Hal ini menumbuhkan semangat tersendiri bagi mereka yang sedang melajang untuk mencari gadis – gadis baru yang pastinya masih lugu.

Sebuah mobil sport Ferrari 458 abu – abu –yang hanya ada 5 unit di dunia– memasuki halaman KHS dengan anggunnya. Membuat setiap mata memandangnya takjub. Dari dalam mobil muncul seorang pemuda paling dikagumi di sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia turun dengan angkuhnya sembari menyampirkan tas di bahunya. Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini ia terlihat rapi dengan atribut sekolah yang lengkap. Rambut ravennya terlihat lebih tertata dari biasanya.

Setelah menutup pintu kemudi, ia beralih pada pintu penumpang bagian depan dan membukanya. Seorang gadis cantik –yang sepertinya masih angkatan pertama– muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah cerianya. Rambut pink sebahunya nampak dikuncir tinggi dengan poni lebat menutupi kening lebarnya. Ia tersenyum senang menatap Sasuke yang sendari tadi nampak murung karena dipaksa berdandan rapi sebelum menjemput Sakura. Yaa...Sakura memang mewajibkan Sasuke untuk berpenampilan rapi mulai detik ini. Ia tak suka dengan Sasuke yang terkesan cuek dengan penampilannya, meskipun itu juga tak mengurangi pesonanya.

Semua mata memandang kedua insan itu. Gadis itu pastilah spesial bagi Sasuke, mengingat selama ini tak ada satu orangpun yang pernah berbagi tumpangan dengannya. Apalagi seorang gadis.  
>Mobil itu adalah mobil pribadi Sasuke, dan selain Sakura, tak ada yang boleh ataupun berani meminta tumpangan pada Sasuke.<p>

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas masing – masing, disambut dengan tatapan heran sema pelajar yang ada di lorong. Sasuke nampak biasa – biasa saja dengan tatapan mereka, ia bahkan mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang Sakura, membawanya lebih dekat, seolah tak ingin gadisnya itu kabur ke pelukan pria lain. Sasuke memang posesif, apalagi kalau menyangkut masalah Sakura. Apapun akan ia lakukan asal gadis itu bahagia bersamanya.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan kelas Sakura.

"Hmmm...ini kelasmu? Aku akan kemari jam istirahat nanti," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah...tidak perlu begitu. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti anak TK Sasuke,"

"Hn." Sasuke nampak enggan berdebat maupun merubah keputusan. "Kau belum memahami betul lokasi sekolah, kau bisa tersesat nanti," lanjutnya kemudian dengan nada jenaka.

"Kau bercanda?" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat seolah kesal.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang. Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi. Aku harus segera ke kelasku," ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cemberut kesal sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

:::::::::::::

"Dia itu kekasihmu ya?" tanya Ino saat pergantian jam pelajaran.

"Siapa?" Sakura yang kurang mengerti malah bertanya balik.

"Yang tadi pagi mengantarmu, kudengar dia incaran gadis – gadis di sini. Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Ino penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ino adalah sahabat baik Sakura sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Tak disangka kini mereka kembali menjadi teman sebangku.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja. Banyak yang ingin mengajaknya berkenalan, tapi baru berhadapan degannya saja semua sudah enggan. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu Sakura."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura enteng sambil pura –pura sibuk menata buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Apa dia pernah menyatakan cinta padamu?" pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat kegiatan Sakura terhenti. Dipandangnya sahabatnya yang hobby mengoceh hal – hal tidak penting itu.

"Hey..apa pertanyaanku salah? Semua orang yang melihat pasti menyadari betapa laki –laki itu menaruh perhatian padamu Sakura. Kau sendiri pasti menyadarinya kan?"

Pertanyaan panjang Ino hanya disambut dengan helaan nafas Sakura. Ya, Sasuke telah berkali – kali mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi Sakura selalu saja menolak untuk menjawabnya. Mereka sering bercumbu, atau sekedar berciuman ringan. Namun hingga detik ini Sakura belum juga menjawab pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Ia bukan tak mencintai Sasuke, hanya saja semua terasa berat untuknya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Entahlah Ino, aku tak ingin memikirkannya," jawab Sakura sembari berlalu.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura? Sebentar lagi Kakashi sensei datang," teriak Ino yang hanya dijawab dengan lambaian tangan Sakura tanpa menoleh.

::::::::::::

Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi aroma angin yang menyentuh wajahnya lembut. Membuatnya sedikit merasa ringan atas beban yang disangganya beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia ingin membagi ini dengan seseorang. Namun terlalu berat bila harus membiarkan Sasuke tahu.

Atap sekolah memang selalu menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan untuk menyendiri. Sakura masih menikmati pemandangan dari atap sekolah sampai sepasang telapak tangan menutup kedua matanya. Telapak tangan kekar yang sangat ia kenal. Aroma tubuh yang menguar dari tubuh orang itu membuatnya semakin yakin.

"Sasuke, kau kah itu?" tanya Sakura sembari membuka kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya dan ditatapnya sepasang onyx yang sedang memandangnya lembut. Tersirat kekhawatiran di sana.

"Kau baik – baik saja?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia menunduk, mencoba menutupi perasaan galaunya akhir – akhir ini. Sasuke menariknya ke dalam dekapannya, berharap dapat membuat gadisnya membagi beban dengannya.

"Aku malaikatmu. Kau ingat?" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya sejenak. "Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu," lanjutnya kemudian. Dieratkanna pelukannya pada Sakura, membawa gadis itu semakin dalam ke pelukannya.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

Sakura masih diam, belum melanjutkan kata – katanya. Dengan sabar Sasuke menunggu, membiarkan Sakura berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri untuk sesaat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama?"

Permintaan Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke tersentak. Mereka memang sering pergi bersama, bahkan ayah Sakura telah mempercayakan putri kesayangannya itu pada Sasuke. Tapi tinggal bersama nampaknya bukan ide yang baik.

Sasuke memang telah tinggal sendiri di apartemen miliknya sejak duduk di bangku SMA, ia sudah terbiasa jauh dari keluarganya. Sedangkan Sakura?

"Jika kau mengizinkannya, aku akan memikrkan hubungan kita."

"Tapi kenapa Sakura? Apa kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu ? Ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke penuh rasa khawatir.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, menggeleng pelan. Dipandangnya kedua mata Sasuke. Wajahnya yang biasanya ceria kini nampak serius memandang Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu," ucapnya tulus.

"Akhir – akhir ini kau aneh Sakura, ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Sasuke mulai tak sabar.

"Temui ayahku sepulang sekolah. Katakan padanya kita akan tinggal bersama." ucap Sakura tegas, mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kali ini apa mau Sakura?

:::::::::::

"Jadi Sakura yang memintamu mengatakan semua ini?" tanya Asuma, memandang pemuda di hadapannya heran. Yang dipandang hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Ia tengah menghadap ayah Sakura sekarang. Kalau bukan karena aksi mogok bicara yang dilakukan Sakura, ia enggan untuk melakukan semua ini. Sasuke bukan tak suka tinggal bersama Sakura, hanya saja ia tak memahami jalan pikir gadis itu.

Asuma menyesap teh di cangkirnya. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku selalu bisa mempercayaimu Sasuke. Aku tahu kau selalu bisa menjaga Sakura. Tapi apakah kau siap tinggal bersama dengannya?"

"Entahlah paman, aku rasa Sakura tidak benar – benar ingin tinggal bersamaku. Ia hanya butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri sementara waktu. Aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi aku akan berusaha menerimanya," terang Sasuke.

Asuma hanya mengangguk – angukkan kepalanya maklum.

"Baiklah, aku memberi izin," ucap Asuma sambil tersenyum santai. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sasuke sendiri bingung harus senang atau sedih dengan jatuhnya keputusan ini.

:::::::::::::::::::

Sakura tak henti – hentinya berteriak histeris mengetahui ayahnya mengizinkannya tinggal bersama Sasuke. Bahkan ketika sampai di apartemen Sasuke, ia langsung berlari dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah.

Apartemen Sasuke memang tidak seluas rumah Sakura, namun juga tak bisa dibilang kecil. Mengingat ini adalah apartemen mewah hadiah dari orang tua Sasuke.

"Waaaah...aku tak pernah tahu tempat tinggalmu seindah ini."

"Hn."

"Hey, bersemangatlah sedikit Sasuke. Belum ada sehari aku tinggal di sini, kau sudah berwajah masam begitu," ucap Sakura sambil manyun.

Sasuke masih sibuk mengangkat koper – koper Sakura. Gadis itu benar – benar menyiksanya dengan memaksanya membawa semua barang bawaannya yang beratnya bukan main. Sasuke mencoba menyembunyikkan wajah sebalnya di balik tumpukan barang yang dibawanya.

"Sasukeee...!" Sakura mulai merengek lagi, membuat Sasuke semakin masam. Sendari tadi ia meredam rasa kesalnya atas kesemena – menaan Sakura. Dututupnya pintu apartemennya seteah meletakkan semua barang - barang Sakura. Jika saja ada yang bisa melihat guratan kesal di wajah Sasuke sekarang. Ia masih mendesis sebal menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura mulai tak sabar karena merasa diabaikan.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sakura dengan senyuman yang dibuat – buat. Mengerikan!

"Kau harus membayar perbuatanmu nona," ucap Sasuke sembari menghampiri sofa tempat Sakura duduk. Sakura yang merasa sedang dalam bahaya malah nyengir tanpa dosa, membuat Sasuke semakin gemas melihatnya. Baru saja Sakura hendak kabur, Sasuke telah berhasil menangkapnya. Menarik tubuh Sakura sehingga ia kembali terduduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Digelitikinya pinggang Sakura, membuat gadis itu kegelian, namun juga tak bisa kabur dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Hentikan Sasuke...ampun...!" ucap Sakura disela – sela tawanya.

"Ampun kau bilang? Enak saja. Kau harus membayar semua perlakuanmu padaku nona," ujar Sasuke yang mulai menikmati permainanya. Melihat Sakura tertawa lepas seperti ini sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Baiklah...baiklah... maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah. Kumohon hentikan Sasuke, kau membuatku geli."

Sasuke akhirnya mengkentian kegiatannya setelah melihat Sakura yang sudah lemas karena terlalu banyak tertawa, saking terbahaknya sampai – sampai ia mengeluarkan air mata.

Sakura yang kelelahan belum beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke. Entah mengapa bersama pemuda itu selalu membuatnya tenang. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke. Mencoba menguras sebanyak – banyaknya ketenangan dari dalam sana.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura enteng. "Jangan rusak suasana ini Sasuke, aku belum ingin membicarakannya," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan. Diangkatnya dagu sang gadis, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura dan mengecupnya singkat, menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik dalam perut Sakura. Sasuke jarang menciumnya duluan, selalu dirinya yang memulai. Meskipun ujung - ujungnya Sasuke juga menikmatinya.

"Aku selalu milikmu Sakura, selalu..." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinganya.

"Kadang kau bisa menjadi begitu menyebalkan Sasuke. Diamlah dan nikmati saja hubungan kita."

Selanjutnya..yaa...kita sama – sama tahu apa yang terjadi. Sakura kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, membungkam segala ocehan Sasuke tentang status hubungan atau apapun yang ingin pemuda itu katakan. Sesekali Sasuke terkekeh ringan di sela – sela ciuman mereka. Ia memilih membiarkan Sakura memiliki dirinya dan menguasai permainan.

:::::::::::

"Dia masih menolak menjawab?" tanya Naruto pada sahabat karibnya yang tengah sibuk membaca ensiklopedi di depannya. "Dia menerima ciumanmu, mengajakmu tinggal bersama, dan masih menolak menjadi kekasihmu? Hmmm,,,,gadis aneh," lanjutnya sambil memasang pose sok meneliti.

"Dia bukan menolakku dobe. Dia hanya belum menjawab," jawab Sasuke berkilah.

"Apalagi yang dia tunggu? Kalian sudah bertahun saling kenal. Pastinya sudah saling memahami kan? Apa lagi yang kurang teme?"

Sasuke yang kesal mentup bukunya kasar. "Kau bertanya padaku seolah - olah aku ini Sakura. Mana aku tahu kenapa ia tak kunjung menjawab pernyataanku? Lama – lama kau cerewet seperti wanita saja. Menyebalkan," tungkas Sasukeyang mulai kesal dan meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bengong. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut Sasuke.  
>"Gadis itu pasti benar – benar istimewa," gumam Naruto.<p>

::::::::::::

Sasuke's POV

Aku benar benar tak mengerti dengan gadis yang terlelap dalam pelukanku saat ini. Dua hari sudah ia tinggal bersamaku, dan dua hari pula ia berbagi ranjang denganku. Aku bukannya tak memberikan kamar untuknya, hanya saja ia selalu pindah ke kamarku setiap pukul 12 malam. Mengetuk pintu kamarku setengah sadar, dan langsung berbaring di sampingku tanpa berkata. Itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah mengunci pintu kamarku.

Ia terlelap dalam pelukanku. Menggenggam erat piamaku, seolah takut aku akan kabur. Terkadang wajahnya gelisah dalam tidurnya, terkadang ia mengigau dan terlihat ketakutan. Setelah itu wajahnya akan berubah tenang kembali dan mengeratkan tubuhnya padaku.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang mengganggu pikirannya? Mengapa tak sedikitpun ia mau membagi bebannya denganku? Aku benar – benar tak mengerti.

Seperti malam ini, aku hanya memandangi wajahnya yang damai. Nampaknya mimpi buruknya telah lewat. Kupandangi wajah gadis yang mengisi hidupku bertahun terakhir. Kukecup keningnya penuh sayang. Aku telah bersumpah pada Tuhan akan menjaganya hingga akhir nafasku. Aku masih ingat betul hari dimana aku mengaitkan kelingkingku dan miliknya untuk pertama kali. Dan aku sama sekali tak ingin melanggar. Janji itu adalah janji yang kubuat dengan kesadaran, bukan paksaan.

Tapi mengapa ia seolah meragukan ketulusanku?

Akhir – akhir ini aku bahkan tak tidur demi menjaganya. Tak kuhiraukan meski tubuhku mulai lelah. Aku memilih tidur di kelas atau UKS sekolah ketimbang membiarkan Sakura terlelap sendirian.  
>Aku rasa gadis ini benar benar telah menguasai duniaku. Dan aku tak pernah keberatan akan hal itu.<p>

Bagiku Sakura adalah nafas, ia harus tetap ada jika aku masih ingin hidup.

Bagiku Sakura adalah jantung, tanpanya ragaku hanya raga tanpa jiwa.

Bagiku Sakura adalah segalanya...

Tanpanya aku bukan apa – apa...

End Sasuke's POV

**TBC...**

**Author's Place :**

Aaaaaaaaawwww...kok jadi gini ceritanya? -.-"

Maafkan author bejat yang memperburuk cerita GaJe ini...  
>Gomen...gomen...<br>Readers kecewa ya? T.T

Ini masih pantes ngga untuk rated T ?  
>masih kan?<p>

Masih kependekkan ngga?  
>takutnya kalo panjang – panjang readers pada bosen, atau kalo ngga ceritanya malah negelantur...<p>

-.-"

Tolong sampaikan pesan dan kesan kalian setelah membaca fic ini.

Beri saran yang membangun yaa...

Author baru, butuh banyak masukkan... : )

Akhir kata,,,

^^R.E.V.I.E.W pleace^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Believe me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Rated T+

Believe me...

Akhir pekan merupakan saat yang paling ditunggu – tunggu oleh setiap orang. Tak terkecuali dengan Sasuke dan teman berbagi rumahnya yang baru. Baru seminggu mereka tinggal bersama, tatanan rumah sudah berubah drastis.

Vas bunga yang biasa dibiarkan kosong dan hanya menjadi pajangan, kini diisi dengan bunga lily putih kesukaan Sakura. Sudut ruangan yang biasanya dibiarkan polos, kini diisi dengan berbagai hiasan kristal yang indah. Bahkan dinding yang mulanya berwarna putih polos, kini berubah menjadi kuning pastel yang meneduhkan. Betapa Sakura benar – benar menganggap apartemen Sasuke seperti rumahnya sendiri. Ia bahkan marah – marah bila Sasuke lupa meletakkan sepatunya ke dalam rak yang sengaja ia beli dua hari lalu, mengingat Sasuke suka seenaknya meletakkan sepatu sehingga merusak pemandangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli TV baru yang lebih besar?"

"Itu akan membuat ruangannya semakin sempit."

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli DVD baru?"

"Hn, yang lama masih bisa digunakan Sakura."

"Kalau kulkas?"

Sasuke hanya meliriknya malas. Bukannya ia tak suka gadis itu menata rumahnya, hanya saja ia kurang suka bila harus sampai membuang – buang uang begitu.

"Kenapa tidak membeli apartemenmu sendiri saja? Kau bisa mendesainnya sesukamu," ucap Sasuke sarkatis.

"Kau mengusirku?" ujar Sakura dengan nada meninggi.

"Pulanglah kalau kau mulai bosan. Aku tak pernah memaksamu tinggal," lanjut Sasuke santai sambil membolak – balik halaman majalah di tangannya.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya jengah, siap – siap menghajar Sasuke. Tangannya sudah mengepal, emosinya benar – benar membuncah. Tak disangkanya Sasuke bisa berkata begitu dengan entengnya.  
><em>'Jadi selama ini ia terpaksa menerimaku di sini? Awas ya!'<em> ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Baru saja ia mengambil persiapan untuk menghajar Sasuke, suara bel menghentikan niatnya. Siapa kira – kira yang bertamu sepagi ini? Diliriknya Sasuke yang masih belum bergeming dari majalah kesayangannya, sedangkan suara bel semakin berteriak menuntut salah satu dari mereka membuka pintu segera.

Sakura yang enggan berdebat akhirnya memutuskan mengambil inisiatif dengan membukakan pintu. Dalam hati ia mengutuk siapapun yang tengah bertamu dan membuat niatnya untuk menghajar Sasuke tertunda.

Dibukannya pintu apartemen Sasuke perlahan. Memperlihatkan sesosok gadis cantik nan rupawan yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Sakura memperhatikan gadis itu dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Penampilannya sangat anggun dan terlihat dewasa dengan dress panjang yang berwarna biru donker yang membalut tubuh langsingnya. Menyembunyikan kulit mulusnya yang sehalus porselen. Rambut indigonya digerai bebas, membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan. Mata lavendernya begitu bersinar menatap Sakura yang masih terbengong kagum. Gadis itu benar – benar bagaikan bidadari di mata Sakura.

"Siapa yang datang bertamu Saku..–Hinata?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat tamu istimewa yang datang pagi – pagi di akhir pekannya begini.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Sakura yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu. Tanpa berfikir panjang, gadis –yang kini kita ketahui bernama Hinata– berlari melewati tubuh Sakura begitu saja dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Hey, kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu kalau mau datang?" tanya Sasuke sembari membalas pelukan Hinata, sukses membuat Sakura melongo tanpa ampun. Sasuke memeluk seorang gadis? Selain dirinya? Di hadapannya?

Bayangkan betapa kesalnya Sakura. Pemuda itu baru saja membuatnya kesal setengah mati, dan kini malah memeluk gadis lain di depan matanya? Sakura yang geram memutuskan memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya kasar. Atau bisa kita bilang, membanting pintu itu sekeras – kerasnya.

Hinata terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke, melirik ke arah pintu tempat Sakura menghilang. "Wow..dia kekasihmu? Sepertinya aku baru saja merusak akhir pekan kalian ya? padahal aku berniat menginap di sini. Ternyata sudah ada penghuni lain?" tanya Hinata dengan nada jenakanya.

"Sejak kapan kau usil dengan kehidupan pribadiku? Biarkan saja dia, nanti juga melunak sendiri. Bagaimana Amerika, kau mulai bosan eh?" tanya Sasuke sembari mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di sofa. Mereka membincangkan tentang kehidupan Hinata selama di Amerika, kabar Neji yang ternyata kini tengah sibuk merintis bisnisnya sendiri, serta alasan kepulangan Hinata.

"Tempat ini terlihat lebih nyaman dibanding terakhir aku kemari. Gadis itu yang melakukannya?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Sepertinya dia sangat penting bagimu, sampai – sampai kau mengizinkannya merombak tempat pribadimu."

"Kau dan Naruto sama saja,"

"Eh?"

"Kalian berdua sama – sama hobi membahas hal – hal yang kurang penting," lanjut Sasuke kemudian, membuat Hinata terkekeh ringan.

"Baiklah..baiklah, aku takkan mengganggu waktumu dengannya. Sebaiknya kau jelaskan siapa aku, sebelum ia semakin membenciku nanti," ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke tergelak. Hampir saja ia lupa dengan Sakura yang kemungkinan sedang sangat kesal padanya sekarang.

"Biarkan saja. Sekali – sekali dia harus belajar mengendalikan emosinya," jawab Sasuke enteng sambil membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu Sasuke," pamit Hinata sambil berlalu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Keesokan harinya Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke suatu tempat untuk berkumpul bersama kawan – kawannya. Sakura hanya menurutinya dengan setengah hati, mengingat semalaman Sasuke bahkan tidak menjelaskan apapun padanya tentang siapa gadis cantik yang lancang memeluk tubuh pemuda itu. Tunggu dulu, Sakura cemburu rupanya?

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura memilih bungkam dan memandang ke luar kaca mobl, ia terlalu malas untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke –yang entah mengapa juga ikut – ikutan bungkam. Sejujurnya Sasuke tahu betul mengapa gadis itu marah, namun terlalu enggan menjelaskan.

Mereka sampai di sebuah villa yang terletak di suatu bukit. Arsitekturnya begitu indah, bergaya minimalis namun terlihat nyaman. Terlihat pohon – pohon cemara yang menjulang tinggi, serta tatanan bunga dengan berbagai warna, membentuk sebuah lambang yang tak asing bagi Sakura. Ia merasa pernah melihat lambang itu di suatu tempat.

Sakura tak henti – hentinya dibuat kagum dengan keindahan halaman villa itu. Sesekali diliriknya Sasuke yang tampak biasa saja, sepertinya ini bukan kali pertama untuknya berkunjung kemari, atau memang pemandangan seperti ini memang tetrlalu biasa bagi seorang Uchiha?

Mereka berdua disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang langsung membawakan dua buah koper yang baru saja diturunkan Sasuke.  
>"Yang lain sudah menunggu di dalam tuan Uchiha. Silahkan masuk," ucap pelayan itu sopan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menggandeng Sakura untuk mengajaknya masuk.<p>

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa membawa sweatermu sayang. Kalau tidak kau bisa mati beku nanti," bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda, sukses membuat mata Sakura membulat. Sakura baru menyadari kalau ia mengenakan pakaian biasa saat ini, hanya sebuah kemeja longgar dengan celana selutut. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak membawa pakaian tebal atau sweater. Maklum, mengingat Sasuke sama sekali tak mengatakan kemana hendak membawanya. Lagi pula semalaman mereka juga tak saling bicara, paginya tiba – tiba Sasuke menyuruhnya membawa beberapa pakaian untuk menginap di villa bersama beberapa temannya.

Sasuke menikmati ekspresi terkejut Sakura. Ini hukuman karena berani mengacuhkannya kemarin.  
>"Tenang saja, kau tinggal mengatakan padaku bila kau membutuhkan kehangatan," lanjutnya kemudian, membuat semburat merah merambati pipi Sakura.<p>

"Yo, teme. Kau sudah datang rupanya," sapa Naruto sesampainya di dalam villa sambil merangkul Sasuke, membuat rangkulannya pada Sakura terlepas. "Wah...Sakura-chan datang juga? Eh, tapi apa kau tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto hanya disambut dengan cengiran Sakura yang kini sedang menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jangan ganggu dia Naruto. Kau takkan pernah tau apa yang bisa dia perbuat jika suasana hatinya buruk," canda Sasuke. Membuat Naruto tak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Hey...hey, apa yang kulewatkan?" sahut suara merdu seorang gadis dari belakang Sakura. Hati Sakura semakin dongkol melihat siapa yang datang. Matanya mulai berlinang, siap untuk tumpah kapan saja.

"Aku lelah, boleh aku tahu dimana kamarku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah dan matanya yang berkaca – kaca, Naruto jadi menyesal telah menggodanya. Didorongnya Sasuke agar mendekat pada Sakura.

Hal seperti ini terlalu sering terjadi, sehingga Sasuke tidak begitu khawatir. Dipandangnya gadis yang kini tengah menunduk, menyembunyikan air mukanya.

"Aku mau di kamar saja, aku lelah," ucap Sakura dengan nada manjanya.

Sasuke yang sedang benar – benar enggan untuk berdebat hanya menuruti kemauan Sakura. Dibawanya gadis itu ke sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Sebuah kamar yang sederhana dengan sebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size. Terdapat pemanas ruangan serta jendela yang langsung menghadap taman belakang.

"Istirahatlah, aku ada di bawah jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Kau bisa menaikkan suhunya jika merasa kurang hangat," terang Sasuke.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian?"

"Oh ayolah Sakura, teman – temanku menunggu di bawah. Kami akan membuat barbeque. Turunlah jika kau lapar," Sasukepun menutup pintu, meninggalkan Sakura dalam kamar itu, sendirian. Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Mengapa pemuda tak kunjung bosan mengacuhkannya begini?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Langit mulai redup, perlahan mentari mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Sakura yang masih merasa kesal menghempaskan pantatnya pada sofa di dekatnya yang membelakangi jendela. Dipandangnya Sasuke yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Ada pula teman – teman Sasuke yang tak ia kenali. Mereka semua tampak asyik berpesta tanpa dirinya. Beberapa kali Sasuke terlihat tersenyum pada Hinata, mendengarkan setiap ucapan gadis itu, dan hey...bahkan –entah apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, membuat Sasuke merona. Sakura benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Teganya Sasuke membiarkannya disini sendirian dan...kelaparan.

Perutnya sudah bersenandung dari tadi. Bahkan mandi air hangat pun tak menghilangkan rasa laparnya. Ia ingin sekali turun dan meminta Sasuke membuatkan satu daging panggang untuknya, tapi gengsinya memenangkan hatinya.  
>"Kau benar – benar mengujiku Uchiha," gumam Sakura sebal. "Cukup sudah!"<br>Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya sebal, memakai pakaian yang paling tebal dan paling tertutup yang ia miliki, dan segera keluar untuk memberi pelajaran pada Uchiha muda itu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jadi kau belum menjelaskan padanya?" tanya Hinata histeris yang hanya disambut gelengan Sasuke. Ia tengah sibuk melumuri daging yang sedang dibakarnya dengan saus barbeque.  
>"Pantas saja wajahnya murung begitu. Aku rasa kau udah keterlaluan padanya Sasuke." Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahu. Hinata menatap heran tingkah pemuda di hadapannya, ditengoknya jendela kamar Sakura, gadis itu nampaknya memperhatikan dirinya dan Sasuke.<p>

"Kau ini lama sekali sih? Aku dan yang lain sudah lapar," tiba – tiba saja Naruto muncul diantara mereka.

"Diamlah Naruto, atau kau yang akan ku panggang," jawab Sasuke asal.

Hinata hanya tertawa menanggapi tingkah kedua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya memandang Sasuke ngeri.

"Kita lihat berapa lama Sasuke dapat bertahan untuk tak menyentuh Sakuranya. Belum apa – apa saja dia sudah uring – uringan begitu," ejek Hinata.

"Haha, ngomong – ngomong, selama tinggal bersama kalian sudah melakukan apa saja?" timpal Naruto, sukses membuat Sasuke merona.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa yang kami lakukan eh?" Sasuke akhirnya terpancing untuk bicara juga.

"Woow..pengendalian dirimu hebat Sasuke. Kalian benar – benar belum melakukan apa – apa?"

"Hentikan dobe," wajah Sasuke sudah semerah udang rebus sekarang. Mengundang gelak tawa Naruto dan Hinata yang tak dapat berhenti untuk tidak menggodanya.

"Eh, Sakura!" panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang baru muncul. Gadis itu bergerak cepat menghampiri mereka bertiga. Didekatinya Sasuke yang masih berlagak sok sibuk dengan daging – daging yang mulai matang. Hinata yang menyadari situasi akhirnya memberikan kode pada Naruto untuk menyingkir.

"Ah...Sasuke, kami menunggumu di sana saja ya, jangan lama – lama," ucap Naruto sambil menarik Hinata mundur. Selepas mereka berdua menyingkir tinggalah mereka berdua.

Sakura masih memandangi Sasuke dengan penuh murka. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menyibukkan dirinya, berpura – pura tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Merasa dicuekin, Sakura akhirnya menghela nafas berat.

"Aku lapar Sasuke. Aku belum makan seharian," rengek Sakura. Sasuke meliriknya sebentar kemudian memberikan satu porsi barbeque ke tangan Sakura. Bukannya memakannya, Sakura yang semakin kesal malah membarikan sepiring daging lezat itu pada Kiba yang kebetulan lewat, karena memang bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah? Kenapa malah kau yang mendiamkanku?" tuntut Sakura. Ia mulai tak sabar dengan sikap Sasuke. "Tatap aku saat bicara tuan!"

Sasuke memandang Sakura, menyerahkan sepiring daging panggang padanya.  
>"Bawa makananmu, duduk di sana, dan tunggu sampai aku datang," ucap Sasuke tegas.<br>Belum sempat Sakura bicara, Sasuke telah berlalu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menuruti perkataan pemuda itu. Ia duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk Sasuke, menyantap makanan yang diberikan Sasuke dalam diam.

Tak dihiraukan dinginnya angin malam yang menyapa kardigan tipis yang ia kenakan. Isakan kecil muncul dari bibir tipisnya.

Tiba - tiba angin yang mulanya terasa menggodanya tak lagi ia rasakan. Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Ternyata seseorang tengah memakaikan jaket tebal ke tubuhya dengan telaten dan penuh sayang.

Sakura memandangi pemuda di hadapanya dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan, hidungnya sudah memerah akibat dinginnya cuaca, matanya juga memerah dan nafasnya masih sesenggukan akbat menahan tangis.

Setelah memasangkan jaket, Sasuke berjongkok di depan sakura yang sedang duduk untuk memakaikan sebuah topi rajutan yang sengaja ia bawa karena tahu Sakura tak mungkin mempersiapkan semua. Diusapnya airmata di pipi gadis kesayangannya itu.

Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke pelan. Ia kesal, sangat kesal pada pemuda itu.

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura memukulnya sesuka hati. Berharap hal itu bisa membuat rasa kesal gadis itu atas keisengannya seharian ini sirna. Dibawanya Sakura dalam pelukannya, menahan pukulan gadis itu yang mulai terasa menyakitkan.  
>"Maafkan aku," bisik Sasuke. "Tak kusangka kau akan benar - benar kesal hanya karena masalah sepele."<p>

"Kau menyebalkan," rengek Sakura manja.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, memandangi wajah Sakura yang begitu lucu bila sedang merajuk. Sampai matipun sepertinya ia takkan bosan memandangnya. Setelah mulai tenang, Sasuke memberi isyarat agar Sakura memeriksa saku jaketnya.

Ternyata di dalamnya berisi sebuah kalung perak polos dengan liontin menyerupai cincin. Bukan, itu memang cincin, berukirkan nama Sasuke di dalamnya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke heran. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum dan meraih kalung yang ada di genggaman Sakura kemudian memakaikannya.

"Kau boleh menunda untuk menjawab. Boleh juga memerintahku setiap waktu, maupun mengatur hidupku, karena aku memang milikmu," tutur Sasuke. "Aku takkan menuntutmu untuk segera meresmikan hubungan kita, takkan lagi memaksamu untuk segera menerimaku menjadi pasanganmu. Tapi setidaknya berusahalah mempercayaiku dan hapuskan keraguanmu perlahan. Entah apa yang selalu membuatmu ragu padaku, tapi sampai kau memantapkan pilihanmu, ketahuilah aku selalu menunggumu. Meski mungkin bukan aku yang jadi pilihan terakhirmu, aku akan tetap menerimanya. Seperti janjiku, aku diturunkan untuk membahagiakanmu," lanjutnya. Sasuke kemudian menunjukkan kalung yang ia kenakan. Ada cincin bertuliskan nama Sakura di sana. "Sebelum kau siap memindahkan cincin itu ke jari manismu, biarkan cincin itu berada di sana, dekat dengan jantungmu, dan mengingatkanmu bahwa aku selalu ada selama jantungmu masih berdetak."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia tak menyangka pemuda itu sanggup merangkai kata –kata seindah itu. Ia terlalu bahagia mendengar pernyataan Sasuke hingga tak sanggup mengutarakan dengan kata – kata. Dikecupnya bibir yang telah mengutarakan segala kata – kata indah itu singkat. Yaaa...seharusnya menjadi kecupan singkat jika saja Sasuke tak menahan tengkuknya dan membawanya dalam ciuman panjang dan memabukkan. Entah mengapa perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan muncul dalam dada Sasuke. Lega rasanya berhasil mengutarakan segala yang perlu ia utarakan setelah sekian lama berkubang dalam penantian panjang.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, keraguan dalam hati Sakura perlahan juga terkikis. Ia tahu pemuda ini sangat mencintainya. Dan dia bodoh karena telah menyia – nyiakannya.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman setelah sama – sama merasa membutuhkan udara. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa sendari tadi mereka masih berada di halaman belakang. Dan suasana mulai sepi karena banyak yang sudah beranjak intuk merebahkan diri.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kita pulang besok."

Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai kedepan pintu kamarnya. Dikecupnya kening Sakura, sebagai ucapan selamat tidur. Baru saja hendak beranjak, tangan Sakura menahannya. Ditatapnya gadis di hadapannya yang sedang menunduk malu.

"Kau tau kan aku selalu terbangun dimalam hari? Kalau aku keluar dan mencarimu, kemudian salah masuk ke kamar orang bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Lalu?" balas Sasuke pura – pura bodoh.

"Kau...mau berbagi kamar denganku?"

"Kau sadar baru saja mengajak seorang pria tidur bersamamu?" goda Sasuke. Ia tak tahan untuk tak memakan gadis di hadapannya ini, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Bbbukan bbegitu. Aku..." Sakura tergagap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, malu atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Lagipula kau tak lagi membutuhkan penghangat ruangan jia aku tidur denganmu," ucap Sasuke asal yang kemudian dihadiahi pukulan Sakura.

"Aduh, sakit Sakura," eluh Sasuke melebih – lebihkan. Membuat Sakura kesal dan semakin mengeraskan pukulannya. Ia masih memukuli Sasuke sampai masuk ke dalam kamar. Sakura baru berhenti saat Sasuke memohon ampun.

Malam ini, ia kembali terlelap dalam pelukan Sasuke.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura's POV

Aku memandangimu malam ini.

Memandang wajah damaimu yang tengah terbuai mimpi...

Entah berapa malam kau habiskan untuk menjaga dan memelukku.

Entah berapa malam kau habiskan hanya untuk memikirkanku...

Dan entah berapa malam kau habiskan untuk mengkhawatirkanku yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menyadari pentingnya kau bagiku...

Apa yang kau katakan padaku membuatku menyadari...

Ketakutanku akan kehilanganmu berlebihan...

Harusnya kusadari betapa kau mencintaiku dan menerimaku apa adanya...

Entah apakah aku pantas mendampingimu esok...namun takkan lagi kututupi perasaanku padamu...

Akan kuberikan segala yang kau mau, seperti halnya kau yang selalu memberikan segala yang kuingin..

Seiring berjalan waktu...ku tau segala kebenaran akan terungkit...

Sebelum semua itu terjadi...

Biarkan aku menikmati perasaan yang kau tanam untukku...

END Sakura's POV

**TBC**

**Author place...**

Yeey...makasih semua atas reviewnya... : )

Tentang apa yang bikin Sakura ragu, seperti yang sudah Sakura bilang. Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu... :D

Di chap –chap berikutnya, akan mulai terkuak apa yang sebenarnya menjadi masalah Sakura.

Jadi mohon sabar yaa readers...

Untuk rating, sepertinya akan dinaikkan. (jika diminta)

Tolong beri masukan yang membangun... : )

Akhir kata..

^^R.E.V.I.E.W pleace^^


	6. Chapter 6 : The Truth

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 6

The Truth

Terkadang kenyataan memang sanggup memberatkan langkah kita, membuat kita merasa jatuh, ataupun merasa terpuruk. Berkaitan dengan itu, kita seringkali memilih hidup dengan cara aman meski harus bersembunyi dibalik kebohongan. Berpura – pura bahagia meski hati menangis, belagak sok kuat padahal kenyataanya tak sanggup. Semua itu sering kita lakukan dengan maksud menjaga harga diri. Tapi taukah kalian bahwa menyembunyikan suatu kebenaran merupakan hal terberat dalam hidup? Kau akan selalu melakukan kebohongan demi menutupi kenyataan. Kau akan terus hidup dalam kepura – puraan hingga pada akhirnya kebenaran itu terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu.

Jadi...mengapa tak kau biarkan saja hatimu ringan dengan hidup dalam kebenaran yang pahit, daripada menyembunyikan diri dalam kebohongan yang manis?

Sakura memandang keluar kaca jendela kamarnya. Memandangi keindahan malam Konoha dari lantai lima apartemen Sasuke. Dipandangnya lautan cahaya lampu yang bergerak lambat dibawah sana. Sesekali digenggamnya liontin kalung pemberian Sasuke kemarin. Hatinya sedang diliputi kegalauan sekarang. Pantaskah dia mendampingi seorang Sasuke dari klan Uchiha yang notabenenya adalah keluarga yang terhormat? Pantaskah ia menerima besarnya cinta Sasuke dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini?

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Kau belum makan sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi," ucap Sasuke sembari duduk di samping Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar saja? Aku bosan dengan masakanmu," ajak Sakura antusias.

"Bukankah aku selalu memasakanmu menu yang berbeda setiap hari?"

"Itu kan akal – akalanmu saja. Kau memberikan nama yang berbeda –beda untuk setiap makanan yang kau masak. Padahal rasanya semua sama," ejek Sakura, membuat Sasuke terbahak mendengarnya.

"Harusnya kau belajar masak. Kau yang seharusnya memasak di rumah ini. Bukannya malah mengejek masakanku. Nyatanya kau habiskan juga kan?" elak Sasuke.

"Itu karena aku tak punya pilihan," sanggah Sakura. "Ayolaah Sasuke, kita makan diluar hari ini. Ya?" bujuk Sakura sambil mengetipkan matanya cepat sambil berpose memohon pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ganti bajumu, kita makan diluar," Sasuke akhirnya menyerah, membuat Sakura bersorak senang.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau ada acara akhir pekan ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah acara makan mereka selesai.

"Tidak. Kecuali kau mengajakku ke suatu tempat."

"Aku memang berniat mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Bertemu kedua orang tuaku," jawab Sasuke enteng. Membuat Sakura yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya tersedak.

"Sebenarnya hanya acara makan malam keluarga biasa. Kakakku baru saja kembali dari Denmark. Kau mau ikut?"

"A...akan kupikirkan," jawab Sakura ragu. Ia tak yakin bertemu keluarga Sasuke saat ini adalah ide yang baik.

"Kau bilang tak ada acara kan? Kalau kau menolak, aku juga malas datang."

"Jangan begitu Sasuke. Kau bisa membuat keluargamu sedih," bujuk Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah," tawar Sasuke sekali lagi.

Kebimbangan melumuri hati Sakura. Sasuke masih memandangnya datar sekarang. Sakura tahu betul Sasuke tak pernah hadir dalam acara apapun yang menyangkut kakaknya. Ia ingin sekali Sasuke hadir untuk menyambut kepulangan kakaknya –Itachi. Setelah sejenak berpikir, Sakura akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Ia tak boleh lagi bersikap pengecut dan melukai perasaan pemuda itu dengan keraguannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut," ucap Sakura meski setengah hati.

Sasuke tersenyum puas atas keputusan Sakura.  
><em>'Kemajuan,' <em>batin Sasuke.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dia mengajakmu bertemu keluarganya?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Ino.

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Hn," jawab Sakura asal.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu murung?" tanya Ino heran. Bukankah biasanya kau akan merasa bahagia bila kekasihmu memperkenalkanmu pada keluarganya? Artinya mereka serius padamu kan?

"Ino, apa aku pantas mendampingi Sasuke?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja Sakura. Selain kau tak ada yang pantas mendampingi pemuda es itu."

Sakura merenung sejenak. Memandangi sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Keluarga Sasuke adalah keluarga terhormat."

Ino mengerenyit heran. Dipandanginya Sakura yang kini sedang menerawang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dia mencintaimu, apapun keadaanmu. Itu yang ku tahu."

"Akupun mencintainya Ino... hanya saja sepertinya semua ini takkan mudah."

Ino hanya menghela nafas. Ia benar – benar tak paham dengan sikap Sakura.

"Kepalaku pusing. Katakan pada Kurenai Sensei aku ada di ruang UKS," ucap Sakura sembari berlalu. Baginya percuma saja mengikuti pelajaran bila pikirannya tak lagi di sana. Ino menatap kepergian Sakura dalam diam. Selalu saja begini bila membahas segala hal tentang Sasuke.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jangan pikir Sakura benar – benar pergi ke ruang kesehatan, karena memang kau takkan menemukannya disana, ia sedang duduk di atap sekolah seperti biasa.

"Haruskah kukatakan pada Kurenai sensei bahwa kau membolos lagi?" tanya seseorang dari belakang, sukses membuat Sakura terseret ke alam nyata.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengejutkanku?" sahut Sakura sebal.

Sasuke terkekeh ringan, kemudian duduk di samping Sakura.

"Aku mencarimu di ruang kesehatan seperti yang dikatakan Ino. Karena tak menemukanmu, aku kemari," terang Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi diam oleh Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sayang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke, menggenggam jemari pemuda itu erat.

"Seberapa besar perasaanmu padaku?"

"Haruskah kujelaskan lagi?"

Sakura tersenyum ringan, diciumnya lengan Sasuke, menghirup sebanyak banyaknya ketenangan dari sana, dipandangnya kedua onyx yang tengah menatapnya sayang. Tatapan yang sangat dicintai Sakura. tatapan yang selalu dirindukannya kala mereka jauh.

Sakura menghela nafas dalam – dalam. Mempersiapkan diri untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Semua ini harus diselesaikan, secepatnya, ia tak mau lagi menyiksa Sasuke maupun perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke," ucapnya untuk pertama kali.

Sasuke membelalakkan mantannya tak percaya. Rasanya ada perasaan aneh menjalari tubuhnya. Ribuan kupu – kupu berputar dalam perutnya, menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik hingga ke hatinya. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum sumringah. Segera ia berpindah dan kini duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar?" tanya Sasuke dngan mata berbinar, tak elak membuat Sakura tersenyum manis juga dibuatnya. Jarang – jarang ia bisa menikmati ekspresi langka Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng riang dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang.

"Apa itu artinya kau menerimaku?"

"Tentu saja, jika kau masih menawarkan tentunya," goda Sakura.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Penantiannya terjawab sudah. Setelah sekian lama bersabar dan menanti, akhirnya gadis itu menerimanya juga. Lega rasanya mengetahui perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Melihat Sasuke yang begitu bahagia, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya menceritakan tentang kebenaran yang ingin ia sampaikan. Ia tak ingin merusak suasana hati Sasuke yang sering buruk karena dirinya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, Sasuke belum perlu tau.

'_Masih ada hari esok,'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Asuma sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen penting perusahaan di ruang kerjanya. Matanya meneliti lembar demi lembar dokumen penting yang harus segera diselesaikan. Seharian ini ia sengaja kerja lembur demi mengusir kesepian yang melanda dirinya semenjak gadis kecilnya memutuskan tinggal bersama bocah Uchiha itu.

Ketika tengah sibuk memeriksa lembar demi lembar dokumen, matanya teralihkan oleh sebuah foto dalam pigura kecil yang sengaja ia pajang di atas meja kerjanya. Terdapat gambar dirinya, almarhumah istrinya dan Sakura kecil di sana. Di sebelah pigura itu terdapat pigura lain yang memperlihatkan foto Sakura remaja yang cantik jelita. Gadis itu telah tumbuh dewasa sekarang. Pasti banyak pria yang jatuh hati pada kecantikan alaminya.

Andai saja Asuma tau bahwa tak satupun lelaki di sekolahnya berani mendekatinya. Ini semua gara – gara Sasuke yang selalu mengawalnya bak bodyguard.

Asuma merindukan gadis kecilnya yang ceria itu. Merindukan tawanya, merindungan rengekan manjanya, bahkan merindukan sifat sok keibuan yang biasa ia tunjukkan bila dirinya bekerja terlalu larut. Sakura memang istimewa. Kehadiranya selalu bisa membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman. Mungkin itu yang membuat seorang Uchiha luluh dibuatnya.

Baru saja hendak kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, tiba – tiba sebuah ketukan menghentikannya. Dari balik intu muncul seorang pria dewasa seusianya mengenakan jas dan celana panjang hitam. Tubuhnya tegap, dan meski sudah tak muda lagi, ketampanan dan kharisma dalam dirinya masih kuat terasa.

Kehadiran pria itu lumayan merusak suasana hati Asuma. Tangannya mengepal kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar pria di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kabar teman lama? Kau merindukanku?" sapa pria itu sok ramah.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" sahut Asuma geram.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati meja kerja Asuma, diraihnya foto Sakura dewasa yang ada di atas meja kerja Asuma.

"Nampaknya dia tumbuh dengan baik bersamamu," ucap pria itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Jangan ganggu Sakura,"

"Kenapa? Kau tak mengizinkanku menemui putriku sendiri?" sahut pria itu santai.

"Kau..." Kemarahan Asuma benar – benar mencapai batas akhir sekarang. Ia berdiri dan merah foto Sakura dari tangan pria itu.

'"Jangan berani – berani menunjukkan dirimu dihadapan putriku, Hashirama" ujar Asuma memperingatkan.

"Putrimu? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau nampaknya lupa siapa ayah kandung gadis itu," ejek Hashirama tak mau kalah. "Tadinya aku ingin membiarkannya tetap bersamamu. Tapi mengetahui kau bahkan membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan bocah Uchiha itu membuatku kesal Asuma," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Jangan rusak kebahagiaannya dan enyahlah dari muka bumi ini. Tak puaskah kau telah merenggut segala kebahagiaan yang telah kudapat?"

"Kau menyalahkanku atas kemalangan yang kau terima? Bukan aku yang merusak hidupmu. Salahkan dirimu yang tak bisa memberikan keturunan pada istrimu." tungkas pria itu yang juga ikut kesal.

"Tutup mulutmu. Sakura adalah putriku yang sah dimata hukum."

"Tapi kau tetap tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku adalah ayah kandungnya."

Asuma terdiam. Ya, pria di hadaannya ini memang benar. Sakura bukanlah putri kandungnya. Sakura adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap istrinya dengan pria yang kini ada di hadapannya. Ia tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan istrinya yang sangat dicintainya itu, mengingat dirinya memang tak bisa memberikan keturunan untuknya padahal saat itu usia pernikahan mereka telah memasuki tahun keenam. Asuma tahu hubungan gelap mereka namun memilih bungkam. Ia bahkan berpura – pura ikut bahagia saat istrinya berkata bahwa dirinya hamil. Wanita yang dicintainya itu memang tak pernah tahu bahwa Asuma sesungguhnya tak mampu memberikan keturunan. Asuma tahu, bayi dalam kandungan istri tercintanya bukanlah anak biologisnya.

Asuma mencoba tegar, namun setelah kelahiran Sakura, ia tak mampu lagi memendung amarahnya. Setiap saat pertengkaran selalu terjadi. Ia marah, bahkan sempat membenci Sakura kecil yang tak berdosa itu. Puncaknya adalah ketika Sakura duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara dirinya dan wanita yang pernah sangat ia cintai itu, yang akhirnya menyebabkan tewasnya wanita cantik itu akibat bunuh diri yang dilakukannya.

Dalam wasiatnya, wanita itu menitipkan Sakura padanya. Ia menceritakan alasan sesungguhnya mengapa ia begitu ingin memberikan keturunan untuk Asuma. Ia memutuskan bunuh diri karena tak sanggup lagi menyangga rasa bersalah dan penyesalanya kepada sang suami yang sangat ia cintai. Satu hal yang selalu diingat Asuma, wanita itu hanya ingin membahagiakan dirinya. Asuma yang merasa bersalah akhirnya melimpahkan kasih sayangnya pada Sakura, satu – satunya yang ia miliki. Mengingat ayah kandung gadis kecil itu telah meninggalkan Jepang dan tinggal di Prancis untuk merintis bisnisnya. Asuma menyayangi Sakura melebihi apapun, dan bersumpah akan menjaganya hingga akhir hayatnya. Ia baru memberi tahu semua kebenaran ini setelah Sakura mulai duduk di bangku SMP akhir, dimana dirasa mentalnya sudah cukup matang untuk mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Saat ini Asuma hanya bisa terdiam. ia tahu ada yang tidak beres antara pria di hadapannya ini dengan keluarga Uchiha, namun ia tak mau bila Sakura disangkut pautkan dengan masa lalu ayah kandungnya itu.

"Kumohon, pergilah dari hidup kami."

"Dan membiarkan putriku bersama anak dari keluarga laknat itu?"

"Mereka tak seperti yang kau katakan."

"Haah...tentu saja. Sebagai sesama orang munafik mudah saja kau berkata demikian,"

"Tutup mulutmu bodoh!" Asuma yang geram langsung menarik kerah pria di hadapannya dengan emosi meletup. "Jangan bawa Sakura dalam masalah kalian. Jangan pernah bebani dia dengan kesalahanmu di masa lalu. Sakura tak perlu tahu tentang ayahnya yang tak pantas disebut sebagai ayah sepertimu," tungkas Asuma.

"Cih... aku takkan pernah tinggal diam. Jika kau tak sanggup memisahkan mereka, biar aku yang lakukan," ucap Hashirama sambil menghentakkan tangan Asuma yang semula mencengram kerahnya kasar. Ditinggalkannya Asuma yang masih terdiam dalam bingungnya.

Ini tak boleh terjadi. Sakura tak boleh tahu bahwa ayah kandungnya ada di Konoha. Dalam keadaan panik, orang yang ada di pikiran Asuma hanya Sasuke. Ditelfonnya pemuda itu. Sasuke harus tahu masalah ini.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke tengah menikmati waktu senggangnya bersama Sakura di apartemennya saat ini. Hatinya yang sedang berbunga tak bisa ditutupi lagi. Berkali – kali diciumnya gadis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. Dipeluknya tubuh Sakura erat – erat seolah tiada lagi hari esok untuknya. Entah mengapa bibir manis itu terasa lebih nikmat saat ini, membuatnya menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

Sakura sendiri nampak mulai kuwalahan menghadapi Sasuke. Sejak mereka resmi jadian, Sasuke semakin tak mau lepas darinya. Bahkan ledekan Naruto tak lagi membuatnya kesal. Seperti saat ini, sudah bermenit – menit Sasuke menahannya di pangkuannya, menginvasi bibir dan tubuh Sakura sepuasnya. Sesekali ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil udara sebelum akhinya melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sejauh ini yang mereka lakukan memang hanya berciuman, Sasuke benar – benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dengan gadis yang amat dicintainya itu. Ia tak mau terburu – buru.

Suara ponsel menyadarkan mereka dari aktivitas menyenangkan yang mereka lakukan. Awalnya Sasuke ingin mengabaikannya saja, namun melihat Sakura yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menolak membuatnya menyerah. Dilihatnya caller ID yang memperlihatkan nama ayah Sakura.

"Halo paman?"

"Sasuke, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Kutunggu kau di cafe dekat apartemenmu, dan tolong jangan beri tahu Sakura bahwa kau hendak menemuiku," ucap Asuma dari seberang.

Sasuke mengerenyit heran. Ditatapnya emerald yang kini tengah menatapnya heran.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana secepatnya," ucap Sasuke sembari mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, kau dirumah saja. Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura yang masih memandangnya bingung. Dikecupnya singkat bibir gadisnya, kemudian pergi secepat mungkin sebelum Sakura memaksanya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Asuma sekarang. Pemuda itu menunggu penjelasan masuk akal yang membuat 'aktivitas menyenangkan'nya bersama Sakura tertunda.

"Sasuke, apa kau benar – benar mencintai Sakura?" tanya Asuma tiba – tiba.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak biasanya pria di hadapanya peduli pada peasaannya kepada Sakura.

"Kulihat kalian begitu dekat. Bahkan Sakura sampai meminta untuk serumah denganmu. Jadi apakah kalian sudah resmi berpacaran?"

"Hn,"

Asuma terdiam sejenak. Ya, Sasuke harus tahu kebenaran yang ada. Pria itu harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Biklah, aku tahu kau tak suka berbasa – basi. Dengarkan aku Sasuke..," Asuma menceritakan semua yang memang harus diketahui Sasuke. Asal usul Sakura, statusnya dalam keluarga, bahkan ayah kandung Sakura dan hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke membelalakan matanya tak percaya, mendengarkan kata demi kata dari mulut pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Mungkinkah ini yang menjadi kendala hubungannya dan Sakura? Mungkinkah ini yang menyebabkan gadis itu sering tiba – tiba melamun tak jelas? Mengapa Sakura tak menceritakan apapun padanya?

"Sakura tahu tentang semua ini?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku bukan ayah kandungnya, tapi aku tak pernah mengatakan siapa ayah kandungnya sebenarnya," terang Asuma lirih. "Saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun, ia memintaku mengizinkannya tinggal sendiri, awalnya aku hendak melarang, tapi aku berubah pikiran saat tahu dia akan tinggal bersamamu."

"Kau khawatir pria itu datang padanya?"

"Bukan. Aku tahu suatu saat itu akan terjadi, aku hanya takut ia akan semakin terguncang," terang Asuma. "Aku rasa kau perlu tahu, mengingat ia takkan tinggal diam mengetahui hubungan kalian."

"Hn,"

"Apa semua ini mempengaruhi hubungan kalian?"

"Paman bercanda? Aku menunggunya sekian lama, hal semacam ini takkan membuatku mundur," jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman khasnya. Setidaknya jawaban itu membuat Asuma sedikit lega.

###########################

"Tingkahmu seperti orang yang baru saja menemui selingkuhanmu Sasuke," ucap Sakura mengejutkan Sasuke yang masuk dengan mengendap. Sakura tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan datar sekarang, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ia tengah menanti penjelasan masuk akal dari Sasuke.

"Hmmm, aku memang menemui beberapa wanita," ucap Sasuke dengan gaya dibuat – buat, menggoda Sakura.

"Hmmm...gadis mana yang berani menggodamu eh? Biar kuhajar nanti," balas Sakura mengikuti permainan Sasuke, membuatnya terbahak.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura, ditempelkannya keningnya ke kening Sakura. Mengubah posisi Sakura menjadi membelakangi dinding, mempersempit ruang geraknya.

"Kau cantik malam ini," puji Sasuke jujur.

"Kau mencurigakan Sasuke, tak biasanya kau memujiku begitu. Katakan apa maumu kali ini?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Aku menginginkanmu," jawab Sasuke santai dengan seringai menggoda di bibirnya.

Entah mengapa Sakura merinding mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat berbeda malam ini. Ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat perutnya tiba – tiba terasa mulas dan perasaannya tak karuan.

"Bolehkah aku memilikimu, malam ini?" bisik Sasuke, membuat wajah cantik Sakura bersemu merah. Sakura semakin panik saat merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh lehernya, memberikan sensasi menggila pada tubuhnya. Sakura mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke darinya, namun nampaknya pemuda itu sedang menikmati permainanya.

"Sasuke..."

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kita bicarakan ini lagi?" tanya Sakura bersusah payah. Nafasnya mulai tersengal akibat tindakan Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan masih menikmati kegiatannya 'menandai' Sakura.

"Mmakssudku dengan posisi nnormal Sasuke.."  
>Ucapan Sakura berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke dari 'posisi tidak normal' mereka. Dipandangnya wajah Sakura yang saat ini merah padam. Membuat Sasuke tertawa senang. Gadisnya ini memang lucu. Reaksi Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa dirinyalah orang pertama yang menyentuhnya.<p>

"Maaf...maaf. Salahmu sendiri kenapa begitu nikmat," goda Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura benar benar merah sekarang. Dihujaninya Sasuke dengan pukulan – pukulan sebalnya yang berhasil dihindari dengan mudahnya. Yaaah...akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar – kejaran dalam ruang keluarga itu.

Malam itu adalah awal untuk mereka berdua.  
>Awal dari sebuah hubungan baru yang mereka jalin.<br>Awal dari perjuangan cinta mereka yang sesungguhhnya.

Awal dari akibat yang ditimbulkan kebenaran...

**TBC...**

**Author's place :**

Maaf atas keterlambatan dalam ... *bungkuk2 di depan para readers.

Masalah bukan pada cerita, tapi pada dalam diri author yang terlalu banyak hutang sehingga tak mampu beli pulsa untuk isi modem. *dijitak...

Alasan keraguan Sakura sudah dijelaskan.

Intinya Sakura yang udah tau kalau dia itu bukan anaknya Asuma dan masa lalu keluarganya merasa nggak pantes buat Sasuke yang anak orang terpandang.

Suka ngga sama cerita ini? Jujur, sebagai author baru ada sedikit rasa takut. Apalagi waktu baca beberapa karya author lain yang dapet flame. Rasanya ngga kebayang kalau aku yang dapet flame (tidak berharap -.-").

Aku suka nulis, tapi ngga pernah pede buat publish. Makanya saya beranikan diri buat bergabung dengan setelah sekian lama menjadi silent reader.

Tolong beri tahu saya kalau misalkan ada yang kurang pas dalam cerita.

Jadi bagaimana? Apa kisah ini perlu dilanjutkan?

Tolong bekali saya dengan saran membangun ya... ^^

Terimakasiiih...

Akhir kata...

^^R.E.V.I.E.W pleace^^


	7. Chapter 7 : I know that I Love You

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 7

I know that I love you

Sakura memandang wajah damai Sasuke yang tengah terbuai mimpi. Wajah yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya itu semakin indah akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke lebih sering tersenyum, lebih sering bercanda meskipun masih saja pelit bicara pada orang lain. Sakura banyak mengajarinya untuk bersosialisasi dengan mengajaknya berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, jalan-jalan ke maal dan melakukan segala sesuatu yang menyenangkan berdua, mengingat dulu Sakura lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang membahagiakan Sasuke.

Sebelum mereka resmi berpacaran, Sakura lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman wanitanya dan mengabaikan Sasuke. Padahal ia selalu merajuk bila Sasuke tak mengajaknya pergi saat pemuda itu berlibur bersama teman sebayanya. Benar-benar egois! Tapi Sasuke tak pernah mengeluh, baginya asalkan Sakura menikmati waktunya, ia juga senang-senang saja.

Sakura ingin menebus segala kebodohannya dulu. Seperti saat ini, ia tak mampu menolak saat Sasuke memintanya untuk tidur di sampingnya, meskipun Sakura harus selalu terbangun di malam hari seperti malam ini untuk sekedar memastikan pemuda itu masih berada di sisinya. Sesekali dirabanya rahang kokoh pemuda di hadapannya ini. Dimata Sakura, Sasuke adalah sebuah maha karya terindah yang pernah tercipta. Ia sendiri heran mengapa selama ini ia sanggup menolak pesona Sasuke dan menyia-nyiakan cintanya. Padahal pemuda itu tak pernah mangkir dari sisinya barang sedetik.

Segala hal dalam diri Sasuke selalu membuatnya rindu. Kecupannya, pelukannya, bahkan sentuhan jahil Sasuke di tubuhnya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa terbakar.

Sakura sadar ia tak sangup lagi lepas dari Sasuke semenjak hari dimana ia memohon agar Tuhan mengirimkannya. Hari paling menyedihkan sekaligus terindah baginya...

Flashback...

Hari itu adalah hari paling gelap dalam hidup Sakura. Setiap orang yang datang memeluknya dan memberinya semangat, yang sesungguhnya tak begitu dimengerti Sakura. Ayahnya juga hanya diam membisu dengan kantung mata yang membengkak dan semakin mengelap. Sesekali diliriknya orang-orang yang datang bergantian dengan membawa berbagai macam rangkaian bunga dan meletakkannya disamping foto ibunya. Tunggu dulu, dimana ibunya sekarang? Sakura terdiam dan menyadari ketidak hadiran ibunya diantara mereka.

Sakura sering mendapati ibunya menangis sendirian. Ayahnya jarang pulang, dan kalaupun pulang pasti akan pergi lagi sebelum Sakura membuka matanya. Di usianya yang masih terlalu muda untuk memahami situasi, Sakura memang tak begitu mengerti mengapa orang tuanya jarang terlihat bersama.

Akhir-akhir ini ibunya juga bertingkah aneh. Sering berpesan dan menasihati Sakura, seolah esok takkan ada hari lagi. Kemarin ibunya juga mengatakan bahwa Sakura takkan penah sendiri, akan ada malaikat yang selalu menjaganya, menggantikan tugas ibunya. Sakura tak paham maksud perkataan sang ibu, namun memilih untuk menuruti pesan sang ibu. Saat ditanya, "Ibu memangnya mau kemana?" selalu saja hanya senyuman yang diberikan ibunya.

Sakura mulai sedikit memahami kondisi saat dirinya dibawa ke pemakaman. Ia mulai menyadari ada yang salah. Sakura pernah menghadiri sebuah pemakaman salah satu rekan ayahnya baru-baru ini. Dan ibunya bilang, orang yang ada dalam peti itu akan pindah ke surga. Meninggalkan semua orang yang tinggal di dunia. Dan itulah yang kini sedang terjadi pada ibunya. Sang ibu pindah ke surga, tanpa dirinya. Meninggalkan Sakura kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Sakura kemudian menyadari kesendiriannya. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin, mencari tempat sembunyi yang tepat. Ia menangis sendirian, kecewa karena sang ibu tak mengajaknya pindah. Sederhana memang pemikirannya. Dalam otaknya, pindah ke surga sama halnya pindah rumah, tapi sangat jauh. Yaa...sama seperti yang dikatakan sang ibu.

Sakura duduk menyendiri di depan sebuah nisan besar di bawah pepohonan rindang. Ia duduk. Melipat kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Tuhan segera mengirimkan malaikat yang dijanjikan sang ibu untuknya. Dalam doanya ia dikejutkan oleh suara kekanakan bocah lelaki.

"Hey, kau sendirian? Mengapa menangis?"

Diangkatnya wajahnya, menatap seorang malaikat cilik dengan onyx-nya yang menawan. Sakura yakin dan percaya, bocah di hadapannya ini adalah malaikat yang dijanjikan sang ibu.

Flashback end...

Sakura tersadar dari lamunanya saat diasakannya sebuah bibir lembut tengah mengulum bibirnya penuh damba. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sendari tadi Sasuke memperhatikannya sedang melamun.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan sayang?" bisik Sasuke, menyebabkan telinga Sakura memerah menahan sensasi yang ditimbulkan nafas hangat Sasuke. Dikulumnya daun telinga Sakura lembut, menyebabkan sensasi menggila lagi-lagi menguasai Sakura, membuatnya mendesah kecil diantara usahanya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mengenang pertemuan pertama kita," jawab Sakura ditengah-tengah desahannya.

Sakura merasakan bibir Sasuke semakin menjalar turun, kembali menandai leher Sakura dengan bibir manisnya. Sakura berusaha tetap sadar dan mendorong dada bidang Sasuke, namun rasanya sia-sia, karena kenyataannya dorongan dalam dirinya untuk menikmati perlakuan Sasuke lebih besar.

Jemari kokoh Sasuke mulai mencari-cari kancing piama Sakura dan membukanya satu per satu. Baru tiga kancing terbuka, jemari lentik Sakura menghentikan aksinya. Kali ini saja, Sakura ingin pemuda di atasnya ini mendengarkannya, sebelum nantinya ia putuskan menyerahkan segalanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangnya tak sabar dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _'Kali ini apa?'_

"Aku mohon untuk malam ini, jangan lebih dari ini," pinta Sakura memelas. "Aku masih ragu kalau nanti..." belum sempat menyelesaikan, ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh ciuman ganas Sasuke. Pemuda itu menolak kegiatannya dihentikan.

Sakura bisa merasakan betapa Sasuke begitu dikuasai nafsunya. Ia tak mau seperti ini, tidak...Sasuke harus mendengarkannya. Digigitnya lidah Sasuke yang sendari tadi berusaha memohon izin untuk masuk. Membuat si empunya menarik lidahnya kembali dan menatap Sakura kesal.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Sasu," ucap Sakura dengan nafas tersengal sembari berusaha membuat jarak antara tubuhnya dan Sasuke. "Aku milikmu. Semua yang ada pada diriku milikmu, tapi ku mohon...beri aku waktu untuk yang satu ini," pinta Sakura memelas. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan menarik tubuhnya mundur.

Sakura memandang punggung kekasihnya yang kini duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku...selalu sulit mengontrol diri bila di dekatmu," gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Sasu..aku..."

"Sebaiknya aku tidur di sofa saja. Istirahatlah," ucap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura yang diliputi perasaan bersalah akibat penolakannya.

Di ruang tamu Sasuke berkali-kali menjedukkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir telah memaksa Sakura hingga gadis itu ketakutan dan meronta dalam pelukannya. Oh Tuhan...ia hampir saja merenggut paksa hal terpenting yang dimiliki Sakura, yang seharusnya diserahkan gadis itu sukarela. Ia harus menghindari kontak fisik dengan gadis yang selalu menggodanya itu, entah bagaimana caranya.

######################

Sasuke cenderung lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Saat memasuki gedung sekolah, pemuda itu tak lagi merangkul Sakura mesra. Bahkan tak ada lagi kecupan yang biasa diberikan Sasuke sebelum memasuki kelas. Secara terang-terangan pemuda itu menolak segala macam kontak fisik dengan Sakura. Semarah itukah Sasuke?

"Kau menolak bercinta dengannya? Dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Ino histeris, berhasil menyita perhatian anak-anak di dalam kelas. Banyak gadis berlutut memohon cinta Sasuke dan sahabat kesayangannya ini justri membuat Sasuke kesal dengan menolak ajakan Sasuke bercinta?

"Pelankan suaramu pig!" desis Sakura kesal.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" tanya Ino kesal dengan intonasi yang dipelankan. "Kali ini apa masalahmu hah?"

"Aku...aku takut Ino," rengek Sakura bingung.

"Takut apa?" tanya Ino heran. Ia bingung dengan apa yang ada di pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Bagaimana kalau nanti Sasuke bosan padaku? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau ini tolol atau bodoh sih? Sekian tahun bersama apa pernah dia bosan padamu? Dia bisa saja mencari gadis lain dan mencampakkanmu. Tapi lihatlah, dia justru menunggumu dan selalu di sisimu kan?" terang Ino panjang lebar.

"Aku terlanjur menolaknya, dan tampaknya ia benar-benar marah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menolak ajakannya Ino," ucap Sakura panik yang hanya dijawab helaan nafas Ino. Sahabatnya itu harus memikirkan masalahnya sendiri kali ini, ia sudah terlalu bosan membahas tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke.

#######################

"Kau tidak ke kelas Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto heran menatap wajah kusut sahabatnya.

"Aku sedang menghindarinya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Sasuke menghela nafas kesal. Pertanyaan Naruto membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian semalam..

Sasuke kembali menjambak ravennya frustasi, membuat sahabatnya tak urung menggeleng heran. Inilah susahnya bicara dengan seseorang yang kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan sesama manusia. Padahal Sasuke terlihat lancar saat berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kalian bicara, dari pada kau jadi gila seperti ini," saran Naruto setelah menyadari Sasuke tak ingin membahasnya. Pemuda itu hanya diam, tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Ditatapnya sepasang safir di hadapanya seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, membuat Naruto memandangnya penasaran. Namun Sasuke malah menghela nafas lagi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Dasar baka!" desis Naruto kesal.

##################

Hashirama Senju adalah seorang pebisnis sukses yang terkenal akan kegigihannya. Fotonya sering muncul di koran-koran dan majalah bisnis akhir-akhir ini. Lama merintis karir di Perancis, kini ia kembali ke tanah kelahiranya, Konohagakure.

Kembalinya Senju ditanggapi beragam. Banyak diantara kawan lamanya yang menganggap kedatangan Senju adalah sebuah petaka. Mereka tahu, pria itu akan melakukan apa saja agar bisnisnya dapat berkembang.

Dulunya, Senju dan Uchiha adalah satu kesatuan. Mereka membangun perusahaan bersama yang memang dirintis dari bawah. Sayangnya, baru dua tahun perusahaan yang mulai berkembang itu berdiri, perpecahan terjadi. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Senju terdepak dari perusahaan dan kepemilikan perusahaan tersebut jatuh ke tangan Fugaku Uchiha, rekan bisnisnya.

"Dia kembali," gumam Fugaku yang sedang membaca koran di halaman rumahnya. Istrinya yang duduk di hadapannya sambil menyesap teh hanya mendengarkan ucapan suaminya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan sayang?"

"Dia tak mungkin kembali ke sini tanpa tujuan tertentu,"

"Kita sama-sama tahu, terdepaknya Senju dari perusahaan bukan keinginan kita. Itu semua keputusan pemegang saham."

"Tapi tetap saja. Ia pasti tak menerima keputusan itu begitu saja," ujar Fugaku sembari menerawang. "Kalau saja ia tidak nekat menerima proyek yang menyebabkan perusahaan rugi ...dia memang keras kepala."

Mikoto memandang suaminya sedih. Sejak perpecahan dalam perusahaan itu terjadi, Fugaku tak pernah tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia memang hidup serba kecukupan, tapi rasa bersalahnya pada sang sahabat tak pernah sirna. Seberapapun harta yang ia miliki kini, sebagian juga milik sahabatnya itu. Harusnya ia ikut didepak saat itu, harusnya ia membiarkan perusahaannya jatuh ketimbang menikmati kesuksesan dalam penyesalan seperti ini.

"Aah..kau sudah menghubungi Sasuke kalau kakaknya akan datang hari ini?" tanya Fugaku mengalihkan.

"Aku menelfonnya semalam. Tapi tidak diangkat."

"Anak itu... Kenapa tingkahnya seolah lupa kandang begitu?" sindir Fugaku sinis.

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk," ujar Mikoto menenangkan.

"Ibu benar Ayah... Sasuke kan juga bukan anak-anak lagi," sahut Itachi yang muncul dari balik pintu teras.

"Ya..ya... Anak berandal seperti dia memang tidak perlu dipikirkan. Bahkan kudengar sekarang ia tinggal serumah dengan seorang gadis. Apa-apaan itu?"

"Namanya Sakura Ayah, aku sempat bertemu dengannya sebelum berangkat ke Denmark. Nampaknya dia gadis baik-baik," terang Itachi sembari menyesap tehnya.

"Gadis baik-baik mana yang mau tinggal serumah dengan pria yang bukan suaminya? Lagi pula Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenalkannya kepada kita" ujar Fugaku tak suka.

"Dia pasti akan mengenalkannya saat acara makan malam nanti," ujar Itachi meyakinkan.

"Adikmu itu tak pernah pulang setelah tinggal di apartemennya sendiri. Kalau bukan ibumu yang datang untuk melihat kabarnya, mungkin kami sudah menganggapnya mati," ujar Figaku berusaha menahan emosinya. "Kalian berdua putraku, tapi sangat berbeda."

"Sasuke memilih jalannya sendiri sayang. Mungkin ia merasa lebih nyaman tinggal sendiri," kini Mikoto ikut angkat bicara.

"Maksudmu tak nyaman tinggal bersama keluarga tapi nyaman tinggal dengan gadis yang tak jelas siapa itu?"

Itachi hanya terkekeh ringan menanggapi ucapan Ayahnya, sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum maklum. Bagi Mikoto hal seperti itu wajar dilakukan anak muda jaman sekarang, berbeda dengan Fugaku yang menjunjung tinggi moral sosial. Andai saja suaminya itu tahu bahwa Itachi yang notabenenya anak sulung kebanggaan mereka sebenarnya juga sudah tinggal serumah dengan seorang gadis di Denmark.

#################

Makan malam kali ini terasa sunyi senyap. Apartemen yang biasanya diramaikan oleh suara tawa kedua penghuninya kini hanya diisi suara dentingan piring dan alat makan yang mereka gunakan. Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kini tengah menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Sejujurnya ia tak tahan dengan situasi ini, namun terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan. Apalagi ekspresi Sasuke seolah berkata _'Jangan ajak aku bicara'._

Baru saja hendak membuka pembicaraan, suara bel kembali membungkamnya. Seperti biasa, tanpa menunggu Sasuke, Sakura segera bengkit untuk membukakan pintu. Dilihatnya monitor yang memperlihatkan siapa tamu yang datang malam-malam begini.

"Sakura, Sasuke...ini kami! Bukakan pintunya," ucap kedua orang yang ternyata Hinata dan Naruto bebarengan. Sakura segera menekan pembuka kunci, mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Waah..kami mengganggu kalian ya?" tanya Naruto riang sambil melepas sepatu dan mengantinya dengan sandal rumah. "Kami membawakan buah-buahan segar untuk kalian," ucap Naruto riang sembari menunjukkan bungkusan di tangannya.

"Waah..kalian repot-repot. Kami sedang makan malam, kalian mau bergabung?" tawar Sakura ramah.

"Aah, tidak usah begitu. Kami sudah makan malam sayang," jawab Hinata senang.

"Ada acara apa kalian kemari?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Sakura.

"Aah..kau lupa ya? kita kan selalu mengadakan acara menginap bersama setiap akhir bulan. Karena sekarang ada Sakura, aku sengaja mengajak Hinata," jawab Naruto riang diakhiri dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke malas sembari memasuki kamarnya.

Sakura menunduk kecewa. Tadinya ia berharap kehadiran Naruto dan Hinata akan mencairkan suasana, tapi ternyata tak mengubah apapun.

"Sakura, bantu aku mengupas buah-buahan ini. Kita makan sama-sama," ajah Hinata berusaha menghibur Sakura.

"Aku juga membawa beberapa film baru yang keren, kita nonton sampai pagi. Besok kan hari libur," timpal Naruto riang.

"Terimakasih, kalian memang datang di saat yang tepat," canda Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Kami akan menghangatkan hubungan kalian kembali," goda Naruto sembari mengerlingkan matanya. Membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi ranum Sakura.

Setelah membantu Hinata mempersiapkan segalanya, mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tengah untuk nonton film bersama. Sesekali ketika mereka bercanda Sakura memandang pintu kamar Sasuke. Pemuda itu nampaknya masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling pandang melihat ekspresi kecewa Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Serentak mereka bertiga menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh, membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke tak suka, membuat semua tersadar dan bepura-pura tak melihat Sasuke. Kecuali Sakura tentunya, yang masih menatapnya terluka. "Matamu bisa sakit kalau melihat TV terlalu dekat, duduk di sofa!" titah Sasuke. Ekspresi Sakura berubah seketika. Setengah hati ia merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke, namun hanya menurut saat Sasuke membantunya berdiri dari karpet. Diam-diam Naruto dan Hinata bersorak senang.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih saja diam mengacuhkannya. Pandangannya lurus menatap layar televisi, meskipun jelas pikirannya tidak pada film tersebut. Sakura memandangnya penuh harap, berharap Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan kosongnya dan kembali melihat dirinya. Di depan mereka berdua, Hinata dan Naruto memperhatikan dengan prihatin.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyatukan mereka," bisik Hinata. Sejenak Naruto memasang pose berfikir,kemudian seolah mendapat ilham ia bertepuk tangan senang.

"Hey kalian, ayo kita main kartu," ajak Naruto semangat. Sasuke hanya mengrenyit bosan menanggapinya. "Ayolah Sasuke, kau ahlinya memainkan bridge kan? Kau berpasangan dengan Sakura. Aku dengan Hinata," jelas Naruto masih dengan semangat empat lima.

"Aku tak bisa memainkan bridge Naru," terang Sakura.

"Mudah saja, Sasuke pasti akan mengajarimu dengan cepat. Ya, meskipun memang aku jauh lebih hebat dalam permainan bridge dibanding Sasuke," pancing Naruto.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mainkan. Yang kalah harus mencium pasangannya di depan lawan," tantang Naruto membuat Sakura dan Hinata sebagai pihak perempuan tercengang. Mereka memandang pasangan mereka masing-masing, aura persaingan jelas terasa.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Sasuke, aku sama sekali tak bisa memainkan kartu," rengek Sakura.

"Santai saja, lagi pula hukumannya cuma mencium pasangan. Bukan telanjang di depan lawan," sahut Sasuke santai, sukses membuat Sakura memerah.

"Haha...ayo kita mulai,"

Benar saja, Sasuke dan Sakura bukan lawan yang berarti bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Sasuke memang lawan yang tangguh, tapi ini permainan tim. Sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan kalah mengingat Sakura sama sekali tak memahami cara bermainnya. Naruto juga merasa aneh, jelas-jelas Sasuke tak mungkin menang, tapi pemuda itu tetap saja menyanggupi. Nampaknya Sasuke memang mengetahui maksud dan tujuan sahabatnya itu.

Seperti yang sudah kita duga, kemenangan mutlak milik pasangan Naruto dan Hinata yang langsung bersorak senang sambil berpelukakan. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang nampak biasa-biasa saja menanggapi kekalahannya. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang memerah bak udang rebus.

"Hey, kalian harus menjalankan hukumannya," sindir Naruto, membuat wajah Sakura terasa terbakar.

"Itu kan tidak adil. Kalian berdua licik!" sahut Sakura tak terima.

"Tapi tadi kan kau menyanggupi juga," bantah Hinata ikut-ikutan.

"Tapi kan.." belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke sudah menarik tubuh Sakura dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Membuat jantung Sakura terasa terhenti selama se-per sekian detik. Ciuman itu hanya ciuman singkat yang berhasil membuat perasan Sakura mencelos keluar. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengigit saluran nafasnya dari dalam.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali," ucap Sasuke setelah mengakhiri ciumannya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi Sasuke yang asli sudah kembali?

"Kita mainkan lagi. Kalau cuma itu hukumannya, bermain sampai pagi aku rela," canda Sasuke diiringi tawa kedua sahabatnya.

"Sasuke!" rengek Sakura sambil memukul bahu Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tertawa semakin kencang. Dipeluknya gadis yang teramat dicintainya itu erat. Diam-diam Sasuke mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kepada kedua sahabatnya yang telah membantunya mencairkan suasana di antara mereka berdua, membuat kedua sahabatnya tak urung menyunggingkan senyuman sayang. Jarang-jarang mereka mendapat kesempatan melihat tawa lepas seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan canda tawa dan suasana hangat dengan minum teh dan duduk di sofa empuk milik Sasuke. Apalagi Naruto tak henti-hentinya menggoda Sakura, membuat gadis itu merengut sebal dan menyembunyikan wajah malunya dalam pelukan Sasuke, tak urung Sasuke akhirnya berpura-pura memarahi Naruto yang telah berani menggoda kekasihnya.

Dalam hati Naruto bersyukur Sakura-lah yang mendampingi Sasuke. Gadis istimewa itu benar-benar merubah sosok Sasuke, bahkan selera humor pemuda itu kini meningkat –hasil belajarnya dari Sakura.

#############

Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam namun Sasuke masih terjaga. Entah mengapa malam ini ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Matanya memandang kerlap-kerlip kota yang seolah tak pernah tidur dari balik pintu kaca pemisah ruang tengah dengan balkon. Kadang Sasuke berfikir, kemana orang-orang itu hendak pergi? Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat dari jam tidur manusia normal.

Baru saja mengistirahatkan diri di sofa, Sasuke mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Rupanya Sakura terbangun seperti biasa. Sasuke segera bangkit dan berdiri di depan tubuh Sakura yang setengah sadar hendak memasuki kamar Sasuke –seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Alhasil Sakura terbangun karena keningnya menabrak dagu Sasuke. Matanya mengrejap beberapa kali menahan kantuk, memandang Sasuke seperti orang mabuk. Untung saja Sasuke menahan tubuhnya yang hampir limbung. Dipandangnya gadis di hadapannya yang masih berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya sambil menguap lucu, membuatnya tak sanggup menahan senyuman sayangnya.

Sakura menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan, menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum aneh. Nampaknya kesadarannya belum pulih.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggiring Sakura ke sofa dan mengajaknya duduk. Direngkuhnya tubuh Sakura, agar menyandar di dadanya. Sakura yang masih setengah mengantuk menurut saja sembari menikmati aroma tubuh Sasuke. Ia terlihat begitu nyaman dalam pelukan Sasuke, tubuhnya yang memang lebih kecil dari pemuda itu nampak tenggelam dalam pelukannya nyaman.

Sesekali Sasuke merapikan rambut Sakura, dikecupnya kening gadis kesayangannya itu. Diraihnya segelas air mineral yang selalu ada di atas meja di samping sofa dan menempelkan mulut gelas ke bibir Sakura agar gadis itu meminumnya. Sakura meminumnya hingga setengah gelas kemudian kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Sasuke. Tak lupa Sasuke mengelap bibir Sakura setelah sebelunya meletakkan gelas kembali ke tempatnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menidurkan anaknya.

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa, membuat posisi senyaman mungkin agar Sakura tidak terganggu. Dipandangnya langit-langit apartemennya sembari mengelus lembut bahu kekasihnya yang sedang mencoba kembali terlelap dalam pelukannya. Harusnya tak perlu begini jika saja sahabatnya itu tak datang untuk menginap, meskipun ia juga sedikit berterima kasih kiarena mereka turut ambil andil dalam menghangatkan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Sakura, membuat Sasuke terkekeh ringan sembari meletakkan kepalanya dengan posisi agak miring di atas kepala Sakura. Membuatnya dapat mengirup aruma rambut Sakura yang khas.

Dalam posisi senyaman itu-pun Sasuke belum berhasil untuk berangkat ke dunia mimpi, membuatnya mendengus frustasi. Pikirannya menerawang ke saat dimana Asuma mengajaknya bicara tentang kebenaran soal Sakura. Sasuke sedikit mengingat nama ayah Sakura, Hashirama Senju. Nama itu terdengar tak asing di telinga Sasuke. Apa perlu ia tanyakan hubungan ayahnya dengan pria itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat hubungan kedua belah pihak itu kurang baik.

"Aku tak bisa tidur kalau kau menghela nafas terus seperti itu," ucap Sakura yang terbangun sembari mengucek matanya.

"Hey, matamu bisa merah kalau seperti itu," tutur Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura hanya mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa sedikit buram –efek bangun tidur.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja tubuhmu terasa sedikit berat akhir-akhir ini. Jadi aku sedikit merasa sesak jika kau tidur dalam pelukanku," canda Sasuke. Sakura hanya mendesis sebal sambil memukul lengan Sasuke.

"Apa iya aku gendut?" rajuk Sakura sembari memegangi pipinya yang digembungkan, tak urung membuat Sasuke tertawa renyah.

"Kau cantik apapun keadaanmu,"

"Benarkah? Aah..aku jadi teringat saat kita duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ada seorang gadis gendut berwajah aneh yang cinta mati padamu. Kau menolaknya mentah-mentah dan memaksaku mengakuimu sebagai pacarku. Ciih...ternyata sejak kaecil kau sudah tergila-gila padaku," ledek Sakura, membuat Sasuke ikut-ikutan mengenang masa kecil mereka.

"Aku tak ingat," sahut Sasuke berbohong.

"Jelas-jelas kau memaksaku mengaku di depan teman-teman. Ya..memang aku ini cantik dan mempesona sejak masih kecil. Bodohnya aku yang mau kau manipulasi."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke mulai tak terima.

"Lihat saja, sejak kecil aku selalu mendapat banyak hadiah saat valentine. Sedangkan kau, selain aku tak ada yang memberimu coklat kan?"

"Itu karena aku yang menolak."

"Akui saja kalau kau memang kurang laku Sasuke. Salahkan dirimu yang selalu memasang wajah sangar, membuat gadis-gadis ketakutan."

"Jika memang aku seperti itu, kenapa kau menerimaku?"

"Itu karena aku kasihan melihatmu sama sekali tak memiliki kekasih. Kau terus mengejarku, aku jadi tak tega menolak," ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi sok mengejeknya dan nada gurauan yang sangat dihafal Sasuke.

"Baiklah..baiklah. Aku akan mulai mencari gadis lain besok," ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah, membuat Sakura mengrenyit tak suka. "Kalau aku boleh jujur, banyak gadis yang mendekatiku. Mereka jauh lebih cantik darimu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau itu gadis berambut aneh, gendut, manja, cerewet dan merepotkan."

"Haha, lucu sekali tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi nampaknya kau sangat mengagumi gadis berambut aneh, gendut, manja, cerewet dan merepotkan ini," ujar Sakura tak terima.

"Ya memang begitulah adanya, salahkan dirimu yang membuatku jatuh cinta dengan segala keanehan dalam dirimu itu," sahut Sasuke enteng. Suasana hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama. Darimana Sasuke belajar mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti itu?

Sakura sudah kehilangan kantuknya, ia memutuskan menemani Sasuke ngobrol sepuasnya. Mengenang masa kecil mereka dan membicarakan berbagai hal menarik. Sakura menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang tak elak membuat Sasuke tertawa juga.

Memang Sakura lebih banyak bicara dibanding Sasuke, namun pemuda itu nampak menikmatinya. Mendengar cerita Sakura selalu membuatnya tak sanggup menahan tawa. Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura juga berhasil memperbaiki selera humor Sasuke yang awalnya selalu serius dalam berbagai hal.

"Acara besok Sabtu...jadi?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Apa aku harus ikut?"

"Tentu, kecuali kau ingin aku mengajak gadis lain," canda Sasuke, sukses membuat Sakura manyun sebal.

"Apa orang tuamu akan menyukaiku?"

"Kita takkan tahu kalau belum mencoba," sahut Sasuke acuh sambil tetap menatap layar televisi.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menolakku?"

"Itu takkan terjadi,"

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar terjadi?"

"Tidak mungkin,"

"Bagaimana kalau mungkin?" tanya Sakura kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang meremehkan

"Kau ini memang cerewet," sahut Sasuke yang juga ikut-ikutan kesal dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang baginya kurang penting.

"Aku kan cuma takut mereka tak menyukaiku," gumam Sakura.

"Yang penting aku suka. Titik."

Ucapan terakhir Sasuke berhasil membungkam bibir Sakura. Ia tak lagi menanyakan hal-hal yang akan membuat Sasuke semakin kesal, ia memtuskan untuk memikirkan kiat sukses mengambil hati calon mertuanya nanti.

#############

Sasuke menatap bosan gadis yang kini sedang mematut diri di depan cermin. Hampir satu jam lebih ia menunggu Sakura selesai berdandan, dan gadis itu masih saja merasa belum puas.

"Apa pakaian ini membuatku seperti anak TK?" tanya Sakura sembari bertolak inggang di depan Sasuke yang tengak siap dengan setelah jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna merah maroon, menyesuaikan diri dengan gaun Sakura –seperti biasa.

"Kau nampak sempurna Sakura," jawab Sasuke yang mulai bosan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang diulang-ulang.

Gadis itu mengenakan gaun atau yang lebih bisa disebut dress sepanjang lima senti di bawah lutut. Sangat cantik, ia terlihat seperti boneka yang dipajang di toko-toko busana. Rambutnya ditata rapi dengan poni menutupi jidat lebarnya. Sepatu ber-hak sedang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Ia nampak bagaikan bunga ranum yang siap dipetik. Sangat natural, sangat cantik dan memukau seperti biasa. Sasuke sendiri tak paham apa yang membuat gadisnya merasa kurang.

"Bisa-bisa kita hanya makan tulang ayam kalau kau tak segera menyelesaikan dandananmu," sindir Sasuke mulai tak sabar.

Sakura tersentak dan menengok jam di tangannya. "Astaga, ayo kita berangkat. Bisa gawat kalau kita terlambat," ucap Sakura panik yang hanya ditanggapi helaan nafas Sasuke.

'Memangnya gara-gara siapa kita terlambat?' batin Sasuke kesal. Ia hanya pasrah saat Sakura mengeret tubuhnya paksa menuju mobil. Seolah dirinya lah yang menyebabkan mereka hampir terlambat menghadiri acara makan malam keluarga.

**TBC**

**Author's Place ::**

Maaf bagi yang udah nunggu-nunggu fic ini... (kepedean luu thor!)

Semoga puas dengan hasilnya...

Makasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca...

Maaf yaa kalo ceritanya berasa rada ngebosenin..

Tolong beri saran yang membangun please...

Akhir kata...

^^R.E.V.I.E.W pleace^^


	8. Chapter 8 : Truth and Lie

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Truth and Lie

Fugaku menatap sosok di hadapannya meneliti. Memandangi gadis yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh percaya diri kepadanya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Belum satu jam berada di rumah megah itu, ia sudah berhasil mencuri perhatian seisi rumah dengan sikapnya yang supel. Bahkan istrinya –Mikoto– juga sangat menyukai Sakura.

Gadis itu pandai mengambil topik pembicaraan. Ada saja yang ia komentari. Mulai dari busana sang istri yang katanya sangat cocok dengan postur tubuhnya –menampilkan sosoknya yang anggun dan ramah. Make up yang katanya membuat sang istri terlihat lebih muda, bahkan sepatu baru Mikoto yang katanya sudah diincar Sakura namun tak berhasil ia dapatkan. Ah...dasar wanita.

Mikoto nampak sangat senang berbincang dengan gadis pink itu. Ya, Sakura memang ahlinya bila membicarakan masalah fashion dan segala trend terbaru. Mereka berdua lebih seperti teman yang sedang asyik ngobrol daripada ibu dan anak. "Ah...senangnya. Akhirnya aku punya teman untuk bertukar pikiran," begitulah kata Mikoto di tengah-tengah perbincangan setelah makan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Sang ibu menguasai Sakura sepenuhnya, tak memberinya kesempatan untuk dekat-dekat dengan kekasihnya itu. Saat hendak mengintrupsi, ibunya akan berkata, "Kau ini kan sudah bertemu Sakura-chan setiap hari, berilah ibu kesempatan untuk ngobrol dengannya, ibu ingin menanyakan pendapatnya tentang trend fashion musim ini," haaah...membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal dan memilih meninggalkan dua orang wanita yang sama-sama berarti dalam hidupnya itu.

Kini Sasuke berjalan menuju taman belakang, toh nampaknya Sakura juga senang karena mendapat teman baru yang bisa diajak diskusi. Tak seperti dirinya yang hanya akan menanggapi dengan 'Hn'nya yang sampai saat ini tak jelas maknanya.

Sasuke memutuskan menikmati pemandangan taman belakang rumahnya yang lama tak ia kunjungi. Dipandangnya hamparan bunga dengan berbagai warna yang disusun membentuk lambang keluarga Uchiha. Sesekali ia menghela nafas tak nyaman, ia lelah dan ingin segera kembali ke apartemennya. Mungkin bisa juga 'bermain' dengan Sakura sebentar.

"Kau merasa lelah?" ujar suara bariton khas orang dewasa yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sasuke. "Begitu tak nyamankah rumah bagimu?"

"Aku selalu suka rumah," sahut Sasuke bohong.

"Apa begitu sukanya sampai-sampai harus menghela nafas bosan berulang kali?" sindir Fugaku yang hanya ditanggapi decihan putranya. "Sering-seringlah berkunjung. Atau kalau memang tak sempat, setidaknya hubungi ibumu. Dia merindukanmu setiap waktu."

"Kalian tak perlu aku jika ada Itachi," sahut Sasuke sengit. "Jika bukan karena Itachi pulang, kalian tak mungkin memintaku hadir dalam makan malam."

"Sasuke..."

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku Ayah," tungkas Sasuke, masih berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya.

Fugaku baru saja hendak menanggapi ucapan putra bungsunya saat Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dan nampak salah tingkah. Sejujurnya Sakura merasa kehadirannya merusak suasana, lihatlah, ia kini tengah mengrenyit aneh sembari mundur beberapa langkah untuk kembali masuk.

"Kau lelah? Kita akan segera pulang," ucap Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah ingin pulang sejak tadi kalau saja Mikoto tidak menahan gadisnya lebih lama.

"Aah...tak perlu begitu. Aku cuma mau menanyakan apa kau butuh sesuatu, tapi tampaknya kalian sedang bicara..."

"Kami sudah selesai," potong Sasuke cepat. "Kami duluan Ayah," lanjut Sasuke sembari memberi salam kepada Ayahnya yang hanya terdiam, sementara Sakura memandang memohon maaf dan hanya pasrah saat Sasuke menariknya pergi.

###

"Harusnya kau bersikap lebih ramah pada Ayah," ujar Sakura sesampainya di rumah.

Yang diajak bicara hanya menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sembari membuka kancing kemeja bagian atasnya. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa gerah dan suasana hatinya memburuk.

Bahkan saking kesalnya, ia menutup telinga dari ocehan Sakura. Gadis itu terus bicara sementara Sasuke menulikan indra pendengarannya.

"Kadang kau ini bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan," ucap Sasuke datar sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu kasar.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, mencoba memahami pikiran sang kekasih. Ia paham betul dengan perasaan Sasuke yang selama ini cenderung kurang perhatian. Sejak kecil Sasuke memang terbiasa hidup sendiri. Orang tuanya selalu memberi curahan kasih yang berlebih kepada Itachi. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena sejak kecil Itachi sakit-sakitan.

Sebenarnya bukan penyakit yang serius, hanya saja sejak kecil kekebalan tubuh Itachi memang rendah. Itulah yang membuatnya mendapat perhatian lebih dan membuat Sasuke salah paham.

Tingkat kecerdasan dan prestasi Sasuke berada jauh di atas Itachi. Tapi sekalipun orang tuanya tak pernah menghargai. Mereka akan menganggap hal itu wajar, mengingat sejak lahir Sasuke diberkahi dengan kecerdasan yang luar biasa.

Hal berbeda justru terjadi pada Itachi. Jika ia mendapatkan prestasi, maka orang tuanya akan membuat pesta kecil untuknya. Bahkan ibunya selalu memasakan makanan kesukaan Itachi demi membuat putra sulungnya itu senang. Bukankah itu tak adil?

Sebenarnya kesimpulan itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Fugaku memang selalu nampak membanggakan putra sulungnya, namun sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Di hadapan rekan bisnisnya, Fugaku selalu menceritakan kecerdasan dan prestasi-prestasi anak bungsunya itu. Jika ada alasan masuk akal yang membuatnya lebih menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada itachi di depan keluarganya adalah karena tak ingin kehebatan serta segala keberuntungan yang dimiliki Sasuke membuat Itachi kecil menjadi minder, meski seiring berjalannya waktu, Fugaku menyadari caranya membesarkan sang putra salah. Sasuke salah mengerti maksudnya, sikap pilih kasihnya membuat sang putra merasa dianak-tirikan.

Sakura memasuki kamar Sasuke yang nampak remang. Terlihat siluet sosok pemuda yang amat dicintainya tengah berdiri memandang keluar jendela. Perlahan Sakura mendekati tubuh bidang Sasuke. Terlalu banyak bicara ternyata membuat pemuda itu kesal padanya. Dipeluknya punggung kokoh yang masih menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Aku iri padamu," ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Dengan mudah kau sangup merenggut perhatian mereka. Sedangkan aku? Aku membutuhkan seumur hidup untuk membuat mereka memandangku. Menggelikan!" lanjutnya diiringi tawa hambar.

"Bukan begitu... Aku yakin Ayah punya alasan masuk akal mengapa membedakan sikapnya pada kalian berdua."

"Alasan masuk akal? Maksudmu mereka tak pernah menginginkanku?"

"Ayah sangat menyayangimu Sasuke, aku bisa menangkap dari caranya memandangku penuh selidik. Itu tandanya ia peduli dengan siapa kau hidup," terang Sakura berusaha mencari sisi baik pria paruh baya yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Ia hanya ingin memastikan gadis yang tinggal bersamaku bukanlah seoang gadis yang mengejar harta Uchiha, tak lebih." Entah mengapa ucapan Sasuke melukai hati kecil Sakura. Begitukah dirinya di mata calon keluarga besarnya?

"Kau menganggapku begitu?" tanya Sakura sedih, membuat Sasuke tersadar akan ucapannya.

Ditatapnya sepasang emerald yang kini memandangnya sendu. Paras cantiknya bermandikan sinar rembulan yang membuatnya terlihat semakin bercahaya. Ucapannya sepertinya telah melukai perasaan gadis rapuh yang kini hanya diam memandangnya.

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dan kening Sakura, mencoba membuat gadis itu merasakan gelisahnya. "Maaf, bukan itu maksudku."

Sakura mengelus pelan raven Sasuke, bisa dirasakannya hembus nafas Sasuke yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pemuda itu kini memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyerap sebanyak-banyaknya ketenangan dari diri Sakura.

"Kau selalu memilikiku Sasuke."

Entah mengapa ucapan singkat Sakura begitu meneduhkan hati Sasuke. Ia merasa punya pegangan sekarang. Ada pelabuhan yang menantinya, ada rumah untuknya kembali, ada Sakura, ya..ia punya Sakura.

Perlahan dikecupnya bibir manis yang entah sudah berapa kali menjadi bius baginya, menimbulkan candu yang sulit dijelaskan. Sakura membalasnya, membiarkan Sasuke menyalurkan perasaannya dari sana, mencoba membuat dirinya nyaman dengan menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. Bahkan ia tak menolak saat Sasuke menuntunnya ke ranjang.

Hatinya begitu berdebar saat dirasanya sentuhan hangat Sasuke mulai menjalari tubuhnya lagi, memanjakannya dengan rasa nyaman dan menenangkan yang ditimbulkan. Selalu begini, pemuda itu selalu membuatnya lupa akan dunia hanya dengan satu sentuhan. Bersama Sasuke, ia sanggup menemukan sisi lainnya sebagai seorang wanita yang ingin dikasihi.

Entah kerasukan apa, Sakura bahkan mulai berani membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terkejut dan hanya mampu terkekeh ringan tanpa bermaksud menolak. Dibiarkannya gadisnya itu mencari kesenangannya sendiri, bahkan tanpa sadar Sakura diam-diam bersorak senang setelah berhasil menanggalkan kemeja yang kini teronggok tak berdaya.

"Jangan robek gaunku," sela Sakura mengintrupsi kegiatan Sasuke yang nampak mulai putus asa berusaha menanggalkan busana Sakura.

"Akan kubelikan yang baru," sahut Sasuke sembari kembali membungkam bibir gadisnya. Ia telah menunggu terlalu lama untuk malam seperti ini dan tak ingin dihentikan hanya karena gaun sialan yang begitu sulit dilepaskan, seolah mengejeknya yang tak lagi sangup bersabar. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, gaun tak berdosa itu terbagi menjadi dua dan dengan mudah dilemparkan begitu saja.

Sakura nampak tak menyerah untuk mengganggu aktivitas kekasihnya. Beberapa kali ia menampik tangan kekar yang berusaha menyentuhnya lebih dalam.

"Berhentilah berusaha menghentikanku Sakura," ucap Sasuke akhirnya karena merasa kesal Sakura terus berusaha mendorong tubuhnya mundur. Ia kini memandang gadisnya yang terbaring di bawahnya dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah merah padam. Kedua tangannya mengurung tubuh mungil Sakura, seolah takut mangsanya kembali kabur.

Sakura memandang sepasang onyx yang kini menatapnya menuntut. Sebelum ia menyerahkan segalanya, setidaknya ia ingin melihat kesungguhan dari pemuda itu. "Katakan kau mencintaiku!" pinta Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi tawa renyah Sasuke meski singkat.

Menyadari ucapan Sakura tak main-main, Sasuke terdiam dan memandang gadisnya sayang. Didekatkannya bibirnya dengan telinga Sakura dan dikulumnya lembut. "Haruskah kau menanyakan peryanyaan bodoh itu hmm?" bisiknya parau. "Aku bahkan telah menyerahkan hidupku padamu." Lanjutnya sembari sesekali menciumi titik sensitif Sakura.

Sakura terdiam menikmati sentuhan Sasuke. Pemuda itu benar-benar membawanya ke langit tertinggi dengan sentuhan tangan dan bibirnya. Membuat tubuhnya terasa lumpuh tak berdaya. Terbesit keraguan yang kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Ada rasa takut yang entah mengapa mengganggunya.

"Jadi bolehkan aku memilikimu malam ini?" tanya Sasuke jenaka, menyadarkan Sakura atas kegiatan yang tertunda. Tak sanggup berkata, Sakura mengangguk pasrah –membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Aku takkan berhenti meski kau memaksa." Tungkas Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menangalkan segala yang masih melekat di tubuh mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke sembari menatap sepasang emerald milik Sakura lembut sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menyatukan raga mereka. Sakura hanya mampu bertahan memandang sepasang mata elang yang terus menatapnya intens tak lebih dari semenit. Perasaan yang membuncah dalam dirinya membuatnya tak sanggup menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Ditariknya wajah sang kekasih dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Menimbulkan erangan dan desahan tertahan muncul dari keduanya.

Malam itu, tak ada lagi batas diantara keduanya, segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Segala yang selama ini dijaga Sakura telah diberikannya pada sang kekasih dengan suka rela dan kesadaran penuh. Bahkan ia tak menolak saat sang kekasih menanamkan benih cinta mereka di sana, tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang mereka tahu hanya satu, cinta menghapuskan segala batas yang pernah ada.

###

Sasuke sedikit panik saat tak mendapati tubuh gadis –ehm maksudnya wanita– yang dicintainya di sampingnya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar,namun tatapannya melembut saat mencium aroma kopi dan roti bakar dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Sasuke kembali menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal empuk yang langsung menyamankan posisinya, matanya terpejam mengingat kejadian semalam. Entah untuk alasan apa, Sakura menyerah padanya dan mempercayakan dirinya seutuhnya pada Sasuke. Bayangan tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum cerah. Wanitanya yang mempesona itu, telah sepenuhnya berhasil merenggut dunianya.

Sasuke memutuskan melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya mencuci muka dan bergosok gigi sebentar. Ia mengenakan celana tidurnya dan kaos polos tipis yang nampak longgar namun nyaman membalut tubuhnya. Tatapannya berubah teduh mendapati Sakura kini nampak menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di balkon apartemennya sembari menikmati udara pagi. Kemeja Sasuke yang kebesaran nampak membalut tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding Sasuke.

"Kau menikmati tidurmu?" tanya Sakura lembut, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sembari mendekati tubuh pujaannya. "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya demikian?" sindir Sasuke sembari duduk di bangku di hadapan Sakura. Mereka dipisahkan meja kecil dengan kopi dan roti di atasnya. "Maaf kalau aku terlalu memaksa."

Entah mengapa ucapan sasuke memancing guratan merah menjalari wajah Sakura, nampaknya mengingat betapa Sasuke menikmati permainan mereka semalam dan melupakan bahwa Sakura telah diambang batas. "Aku tak ingin membahasnya," sahut sakura kemudian.

Sasuke tergelak dan mengacak rambut kekasihnya. Bahagia rasanya menyadari wanita yang dicintainya telah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Sore nanti, bagaimana kalau kita berknjung ke rumah Ayah?" pinta Sakura.

"Maksudmu paman Asuma?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerenyit heran. Dari caranya bicara, seolah pria itu tahu bahwa ia memiliki 'ayah yang lain'. Sasuke akhirnya menyadari kebodohan dari pertanyaannya. "Ah...maksudku, tumben sekali kau ingin ke rumah Ayah?"

Meski merasa aneh, Sakura mencoba untuk tak curiga. "Entahlah, aku memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini. Apakah merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita akan pergi bersama nanti," sahut Sasuke cepat sembari menyesap kopi hangat di cangkirnya. Sepintas tertangkap ekspresi muram dari sepasang emerald yang kini menatap lurus ke arah langit, seolah sesuatu yang berat tengah menimpanya.

'_Aku harus jujur padanya'_ gumam Sakura dalam hati.

###

Asuma berjalan melewati lorong diantara pintu-pintu besar rumahnya. Ia pulang lebih cepat karena merasa kurang enak badan. Maklum, akhir-akhir ini bisnisnya sedang menurun sehingga membutuhkan lebih banyak perhatian. Seringnya rapat hingga larut malam membuat waktu tidurnya berkurang. Apalagi sekarang tak ada lagi Sakura yang biasa mengomel kalau sang Ayah terlalu lama bekerja dan melupakan kesehatannya. Hmmm..ngomong-ngomong dimana anak itu?

Tiba-tiba rasa rindu menguasai hatinya. Ia jarang bertemu dengan putri kecilnya itu. Apalagi semenjak Sakura dikuasai si Uchiha bungsu itu. Pada akhirnya Asuma cuma bisa mengalah merelakan, mengingat Sakura sudah cukup dewasa untuk hidup sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti saat memperhatikan sesosok pria yang tak lagi muda dan kini berdiri memunggunginya menghadap jendela. Pria yang tak pernah ingin dilihatnya hadir dalam kehidupannya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Asuma ketus, berusaha menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk menjauhkan putriku dari Uchiha tolol itu. Tapi nampaknya kau lebih menyukai kalau aku yang turun tangan."

"Jangan ganggu putriku Senju," geram Asuma. Rasa khawatir akan putri kecilnya mulai merampas ketenangannya.

Pria yang kini menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya terkekeh ringan. "Putrimu?"

"Jangan libatkan dia dalam masalahmu dengan Uchiha. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa-apa."

"Aku hanya menyelamatkan putriku dari cengkraman maut. Apa itu salah?"

Asuma menggeram marah. Pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar keras kepala. Dihampirinya tubuh pria yang kini menatapnya remeh, dicengkeramnya kerah kemeja lawan bicaranya yang sendari tadi membuat amarah dalam hatinya tersulut.

"Kaulah yang membuatnya berada di ambang maut. Pergilah dari hidupnya seolah kau tak pernah hidup!" teriak Asuma fustasi. Senju menatap sepasang mata milik lawan bicaranya yang kini dipenuhi kilatan emosi, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan dengan sepasang remaja yang nampak menatap aksi mereka dari arah pintu. Nampak si pemuda yang kini menatap mereka nanar sementara si gadis terdiam sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat kesempatan emas, Senju tak berniat menyia-nyiakannya.

"Kenapa kau berniat memisahkanku dari putri kandungku sendiri? Kau tak mengizinkanku bertemu dengannya, dan menyuruhku menghilang dari hidupnya begitu saja?" ujar Senju dengan nada yang dibuat selemah mungkin. Memberikan efek keputusasaan dalam kalimatnya.

"Ya, enyahlah dari kehidupannya. Atau kau lebih suka kalau aku membunuhmu dengan tanganku?" bentak Asuma yang masih belum menyadari kedatangan Sakura.

"Maaf, tapi aku takkan melakukannya. Sampai kapanpun Sakura adalah putriku, dan dia berhak tahu atas kebenaran ini," sahut Senju memancing. Nampak jelas ekspresi terpukul dalam sepasang emerald yang kini nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Brengsek!" teriak Asuma diiringi pukulan yang dihadiahkannya kepada lawan bicaranya hingga tersungkur.

Asuma tersadar akan kesalahannya saat didengarkannya suara langkah kaki cepat dari arah lorong diiringi suara benda pecah. Nampaknya si pelaku tak sengaja menabrak hiasan kaca yang tersusun rapi di lorong saking terburu-burunya, menyisakan Sasuke yang masih terdiam memandangi dua sosok pria tak lagi muda yang beberapa detik lalu terlibat baku hantam. Sementara Senju nampak sangat puas dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Aku akan mencoba menenangkannya," ujar Sasuke kemudian sembari melangkah pelan menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di halaman.

"Kau mengetahui kalau dia berdiri di sana?"

"Kau harus tahu...sejak awal aku datang hanya untuk mengambil milikku kembali," sahut Senju sembari berdiri seraya mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Asuma terdiam, pikirannya menerawang pada reaksi Sakura saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Ayah kandungnya masih hidup dan berada di satu langit dengannya. Gadis itu, akankah memaafkan keegoisan orang dewasa di sekitarnya yang kini seolah mempermainkan hidupnya?

###

Sasuke terdiam memandangi kekasihnya yang kini menyembunyikan paras cantiknya dalam lipatan lututnya di atas ranjang. Isakan halus sesekali terdengar dari bibir manisnya, membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal melihatnya.

Merasa tak tahan, Sasuke menghampiri tubuh ringkih yang diliputi kesedihan itu. Ditariknya kedua lengan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit Sakura menangis sendirian.

"Aku...aku tak percaya Ayah melakukan ini padaku," ujar Sakura sembari terisak pilu. Hatinya sakit melihat Ayah angkatnya menghajar dan menghina Ayah kandungnya, bahkan seolah ingin melenyapkan pria itu. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura saat ini.

"Ia hanya menghawatirkan kondisi psikismu sayang," sahut Sasuke mencoba menenangkan sembari merapikan anak rambut Sakura. "Ayah kandungmu begitu menginginkanmu kembali. Wajar saja jika paman Asuma merasa khawatir bila kehilanganmu. Itulah sebabnya ia tak memberi tahumu bahwa ayah kandungmu telah kembali beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Sakura terdiam, pandangannya berubah menjadi tak suka, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan meneliti.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui statusku sejak awal. Kau...sudah tahu Ayahku telah kembali dan tidak mengatakannya padaku?" ucap Sakura dengan nada geram, membuat Sasuke sadar akan kesalahannya dalam berucap. "Teganya kau," Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang berusaha meraih bahunya kasar.

"Dengarkan aku Saku,.."

"Kalian berdua sama saja! Berusaha memisahkanku dari ayah kandung yang tak pernah kutemui. Kau harusnya tahu perasaanku Sasuke!" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak. Hatinya terasa teriris, telinganya seolah tuli dari segala menjelasan Sasuke. Ia merasa terluka dan kecewa atas sikap orang-orang yang disayanginya. "Seburuk apapun, dia tetap ayah kandungku."

Sasuke terdiam, mulutnya bungkam menanggapi tatapan penuh kebencian Sakura. Dadanya sesak menyadari ia tak sanggup menjelaskan apapun pada gadis yang amat dicintainya ini. Sasuke bukan tak sadar bahwa Sakura berusaha menutupi status hidupnya selama ini. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud berpura-pura tak tahu, ia hanya ingin menjaga harga diri kekasihnya dan menunggu hingga gadis itu menceritakan masalah hidupnya sendiri.

Sasuke bahkan tak melakukan apapun saat Sakura beranjak dari hadapannya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mulai mengemasi pakaiannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke lirih yang hanya dijawab bungkam oleh Sakura.

Sakura meraih tas berisi pakaiannya dan melangkah keluar kamar, diikuti Sasuke yang berusaha menahannya. Diraihnya lengan Sakura sebelum gadis itu berhasil menuju pintu utama.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Lari takkan menyelesaikan masalahmu!" ucap Sasuke setengah membentak. "Ayahmu berusaha memisahan kita. Aku tak punya pilihan selain menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku takut kau akan memilih pergi dariku, aku takut kau akan percaya begitu saja dengan ucapannya dan meninggalkanku," lanjutnya berusaha membela diri, mencoba menjelaskan dasar keegoisannya.

Sakura mendengus sebal mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke, dilepaskannya kasar tangan hangat yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Kau egois Sasuke. Kau hanya memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kenapa? Kau malu menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kekasihmu adalah anak dari hubungan gelap orang tuanya hah?"

"Ayahmu itu bukan orang baik-baik Sakura. Dia hanya laki-laki bajingan, dia itu pembohong besar..."

PLAK!

Tamparan keras Sakura menghentikan ucapan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu terdiam kaku. Selama ini, sebesar apapun pertengkaran mereka, Sakura tak pernah sampai menamparnya.

"Berhenti berucap seolah kau mengenalnya." Sakura marah, hatinya terluka dengan ucapan kasar Sasuke –pria yang amat dicintainya. "Kita berpisah saja. Aku cukup sadar bahwa aku tak pantas untukmu."

Tepat ketika Sakura membuka pintu, seorang pria berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan jas hitamnya berdiri di depan pintu dan memberi hormat.

"Tuan Senju memerintahkan saya untuk menjemput Anda nona muda," ujar pria itu sopan.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekitas, nampak pemuda itu masih menatapnya memohon. Tanpa banyak berucap, Sakura melangkah keluar bersama pria bertubuh tegap yang menjemputnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya tertunduk lesu tanpa mampu menahannya.

###

"Dia meninggalkanmu?" pertanyaan Naruto lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan di telinga Sasuke. Ia kini tengah duduk di hadapan sahabatnya, memandang sang sahabat yang biasanya dingin terlihat muram.

Sasuke masih menyangga kening dengan telapak tangannya, menutupi wajahnya yang kusut. Hatinya dirundung duka semenjak kepergian Sakura semalam. Ditambah lagi Sasuke tak menemukan gadis pujaannya itu di kelasnya. Membuatnya semakin merana.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" suara Sasuke terdengar menyayat perasaan Naruto. Kehilangan Sakura seolah benar-benar menyita hidupnya. "Dia sangat membenciku sekarang."

"Sakura hanya emosi. Biarkan dia berfikir sejenak."

Sasuke tak tahu harus bagaimana. Menjelaskanpun rasanya percuma. Harapannya terkumpul saat ponselnya berbuni nyaring, namun kembali kecewa saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa yang menelfon adalah Ayahnya. Dengan enggan Sasuke mendengarkan, beberapa kali ia terlihat mendecih tak suka, namun tak menjawab sepatah katapun. Tangannya mengepal kuat saat sosok di seberang sana mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak dapat didengar Naruto, membuat pemuda ceria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kita bicara nanti," ucap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada masalah apa teme?"

Pertanyaan Naruto tak dihiraukan Sasuke. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke berlalu setelah sebelumnya mengemasi peralatan sekolahnya –meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya mampu memandangnya bingung.

"Dia itu..kenapa sering sekali seenaknya sih?" gumam Naruto sepeninggal Sasuke.

###

Fugaku memandang datar ke arah langit, matanya seolah menerawang jauh ke putaran memori yang tak ingin diungkitnya lagi. Di belakangnya, putra bungsunya hanya diam membisu. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari dua manusia yang sama-sama dingin itu. Sesekali hembusan nafas berat terdengar dari sang Uchiha tua, sesak rasanya mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tak ingin lagi diingatnya, namun setidaknya Sasuke kini tahu apa yang menjadi penghalang utama hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Tinggalkan gadis itu," ucap sang Ayah memecah keheningan. Jantung Sasuke terasa teriris mendngar kalimat yang tak pernah diharapkannya itu. "Kalian tak mungkin bersama."

"Aku takkan pernah melakukanya," geram Sasuke.

"Kali ini saja. Dengarkan Ayah Sasuke!" bentak Fugaku tegas. Kenyataan yang didapatnya pagi ini membuat dadanya sesak. Mengetahui gadis manis yang telah mencuri hati seisi rumahnya adalah putra dari musuh besarnya membuat Fugaku geram. Ia kecewa, tapi lebih karena merasa terluka ketimbang dihianati. "Kalian takkan mungkin bersama," lanjut Fugaku mengulangi ucapannya dengan nada lebih rendah.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau selalu menghancurkan hidupku?" Sasuk marah. Nada bicaranya tak terkontrol. Hatinya remuk sepeninggal Sakura, dan lebih kecewa saat menyadari awal dari petaka ini adalah akibat perbuatan orang tuanya.

"Kau putraku, sudah seharusnya kau mendengarkan ucapanku. Kemasi barang-barangmu, tinggalkan apartemenmu dan kembali ke rumah. Berhenti menjadi anak manja yang hanya bisa menuntut perhatian!"

"Aku tak pernah meminta apapun darimu! Aku bahkan menerima saat kau membuangku dan lebih memilih anakmu yang penyakitan itu. Aku tak pernah menuntut apapun darimu. Tapi kenapa kau menghancurkan hidupku dengan mengambil hartaku satu-satunya hah?"

Telak. Fugaku diam memandangi putranya yang kini tersulut emosi. Amarah dan keputusasaan terpancar jelas dari sepasang onyx yang kini menatapnya benci. Putra bungsunya yang tak pernah menunjukkan emosi, kini nampak begitu marah dan tak terkendali.

"Kau pikir aku tak peduli padamu? Dengan uang siapa kau hidup? Siapa yang membiayai sekolahmu? Apa sulitnya menjalani hidup sebagaimana anak normal lainnya? Menurut pada orang tua, berusaha menyenangkan hati orang tua, tak bisakah kau melakukannya?" tuntut Fugaku. "Ambil semua yang kau inginkan, tapi tinggalkan gadis itu!" perintahnya sekali lagi.

"Bahkan meski kau berikan perusahaan ini padaku. Aku takkan sudi menerimanya," sahut Sasuke dengan nada menusuk. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada hidup tanpa Sakura," tungkas Sasuke, bersiap meninggalkan ruang kerja sang Ayah.

"Ayah dari gadis itu, akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyingkirkanmu dari kehidupan putrinya. Aku hanya berusaha melindungimu nak!" ucap Fugaku lemah, sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang kini berada di ambang pintu. "Ayah tak ingin kehilanganmu!"

"Kau telah kehilanganku. Bahkan sebelum kau menyadari bahwa aku masih ada," ucap Sasuke dingin tanpa memandang sang Ayah. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang hanya mampu tertunduk lemah.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada mereka Senju?" gumam Fugaku lirih yang hanya dijawab hening.

###

Jika ada yang bertanya siapakah pihak yang paling terluka di sini, sudah pasti adalah kedua pihak yang dipaksa terpisah oleh keadaan. Terlebih bagi pihak wanita yang kini rapuh tak berdaya. Sakura masih menggelung diri dalam kamar barunya. Tak ada yang salah dengan ruangan ini. Semuanya sempurna.

Wallpaper berwarna pink cerah dengan motif bunga sakura, kasur berukuran queen size dengan kualitas internasional yang sudah pasti sangat nyaman, pengatur suhu ruangan yang secara otomatis akan menyesuaikan suhu kamar dengan kondisi cuaca, semua ini seharusnya mampu membuatnya tertidur pulas. Namun sejak semalam, ia hanya tebaring gelisah sembari sesekali terisak lemah.

Kantung mata nampak menghiasi sepasang mata cantiknya yang biasa terlihat cerah dan ceria, seolah badai baru saja meluluh lantahkan keindahannya. Sekilas tatapannya nampak kosong memandangi cahaya sang surya yang menyusup malu-malu melalui sela-sela tirai yang terbuka.

Biasanya Sasuke akan membuka tirai kamarnya lebar-lebar untuk menyadarkannya bahwa pagi telah menjemput. Biasanya pria itu akan mengecup keningnya lembut sembari mengucapkan kata-kata sayang untuk membangunkan kesadarannya. Ya...biasanya Sasuke selalu menyambut paginya dengan hal-hal manis, dan kini semua telah berakhir.

Separuh hatinya menyesal telah pergi dari apartemen Sasuke, terlebih pertengkaran mereka kemarin –semakin membuat Sakura melebur dalam kesedihan. Wajah sang kekasih yang memohon maaf dan penuh penyesalan, cara bicaranya yang lirih dan tak seperti biasanya, tangan hangat yang berusaha meraihnya, Sakura mengingat semuanya. Betapa pemuda itu berusaha menahannya untuk tetap tinggal dan mendengarkan penjelasannya. Namun Sakura menolak. Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan yang selalu mendekapnya penuh kasih, dengan jahatnya ia menampar pipi halus sang kekasih, dengan kejamnya ia telah mengucap kata pisah secara sepihak.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa setengah hatinya yang lain juga merasa kecewa dengan pemuda itu. Ia merasa dipermainkan sekaligus dibodohi orang-orang yang paling disayanginya. Susah payah ia menembunyikan status keluarganya dari Sasuke dan pemuda itu sudah tau kebenarannya. Tapi kenapa tak menanyakan dan justru berpura-pura tidak tahu? Bisa bayangkan betapa malunya Sakura?

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke..." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ketukan halus dari luar. Beberapa pelayan masuk sembari memberi hormat, sedikit terkejut mendapati sang nona muda masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Maaf nona. Tuan menunggu Anda di bawah," ucap sang pelayang santun.

"Hn," sahut Sakura lirih sembari berusaha bangkit. "Kalian boleh keluar. Aku akan turun secepatnya," lanjutnya sembari melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, lima belas menit kemudian Sakura turun untuk menumi Ayah kandungnya. Sepintas ia memperhatikan desain rumah megah ini. Semalam ia tak sempat melihat-lihat karena terlalu lelah, ternyata rumah ini begitu indah meski tak terlalu mewah. Kesan nyaman begitu kental terasa.

Pandangan Sakura tertumpu ada seorang pria seusia Asuma yang kini tersenyum memandangnya. Sekilas nampak tatapan rindu yang tak dibuat-buat dari sorot mata sendu miliknya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu," ucap pria itu sembari mendekati tubuh Sakura. "Maaf karena meninggalkanmu begitu lama sayang."

Sakura hanya diam, terlalu bingung untuk mengatakann sesuatu. Bahkan ia tak menolak saat pria yang mengaku sebagai Ayahnya memeluknya erat.

"Ayah..." panggil Sakura untuk pertama kalinya. Entah mengapa air mata serasa hendak mengalir ketika ia merasakan keraguan dari ucapannya sendiri. Entah mengapa hatinya gamang, selama sekian tahun ia memanggil sosok lain yang tak memiliki ikatan darah dengannya dengan sebutan Ayah, dan kini ia justru merasa aneh saat mengucapkan panggilan sakral itu untuk orang lain yang baru saja ditemuinya –meski itu ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Ya putriku?"

"Bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau dan Ibuku bertemu?"

Senju terdiam. Wajahnya yang semula bersinar mendadak menegang –tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya akan disodori pertanyaan ini begitu cepatnya. Dipandangnya sepasang emerald yang masih memandangnya menuntut. Gadis ini nampak lemah dan rapuh, jika salah sedikit saja dalam berucap, ia yakin putri kecilnya ini akan remuk tak bersisa. Tidak, gadis itu tak boleh menyerah sekarang. Baginya, Sakura adalah harta penting guna melancarkan rencananya untuk membalas dendamnya pada Uchiha.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang sambil sarapan? Para pelayan sudah menyiapkan berbagai menu sarapan yang mungkin kau suka," bujuk Senju sembari berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Setelah acara sarapan bersama antara Ayah dan anak itu, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sembari mengenang masa lalu. "Apa kau membenciku setelah mengetahui cerita lengkapnya?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya pening. "Tidak juga. Kau tetap Ayahku apapun yg terjadi," sahutnya pelan sembari berusaha keras menahan pening yang terus menyiksa.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sayang," Senju nampak begitu khawatir, disentuhnya kening putrinya. "Kau demam?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Sakura cepat. "Aku hanya butuh berbaring sebentar," lanjutnya sembari menepis halus tangan sang Ayah yang mencoba meraihnya.

Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin berjalan sendiri menuju kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti sebelum berhasil memasuki rumah. Jika bukan karena salah satu pelayan yang dengan sigap meraih tubuhnya, Sakura pasti telah terjerembab di tanah sekarang.

Senju segera ikut membantu mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang lemah tak berdaya. "Panggil Tsunade," perintahnya tegas kepada beberapa pelayan yang baru muncul sementara dirinya mengangkat tubuh putri kecilnya.

###

"Dia butuh banyak istirahat. Sebaiknya jangan bebani pikirannya dengan hal-hal yang tak perlu," terang Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Kondisinya baik-baik saja?"

"Kita lihat besok. Kalau kondisinya membaik, berarti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," sahut Tsunade sembari mencatat sesuatu dalam buku catatannya. "Jangan bebani dia dengan masalah yang tak seharusnya dia pikul," lanjutnya seoah mengerti beban yang disangga peri mungil yang kini terbuai mimpi.

"Aku memang Ayah yang menyedihkan," gumam Senju yang hanya dibalas diam oleh seisi ruangan. Dipandangnya wajah Sakura yang sangat mirip dengan wanita pujaannya. Wanita yang amat dicintainya namun tak pernah sanggup terjangkau. "Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari Konoha."

"Kau yakin itu takkan membuatnya semakin terguncang?"

Hashirama Senju terdiam. Sosok angker yang dihormati oleh pebisnis dunia tu memandang putrinya sekali lagi. "Aku sudah terlalu lama menghilang dari sisinya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya seperti saat aku kehilangan Hana.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Author's note :<p>

Maaf updatenya lama... -.-"

Kemarin-kemarin masih fokus sama fic Eterminator...fic ini jadi agak terabaikan...

Ehm, ngomong-ngomong, maaf bgt yaa...lemonnya ngga bisa kerasa kan? -.-  
>Author masih baru, masih butuh banyak belajar...<br>dan sebenernya agak takut bikin adegan lemon...  
>huhuhu...<p>

Ngga suka yaa? Nanti saya coba membuatnya lebih baik deeh... -.-  
>I'll do my best wat menyenangkan hati readers sekalian... :)<p>

Maaf..maaf...maaf...bgt *sambil bungkuk2..

Eh...btw mau nanya niih...kalau ganti pen name, ada efeknya ngga?  
>makasiih...<p>

Beri saran yang membangun yaa... :)

Akhir kata

^^R.E.V.I.E.W pleace^^


	9. Chapter 9 : The Reason

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 9

The Reason

Seminggu berlalu semenjak tragedi perpisahan Sasuke yang berdampak besar pada kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarnya, salah satunya adalah Naruto. Semenjak sahabat dekatnya itu dirundung duka, Naruto kini memiliki kegiatan baru. Menghitung helaan nafas Sasuke per menit.

Jika dihitung secara runtut, Sasuke baru saja menghela nafas berat untuk keseribu kalinya satu jam terakhir, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto ikut merasa depresi. Sahabat baiknya yang sedingin es itu menjadi lebih dingin sekarang, bahkan mungkin dibawah titik beku.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" bentak Naruto tak sabar pada keseribu seratus helaan nafas Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi lirikan malas Sasuke. "Kau membuatku muak dengan sikap melankoismu itu!"

"Berisik," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Kau yang terlalu sunyi. Bukan aku yang berisik!"

"Pelankan suaramu dobe!" perintah Sasuke masih dengan nada datar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam begini hah? Lakukan sesuatu! Jangan hanya meratapi nasib!"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Jemput dia, bawa dia kembali, jangan hanya menunggu!"

"Dia yang memutuskan pergi," masih dengan ekspresi sama, dan sebelum Naruto menyahut pemuda es itu telah kembali menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya dalam lipatan tangannya.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kondisi Sasuke yang mengerikan ini membuatnya sebal. Terlebih Sasuke terkesan tak melakukan usaha apapun. Hanya diam dan melamun seharian. Tak ada semangat hidup, tak ada usaha serius, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar menyedihkan dan Uzumaki Naruto terjebak di dalamnya.

###

Sakura meremas rok seragamnya, berharap dengan begitu dapat membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati kelas Sasuke. Sebentar saja, ia ingin melihat pemuda itu sekali saja.

Dengan wajah dan langkah penuh keraguan Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong. Beberapa kali ia nampak membungkuk canggung membalas salam dari beberapa kakak kelasnya yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

Penampilan Sakura sedikit berantakan. Matanya sembab dan sedikit berair, belum lagi hiasan kehitaman yang mengelilingi kantong matanya. Wajahnya pucat tak bercahaya. Beberapa kali ia nampak menata anak rambutnya canggung.

Kurang beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai ke pintu kelas Sasuke, namun keberaniannya tiba-tiba luntur. Ia takut jika bertemu Sasuke maka segala yang telah direncanakannya matang-matang akan menghilang begitu saja.

Suara bel tanda istirahat membuat Sakura sedikit berjengit kaget. Ia mulai panik, takut jika Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Bukan, bukan kemunculan Sasuke yang ia takutkan, melainkan jika pemuda itu tak mau melihatnya lagi.

Sakura memutuskan berbalik dan melangkah perlahan. Beberapa kali ia nampak merapikan seragamnya yang justru membuatnya semakin kusut. Entah mengapa, perasaannya begitu tak menentu hari ini. Ia ingin menangis...

"Sakura..kau-kah itu?" panggil suara yang amat dirindukannya dari belakang. Sakura tersentak, ia tak berani menolehkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak dan tak sanggup bergerak.

"Sakura..." ulang Sasuke ketika tak mendapati sahutan. Perlahan Sasuke melangkah mendekati tubuh kekasihnya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Perlahan disentuhnya pundak Sakura, wanita itu nampak tersentak menanggapi sentuhan Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke lirih. Andai Sakura dapat menangkap ekspresi putus asa pemuda itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, tak berani mengeluarkan suara. Ia takut jika nanti Sasuke mendengar suaranya yang bergetar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," sambung Sasuke lagi. Ia tak ingin memaksa Sakura memandangnya sekarang, melihat wanita pujaannya meski hanya dari belakang baginya sudah lebih dari cukup. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Berharap Sakura mau bicara dan menatapnya.

Sakura mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Ia tak ingin terisak di hadapan Sasuke. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Rumah terasa sepi tanpamu. Aku tau aku sering kesal saat sikap crewetmu kambuh. Tapi sungguh aku begitu merindukannya akhir-akhir ini," cerocos Sasuke tak peduli. Ia ingin Sakura tahu betapa dirinya merindukan kebersamaan mereka. "Tak bisakah kau kembali?" tanya Sasuke dengan nafas tersengal di ujung kalimatnya, seolah ia baru saja berlari ribuan kilometer.

Dengan susah payah Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya demi memandang Sasuke. Ia harus mengatakannya, harus! Sebelum pria yang amat dicintainya itu semakin terluka olehnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini," ucap Sakura sembari menyerahkan sebuah kalung berliontinkan cincin pemberian Sasuke. "Aku rasa aku tak perlu menyimpannya lagi," sambungnya susah payah. Berusaha keras menjaga suaranya agar tak bergetar, meskipun hatinya teriris saat mengatakannya.

Sasuke terdiam memandang cincin pemberiannya yang kini kembali ke genggamannya. "Haruskah begini?"

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mengembalikan itu," jeda sejenak. "Sekaligus mengurus kepindahanku," lanjutnya sembari tetap menahan air matanya. Pandangannya mulai buram akibat genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke tersentak. Ditatapnya sepasang emeralkd yang kini memandangnya angkuh, meski kegetiran terpancar jelas di sana. "Begitu ya..." jawab Sasuke sembari memaksakan seulas senyum. "Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu," sambungnya sembari tersenyum getir.

Setelah memberikan salam, Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia yakin Sakura kini tengah menagis di belakangnya. Wanita itu telah menahan air matanya sendari tadi, dan Sasuke tak ingin melihatnya. Dengan gontai, Sasuke melangkah menjauh –meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menagis sembari menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Mereka sama-sama terluka, sama-sama saling merindu, namun terlalu keras mengingkari hati. Tanpa sadar, dalam hati mereka saling mengucap cinta, walau tak sampai ke bibir.

###

Hinata nampak memandang kekasihnya yang kini menggumam tak jelas sembari sesekali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sesekali ia ikut tersentak ketika Naruto menghentakkan kakinya tanpa alasan yang pasti. Tingkah aneh kekasihnya ini sudah berlangsung selama seminggu terakhir, dan Hinata mulai lelah menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata –merasa tak nyaman karena pemuda di hadapannya kembali bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi, pertanyaan Hinata hanya dibalas helaan nafas berat Naruto. "Jangan membuatku ikut memikirkan kalau memang tak mau bercerita," ucap Hinata gemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto lirih. "Hanya saja Teme mulai gila akhir-akhir ini," sambungnya sembari sekali lagi mengacak rambut duriannya.

"Dan itu membuatmu ikut gila?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang menghela nafas lelah. "Bertengkar dengan Sakura lagi ya?" tebaknya tepat sasaran.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Uchiha sialan itu gila?"

"Memang separah apa?"

"Sakura pergi dari rumah. Dia...mencampakkan Sasuke," jawab Naruto dengan nada gusar.

"Masalahnya?"

Naruto diam. Ia tahu Sakura mencampakkan Sasuke, namun tak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya.

"Kau tak tahu masalahnya?" tebak Hinata sekali lagi dengan nada meninggi. Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Hinata bisa menangkap bahwa kekasih bodohnya itu memang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Bodohnya aku!" gumam Naruto bingung.

"Kau baru sadar eh?" sindir Hinata sembari menepuk kepala bagian belakang Naruto. "Apa kita perlu turun tangan?"

"Aku rasa itu hanya akan membuat kondisi mereka semakin parah," jawab Naruto frustasi. "Kita tunggu saja."

Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah Naruto yang ikut-ikutan stres karena musibah yang menimpa Sasuke. Lama hidup bersama, membuat sepasang sahabat itu menjadi satu perasaan. Jadi wajar saja bila Naruto ikut menanggung kesedihan yang dialami Sasuke saat ini.

###

Sasuke gila. Ya, dia benar-benar sudah gila sekarang. Lihatlah betapa sangarnya wajah sedingin es yang tengah memacu motornya dengan kecepatan super ini. Sepasang onyx sekelam malam miliknya nampak berkilat marah di balik helm teropong miliknya.

Sasuke kesal, bukan –dia marah. Sangat marah. Hatinya remuk karena satu wanita yang secara tiba-tiba mencabut jantungnya. Rasanya ia hampir mati menyakitkan, terlalu pahit, semua rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

Jarum yang menunjukkan kecepatan laju kendaraannya seolah hampir patah akibat terlalu dipaksa melaju kencang. Seolah angka tertinggi yang tercantum di sana masih kurang dan belum juga memuaskannya.

Butuh waktu seharian bagi Sasuke untuk memikirkan cara merenggut kembali Sakura. Itupun rasanya belum cukup hingga akhirmya ia memutuskan mengambil jalan terakhir –menjemput kekasihnya pulang.

Meski tak tahu apakan nantinya ia akan berhasil membawa wanitanya kembali, setidaknya ia berusaha. Dan tak ada yang salah dengan itu bukan?

Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengerem motornya hingga benar-benar berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah bergaya Eropa –nampak sangat mencolok diantara rumah-rumah sederhana di sekitarnya. Dengan tergesa, Sasuke turun dari motornya dan memaksa masuk lewat pagar depan yang kebetulan tidak dijaga.

Dengan emosi, dibukanya kenop pintu yang juga sangat kebetulan tak dikunci. Matanya langsung mengitari sekeliling ruangan mewah itu.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. "Sakura keluarlah! Aku tahu kau di rumah!" lanjutnya masih dengan nada marah.

Keributan yang ditimbulkan Sasuke terdengar sampai ruang makan. Beberapa maid yang ada di dalam ruangan saling melempar pandang. Senju nampak mengerenyit tak suka, sementara Sakura nampak tersentak mrndengar suara yang amat dikenalnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Senju tak senang. Diletakkannya alat makan yang semula ia gunakan, kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Membuat kegaduhan di rumah orang?" ucap Senju setengah membentak. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ditatapnya pria setengah baya yang kini memandangnya merendahkan bersama wanita pujaannya yang kini memandangnya khawatir.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Sakura," jawab Sasuke dengan kilat marah dalam sepasang onyxnya.

"Sakura berada di rumahnya," sahut Senju dengan nada lebih rendah. "Sakura, bukankah Ayah sudah memintamu mengakhiri hubungan kalian?"

Sakura mendesah frustasi. "Pulanglah Sasuke!"

"Tidak, kecuali kau pulang bersamaku," jawab Sasuke bersikukuh.

"Sasuke!"

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa hubungan kita harus berakhir. Aku tak paham! Apa salahku sehingga kau harus pergi dan melangkah sejauh ini? Katakan Sakura!"

Sakura nampak tersentak bingung. Bibirnya bergetar tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Sakura belum bicara padamu? Kami akan pindah dan meninggalkan Konoha," jawab Senju menengahi.

"Bukan berarti hubungan kami harus berakhir!"

Hashirama Senju memandang pemuda menyedihkan di hadapannya ini takjub. Sikap Sasuke benar-benar khas dengan Uchiha yang terkesan keras kepala dan tegas. Sasuke berani balas membentak tak peduli siapa yang ada di hadapannya selama ia merasa benar. Ya...seperti saat ini.

"Aku akan menunggu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali!" sambung Sasuke sembari memandang lurus ke arah emerald yang kini melotot ke arahnya. "Bahkan jika itu artinya aku harus mengorbankan segala hidupku."

Melihat sikap keras kepala Sasuke, tak urung membuat satu-satunya pria paruh baya diantara mereka naik darah. Baru saja ia hendak mengeluarkan umpatan kasar, namun Sakura menahannya dengan menyentuh lengan ayahnya.

"Biar kami yang menyelesaikan masalah ini Ayah," gumam Sakura lirih.

Sebelum ayahnya menjawab, Sakura buru-buru melangkah maju dan menarik tangan Sasuke –mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan megah itu dan membawanya ke halaman depan rumahnya.

"Hentikan semua ini Sasuke!" bentak Sakura geram. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ayahku!"

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa? Adakah alasan masuk akal yang bisa ku terima?"

Sakura mati-matian menahan air matanya. Ia cukup bersyukur siang tadi Sasuke tak menanyakan alasan dirinya meminta perpisahan ini, dan sekarang ia kembali bingung harus menjawab apa ketika dihadapkan pada pertanyaan ini.

"Apa salahku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi dengan nada lirih, membuatnya terlihat semakin menyedihkan. "Apa aku kurang memahamimu? Apa aku kurang mengerti kondisimu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta pisah?"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang bersalah Sasuke... apa salahmu, apa salahku, semuanya tak lagi penting bagiku," potong Sakura. Ia mencoba memutar otak untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Masalahnya adalah...aku tak lagi mencintaimu."

Selesai sudah. Kalimat terkutuk itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir manisnya. Sebuah kalimat penuh dusta yang ia harap dapat membuat Sasuke menyerah dan pergi dari hidupnya. Sepasang emerald itu kini memandang lekat sepasang onyx yang tengah memandangnya sendu. Menghantarkan ribuan rasa bersalah yang menyesak dadanya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan perasaan Sakura, Sasuke kini juga merasakan sesak yang tak terbendung. Jantungnya terasa lepas ketika Sakura mengatakan kelimat yang sanggup menghancurkannya sepersekian detik yang lalu. Ia tak percaya, sepasang emerald itu memaksakan diri untuk memandangnya angkuh sekarang.

"Kau bohong," sahut Sasuke dingin. Wajah sendunya mendadak datar seketika.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Sasuke. Aku tak mencintaimu lagi. Aku ingin...kita berpisah. Dan jangan hubungi aku lagi!" tegas Sakura dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Aku tak mau berpisah," sahut Sasuke bersikeras.

"Demi Tuhan Sasuke! Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mengerti? Kita tak mungkin bersama, sampai kapanpun!" Sakura putus asa. Ia kesal karena Sasuke tak mau mendengarkannya. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menyelamatkan Sasuke dan orang-orang yang dicintainya, ia hanya ingin semua orang hidup normal seperti seharusnya.

"Bunuh aku!" jawab Sasuke datar. Ya, jika Sakura menginginkan dia untuk pergi, wanita itu harus membunuhnya. Jika tidak, maka ia akan memilih membunuh dirinya perlahan.

"Kumohon Sasuke. Jalani hidupmu tanpaku. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi lupakan aku! Jalani hidupmu, sebagaimana sebelum kita bertemu!"

Sepasang emerald itu mengemis padanya. Memohon agar Sasuke mau memahami keputusannya. Memahami bahwa semua ini demi kebaikan mereka.

Perlahan, Sasuke melangkah maju menghampiri tubuh wanitanya. Disentuhnya kulit halus wanita yang amat dirindukannya itu. Sakura tak menolak. Sejujurnya ia juga sangat merindukan sentuhan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan bibir hangat yang teramat diinginkannya dapat ia miliki selamanya. Dibiarkannya Sasuke melumat bibir tipisnya, seolah berusaha menyalurkan segala kata yang tak mampu diucapkannya saat ini. Sakura dapat merasakan betapa putus asanya Sasuke saat ini, bisa merasakan betapa merindunya pria itu padanya.

Secara spontan, Sakura membalas lumatan Sasuke dengan lembut. Seolah mengucap maaf. Saat ini, hanya ini yang terbaik –setidaknya menurut Sakura. Hanya ini yang bisa ia berikan untuk sosok yang amat berarti bagi hidupnya itu.

Beginilah cara mereka berkomunikasi jika telah kehabisan kata. Sasuke paling sering menggunakan cara ini ketika mereka beradu argumen dan ia terlihat mulai kalah. Ia akan meraih bibir kekasihnya dan bicara dengannya dengan cara ini. Membuat kekasihnya itu mengerti dan memahami apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

Satu rasa baru yang dirasakaan Sakura dan sukses membuatnya terbelalak –Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ini artinya...

"Akan kulakukan seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menjalani hidupku...seperti saat sebelum kita bertemu," terang Sasuke. "Pergilah jika itu yang terbaik bagimu," tungkas Sasuke sebelum melepaskan dekapannya.

Perlahan Sasuke melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya mampu memandang punggungnya sembari beberapa kali mengehela nafas berat. Mereka berpisah, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tak ada air mata untuk saat ini, cukup kedua hati mereka yang menangis bersama dalam diam.

Sakura memilih berpisah, meninggalkan segala hal indah yang pernah mereka raih bersama. Sasuke terluka? Tentu. Tapi pemuda itu memahami keputusan wanitanya. Yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah waktu, agar orang-orang di sekitar mereka dapat memahami yang tengah mereka rasakan. Setidaknya itulah yang ditangkap Sasuke dari cara Sakura mengungkapakannya melalui ciuman mereka. Sakura masih mencintainya, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu.

###

Sakura mengemasi pakaiannya. Memasukkan lipatan-lipatan rapi itu ke dalam koper besarnya dibantu beberapa pelayan yang setia di belakangnya. Perlahan ia meraih barang terakhir yang perlu dibawanya. Sebingkai gambar yang menunjukkan dirinya dan pria yang amat dicintainya. Saling merangkul mesra dengan senyum bahagia yang tak dibuat-buat.

Di belakangnya, sang ayah mengamati punggung putrinya yang nampak tegar menghadapi perpisahannya dengan pria yang telah mendampinginya bertahun-tahun ini. Ia tahu, putri kecilnya itu sama terlukanya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, tapi Sakura menutupinya dengan rapi dari pandangan ayahnya.

Flashback...

Sakura tertunduk sembari masih berusaha mencerna ucapan ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sang ayah menceritakan masalahnya dengan Uchiha dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan alasan kepindahannya ke Paris belasan tahun silam. Meninggalkan wanita yang paling dicintainya yang juga tengah mengandung anaknya dan menjalani hidup baru di Paris meski dengan dendam yang tersimpan.

Sakura paham ayahnya itu sakit secara psikis. Berambisi menyaingingi mantan rekannya yang telah dianggapnya berkhianat. Padahan Sakura dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sang Ayah juga bersalah. Tapi Sakura memilih diam. Ia tahu ayahnya itu berharap banyak padanya untuk membalaskan sakit hatinya pada Uchiha, dan Sakura tak menginginkannya.

Secepat mungkin, Sakura mencoba memutar otak. Berharap dapat menemukan cara terbaik agar sang Ayah berhenti berpusat pada dendamnya itu.

"Kita pergi saja dari Konoha," ucap Sakura, entah mendapat ide dari mana. "Kita kembali ke Paris. Kali ini ayah tak perlu sendiri, ayah akan pergi bersamaku. Kita mulai hidup baru di sana," bujuk Sakura kemudian.

Hashirama Senju nampak mengerutkan keningnya. Tak percaya ide itu muncul dari bibir putrinya tanpa harus dirinya yang memaksa. "Bagaimana dengan bocah Uchiha itu? Apa kau akan meninggalkannya?"

"Asal ayah menghentikan rencana untuk menghancurkan perusahaan mereka, aku akan berpisah dengannya dan pergi bersama ayah," jawab Sakura meyakinkan. "Apapun kulakukan asal Ayah menghilangkan dendam yang tak perlu itu," sambungnya tulus.

"Kau melakukan ini...untuk siapa?" tanya sang ayah penuh selidik, merasa bukan dirinyalah yang menjadi prioritas putri kecilnya.

Sakura terdiam. Ia nampak mencoba membaca arah pembicaraan ini. "Tentu saja untuk menebus masa-masa yang seharusnya kuhabiskan bersama Ayah. Aku tak ingin ayah menjadi ayah yang jahat hanya karena masa lalu. Jika bukan karena mereka, Ayah tidah akan sampai di sini kan? Dan ayah takkan pernah menemukanku," terang Sakura. "Aku melakukan semua ini agar kita semua mendapatkan yang seharusnya," tungkasnya tegas.

Senju tersenyum mendengarkan argumen putrinya yang ternyata telah beranjak dewasa. "Baiklah...segera berpisahlah dengan bocah itu," sahut sang ayah sembari melangkah dan memeluk putri kecilnya.

'_Ini yang terbaik,'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, ia ingin menghapuskan dendam dalam hati ayahnya terlebih dahulu.

Flashback end...

###

Sasuke masih terjaga, meski jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Sepasang onyx itu urung mengistirahatkan diri. Tubuhnya-pun terasa enggan bersahabat dengan kasur.

"Kehidupan sebelum kita bersama..." gumamnya lirih yang hanya disambut desau angin.

Ia tak tahu seperti apa hidupnya sebelum bertemu Sakura. Seperti apa? Sasuke mencoba mengorek isi kepalanya untuk menemukan jawaban. Tapi percuma, ia terlalu lama bersama Sakura sehingga tak sanggup lagi mengingat masa lalunya.

Sasuke nampak menhela nafas berat sekali lagi sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dibukanya lemari pakaiannya dan mulai memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam tas. Perlahan ia melangkah keluar sembari mematikan lampu-lampu. Untuk sementara waktu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. Setidaknya Itachi telah kembali ke Denmark dan rumah pastilah sepi.

Jika terus berada di sini, ia hanya akan semakin sulit melupakan Sakura. Sasuke telah bertekat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa wanita itu...setidaknya untuk saat ini.

###

Mikoto memandang heran putra bungsunya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kamarnya dan kini bergabung di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Sejak kapan anak itu kembali ke rumah?

Mikoto merasa dirinya tengah bermimpi. Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Sasuke kini tengah menikmati nasi gorengnya dalam diam. Apa ini nyata?

"Ibu tidak makan?" tegus Sasuke akhirnya menyadari tatapan bingung sang ibu.

"Ah...iya," jawab Mikoto kikuk. "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Tadi malam," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ada masalah apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang?"

Oke, sekarang semuanya terasa aneh. Rumah ini rumahnya, jadi haruskah ia memiliki alasan khusus untuk pulang?

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin pulang," jawab Sasukie sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Ibu tidak suka?"

Mikoto buru-buru melambaikan tangannya. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja Ibu hanya sedikit terkejut kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pulang," sahut Mikoto dengan nada bersalah. Ia benar-benar tak bermaksud menunjukkan rasa terganggu. Justru ia sebenarnya sangat senang putra bungsunya kembali.

Sasuke nampak terdiam beberapa saat memandangi nasi goreng yang tinggal setengahnya di piring. Pembicaraan tadi nampaknya menimbulkan suasana canggung diantara ibu dan anak itu.

"Ibu..." ucap Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan. Mikoto memandang putranya dengan tatapan sayang, menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Apa yang ibu harapkan dariku? Maksudku, ibu ingin aku menjadi apa di masa depan nanti?"

Mikoto terdiam. Dari cara putranya bertanya, sudah pasti Sasuke tak sedang bemain-main. "Ibu selalu membayangkan kau akan menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses seperti ayahmu. Tapi ibu tahu kau sama sekali tak tertarik kan? Jadi jalani saja apapun yang kau suka. Kau pandai, bahkan sangat cerdas. Ibu tahu apapun yang kau pilih, kau pasti bisa sukses dari sana," jawab Mikoto bijak.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dari cara ibunya bicara, Sasuke dapat menangkap betapa ibunya takut salah berucap dan membuatnya pergi dari rumah lagi. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan. Aku akan menjadi apapun yang kalian harapkan. Jadi kumohon...bimbing aku!" pinta Sasuke tulus. Dipandangnya sang Ibu yang nampak bingung dengan ucapannya barusan. "Aku akan mewarisi perusahaan seperti yang selalu ayah inginkan. Karena aku sadar hanya aku yang sanggup mengemban tugas itu. Maaf...selama ini aku tak mau memahami kondisi Itachi dan terus menganggap kalian tak adil. Darah Uciha mengalir dalam diriku. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan keluarga kita," sambung Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

Mikoto terdiam menahan haru. Akhirnya putra bungsunya kembali. Akhirnya Sasuke mampu mengampuni kesalahan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Saat seperti ini sangat dinantikan oleh Mikoto.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Mikoto menghampiri tubuh putranya yang duduk di seberangnya dan memeluknya penuh kasih. "Maafkan kami yang tak pernah memperhatikan tumbuh kembangmu selama ini. Maafkan Ibu sayang..." ucap Mikoto sembari mendekap putranya.

Sasuke menepuk punggung wanita yang amat berarti dalam hidupnya itu. Lama ia tak merasakan rengkuhan sang ibu. Jadi beginikah rasanya?

Sasuke bersyukur ia masih memiliki kesempatan merasakannya. Ia akan berhenti hidup tak jelas dan kembali menata hidupnya. Berusaha berhenti bergantung pada Sakura dan menjalani hidupnya sebagaimana mestinya.

###

Sakura melangkah menyusuri bandara bersama sang ayah dan beberapa pengawal di belakangnya. Beberapa langkah di depannya, ia dapat melihat Hinata dan Naruto berdiri sembari tersenyum sedih padanya. Selain itu juga ada Asuma –ayah angkatnya.

Nampak Asuma sempat bertemu pandang dengan Senju, namun tak berniat memberi salam. Mereka nampak masih saling menyimpan benci meski Sakura telah memaksa untuk berdamai. Bagi Sakura, kedua orang ini sama pentingnya.

Senju nampak membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura yang hanya dijawab anggukan ringan sebelum akhirnya pria paruh baya itu melangkah mendahului Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Hinata pada sosok wanita pink yang nampak semakin cantik akhir-akhir ini.

Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum tulus sebelum memberikan pelukan perpisahan secara bergantian pada Hinata dan Naruto. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya?" pesan Sakura yang hanya dijawab anggukkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Terakhir, Sakura menghampiri Asuma yang nampak memandangnya sendu. Seolah tak rela putri yang telah dianggapnya anak kandung itu pergi. "Sampai kapanpun, kau adalah Ayah terbaik yang pernah kumiliki," ucap Sakura sembari memeluk sang ayah. "Jaga dirimu ayah...aku selalu menyayangimu," bisik Sakura sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

Sepintas Sakura nampak melempar pandang, berharap menemukan sosok yang ingin ditemuinya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Sasuke sedang mengurus pendaftaran Universitas. Ia hanya menitipkan ini," ucap Naruto sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak cantik ke tangan Sakura. "Ia berharap kau bersedia menyimpannya," sambung Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum sembari mulai melangkah pergi. Kopernya sudah dibawa pengawalnya tadi. Dengan langkah ringan dan senyuman terkembang, Sakura melangkah meninggalkan Konoha. Membiarkan segalanya tetap seperti seharusnya. Ini yang terbaik, ia yakin itu.

Sesampainya di pesawat, Sakura duduk di samping sang ayah. Sesekali pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah kotak yang terlihat mencolok dalam tas tangannya, diraihnya kotak itu dan dibukannya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah benda yang tak asing baginya. Cincin, dengan nama Sasuke di dalamnya. Cincin yang pernah ia kembalikan pada pemilik nama itu.

Berlahan diraihnya secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah cincin itu.

_Sakura..._

_Hingga detik dimana kau membaca surat ini, aku masih tak memahami mengapa kita harus berpisah.  
>Aku tahu kau memiliki alasan sendiri, tapi aku tetap tak mau menerimanya...<br>Jadi biarkan aku menunggumu..._

_Aku menjalani hidupku seperti yang kau inginkan...  
>Aku akan membuat orang tuaku bangga...<br>Aku akan melupakan masa lalu kita..._

_Aku berharap...kelak kita akan bertemu lagi dengan keadaan yang lebih baik...  
>Aku akan menunggu...jangan larang aku!<em>

_Suatu saat...aku akan datang padamu dengan layak...sebagai pria dewasa yang memang pantas untukmu...dan kita mulai lagi segalanya dari awal...  
>Akan kubuat ayahmu tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak kehadiranku...<em>

_Jadi...  
>Maukah kau menungguku?<em>

_Love,  
>U.S<em>

Sakura tersenyum membaca tulisan tangan Sasuke. Perlahan dipasangnya cincin polos pemberian Sasuke itu ke jari manisnya. Apakah ia sanggup menunggu selama itu?

Perlahan Sakura mengusap perutnya yang nampak datar. "Kau pasti sangat sedih ya? Kita akan menemuinya saat kita sama-sama siap. Jadi jangan ganggu dia dulu ya?" gumam Sakura lirih, berharap satu nyawa lagi dalam tubuhnya dapat memahami keputusannya.

'_Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang...' _batin Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

**TBC? **

**Author's place :**

Lohaaaaaaaa...

Cerita ini lumayan susah wat dilanjutin...padahal ceritanya simple bgt kan?

Aku cuma bingung harus berakhir bagaimana...

Kira-kira perlu dilanjtin ngga niih? Apa end sampai sini aja?

Kalaupun dilanjutin, mungkin tinggal 1 atau 2 chapter lagi... cs sepertinya peminatnya juga kurang... #merasa ga laku... -.-

Jadi bagaimana?

Atau ada yang mau kasi saran mungkin? Ide terbaik akan saya jadikan lanjutannya.

saya benar-benar buntu dengan jalan cerita fic ini...jadi maaf kalo ceritanya ga begitu panjang..

Ditungu ripiunya... :)


	10. Chapter 10 : Never Changed by Time

Waktu adalah salah satu komponen kehidupan yang takkan pernah bisa kau ulang kembali. Segala sesuatu tentangnya akan terus berputar meski kau tak menginginkannya. Kenapa? Tanyakan pada Tuhan yang seringkali menjawab pertanyaan kita dengan cara tak terduga. Terkadang dalam perputarannya kita merasa dipermainkan, bahkan dikecewakan. Terkadang kita ingin memutar kembali masa bahagia dan menghapuskan segala luka yang ada dalam tiap detiknya meski itu tak mungkin. Apapun itu, apapun pandanganmu tentang waktu, ia takkan kembali meski kau memohon hingga ujung kemampuanmu.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Never Changed by Time

Sasuke mematut dirinya dalam cermin sekali lagi. Ia benci saat seperti ini, dimana ia harus berusaha keras berjuang memasang dasinya tiap pagi. Dulu, dulu sekali pernah ada sosok lain yang akan mengomel padanya setiap pagi karena masalah sepele ini. Sosok itu pula yang akan membantunya memasang dasi dengan benar meski harus diselingi dengan pertengkaran kecil. Ya, kenangan menyesakkan itu selalu muncul saat Sasuke tengah berusaha memasang dasinya seperti ini, membuatnya semakin kesal namun juga tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa.

Berapa lama ini semua telah berjalan? Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia menerima ijazah kelulusannya, rasanya baru kemarin ia berdiri di hadapan semua orang sebagai lulusan terbaik Universitas Konoha. Begitu cepatnya waktu berlalu dan kini Sasuke telah menjabat sebagai General Manager di perusahaan ayahnya –seperti yang selalu diharapkan kedua orang tuanya dulu.

Ada rasa bangga melihat senyuman Fugaku saat mendengar para clientnya memuji kemampuan Sasuke. Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat Mikoto dengan penuh percaya diri membawanya menghadiri acara penting ketika Ayahnya sibuk. Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke rasanya mulai menyukai dunianya ini. Menjadi sosok yang diinginkan orang tuanya ternyata tak seburuk apa yang dibayangkannya dulu.

Sasuke kini menjadi pribadi yang lebih terbuka, lebih santai dan tentunya lebih mudah bergaul. Meskipun masih saja pelit bicara pada orang asing, setidaknya Sasuke selalu berhasil mengambil hati para investor dan membuat mereka mau menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Itulah yang membuat Fugaku tak ragu untuk memberikan jabatan tinggi padanya.

Hubungannya dengan Itachi-pun membaik. Ia sering mengunjungi kakaknya itu bila sedang ada tugas ke Denmark. Mereka sering berlibur keliling Eropa, bahkan Sasuke-lah yang sering mengajukan ide. Hubungan persaudaraan mereka semakin dekat, bahkan Sasuke juga telah diperkenalkan kepada 'teman serumah' kakaknya itu, tentunya dengan syarat untuk tidak memberitahukanya pada orang tua mereka.

"Bisa-bisa jantung Ayah keluar dari tempatnya nanti," begitulah gurau Itachi saat Sasuke mengancamnya akan mengadukan tingkah Itachi selama kakaknya itu tinggal di luar negeri.

Sasuke terkekeh ringan sembari mengingat hidupnya lima tahun terakhir. Sesekali matanya melirik bingkai foto di samping tempat tidurnya, kira-kira bagaimana keadaan penghuni sudut hati terdalamnya itu kini?

Sasuke bukan tak berusaha mencari tahu, namun rasanya percuma saja. Mengingat wanita itu menutup segala akses komunikasi darinya. Menyakitkan memang, namun Sasuke mencoba memahaminya. Ia yakin apa yang dilakukan gadis itu bukan tanpa alasan.

Setelah berhasil memasang dasinya dengan sempurna, Sasuke bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantornya. Sebelumnya ia berniat menikmati kopi yang telah disiapkannya tadi, namun suara bel menghentikannya. Dengan tatapan heran, Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, siapa kira-kira yang bertamu sepagi ini?

Merasa penasaran sekaligus terganggu karena orang itu terus memencet bel sembari sesekali mengetuk pintunya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan kembali merasa bingung ketika tak menemukan siapapun di balik pintunya.

"Di bawah sini Paman!" ucap sebuah suara kekanakan, seolah mengetahui apa yang dicari Sasuke.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat ketika mendapati tubuh kecil berkisar usia lima sampai enam tahun yang kini memandangnya kesal. Gadis cilik ini memiliki mata hijau kelam yang begitu jernih dan berkilau. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lucu meski kini tengah merengut kesal, mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang yang tak asing dalam hidupnya. Wajah lucunya dibingkai rambut sepinggang berwarna hitam pekat, sangat indah. Ibunya pasti merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

'Haah...dia datang lagi,' bating Sasuke kesal.

"Paman mau memandangku begitu berapa lama?" sindir bocah itu setelah merasa jengah karena Sasuke tak kunjung mempersilahkannya masuk.

Dengan enggan, Sasuke memiringkan posisi tubuhnya sehingga gadis cilik itu dapat masuk dengan leluasa. Selalu seperti ini.

"Paman punya coklat panas? Aku kedinginan," ujar bocah itu seolah telah mengenal Sasuke lama.

Melihat tingkahnya, Sasuke seperti merasakan _de javu. _Ia mengingat tingkah semena-mena ini. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka dua minggu yang lalu, bocah ini mengingatkannya pada sosok itu. Sosok ratu dalam hidupnya yang juga sama menyebalkannya dengan gadis cilik ini. Kenapa bisa?

"Paman sakit ya? atau mendadak tuli?"

Sasuke tersentak dan segera menutup pintunya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir yang sebelunya telah diisi bubuk coklat kemudian mengaduknya. Diletakkannya secangkir coklat panas itu di atas sebuah meja, di depan sofa yang diduduki tamu kecilnya itu.

Sasuke hanya memandangi gadis cilik yang kini tengah menyesap coklat panasnya dalam diam. Cara gadis itu memegang cangkir, caranya meminum perlahan, semua yang dilakukannya entah mengapa membuat Sasuke teringat pada wanita itu.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

Gadis manis itu memandangnya aneh sebelum menjawab. "Paman sepertinya benar-benar kurang sehat ya? Ini kan hari Sabtu, semua sekolah libur."

Sasuke terkekeh ringan. Bocah ini sering menggunakan kata-kata ketus, mengingatkanna pada masa kecilnya dulu. Dulu, Fugaku sampai harus memukul mulutnya karena pernah menjawab pertanyaan salah satu teman ayahnya dengan kata-kata kasar.

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali menghela nafas malas. "Dimana ibumu? Dia sibuk bekerja lagi dan meninggalkanmu?"

Gadis manis bernama Hiruka itu hanya tersenyum sembari meletakkan cangkir ke meja. "Aku bosan paman! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Aku sedang sibuk Hiruka. Ada rapat penting di kantor," ucap Sasuke sembari membetulkan dasinya yang nampak sedikit miring.

Hiruka nampak bersedih, bibirnya sengaja dimajukan beberapa senti untuk memberikan efek dramatis. Sasuke sampai geli sendiri melihatnya hingga tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di kepalanya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku ke kantor? Kita bisa beli es krim nanti," tawar Sasuke penuh godaan, sukses membuat senyuman sumringah menghiasi wajah ayu gadis kecil yang meramaikan apartemennya beberapa hari terakhir.

Hiruka mengaku anak salah satu penghuni baru di apartemen mewah itu. Pertama kali ia datang sembari membawa sekotak makanan, setelah itu gadis mungil ini jadi sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Sasuke, bahkan kadang sampai menginap. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya menyukai anak kecil merasa senang-senang saja ada yang mau menemaninya di sini. Lagipula nampaknya ibu anak ini tidak keberatan.

"Aku boleh ikut Paman?"

"Tentu saja, asal kau berjanji tidak akan nakal," sahut Sasuke sembari tersenyum sayang.

Hiruka langsung melonjak senang dan segera berlali memeluk Sasuke. Dengan senang hati Sasuke menyambutnya kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil itu setelah sebelumnya memakaikan mantel tebalnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa karyawan nampak memandang bingung ke arah Sasuke yang kini nampak tak biasa. Ada sosok lain berjalan di sampingnya dengan angkuh dan percaya diri. Sungguh tak biasa.

Sasuke sesekali tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hiruka yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan gaya sok kuasa, tangannya mendekap boneka kelinci yang dibelikan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Tanpa disadarinya, meski belum lama saling kenal Sasuke telah memperlakukan Hiruka seperti putrinya sendiri. Di usianya yang sudah cukup matang untuk menikah, Sasuke tentu saja telah mendambakan adanya istri serta keturunan. Namun ia menahan diri demi menungu wanita itu, wanita yang teramat dicintainya selama ini.

Hal yang belum bisa dipecahkannya akhir-akhir ini : Kenapa rasanya ia senang melihat senyuman girang Hiruka saat mendapat boneka itu darinya? Kenapa rasanya ada desiran aneh melihat cara bocah itu tertawa? Ia merasa memiliki suatu ikatan yang tak dapat dijelaskan sejak pertama bocah itu muncul di depan pintu.

Hiruka terlihat menikmati tatapan heran beberapa karyawan Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tak mampu menegurnya. Ia ingat pertama kali Fugaku membawanya ke kantor, tingkahnya saat itu sama persis seperti yang dilakukan bocah lucu ini.

"Paman orang terkenal ya? Semua orang sepertinya menyukaimu," celetuk Hiruka ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke. "Bahkan pintu paman ada namanya. Ibu juga memasang yang seperti itu di depan ruangannya, tapi ada tanda bintangnya," cerocosnya tanpa henti.

"Benarkah? Apa pekerjaan ibumu?" tanya Sasuke berusaha terlihat antusias sembari mempersilahkan tamu mungilnya memasuki ruangannya.

"Namanya sulit. Yang jelas Ibu sering tampil di atas panggung. Ibu juga sering mengajakku ke tempat kerjanya dan menggambar pakaian yang berwarna-warni."

"Ibumu seorang desainer?"

Hiruka nampak berfikir sejenak. "Sepertinya begitu. Hanya saja namanya terdengar lebih aneh di telingaku."

Sasuke tertawa ringan menanggapi celoteh Hiruka. "Tetaplah di sini selama aku rapat, dan jangan kemana-mana," pesan Sasuke sembari mempersiapkan file-file yang ia butuhkan. "Kau lihat bibi yang duduk di sana? Kau boleh meminta tolong padanya kalau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Hiruka mengangguk patuh dengan tetap memasang wajah polosnya. Sasuke juga telah menitipkan Hiruka pada sekertarisnya, jadi ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir bila monster kecil itu berulah.

###

Sakura memandangi Konoha pagi dari balik pintu kaca yang memisahkan ruang tengahnya dengan balkon. Konoha di musim dingin, pemandangan yang selalu dirindukan Sakura. Tak banyak yang berubah dari kota ini, dan Sakura bersyukur karenanya. Sesekali pandagannya teralihkan pada cincin polos yang melingkari jari manisnya. Ternyata waktu berlalu begitu cepat, seperti apa dia sekarang? Masihkah setampan dulu? Masihkah mengingatnya? Masihkah pria itu menunggunya?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" lirih Sakura sembari tersenyum penuh kerinduan. Bertahun dilaluinya tanpa pria itu di sisinya, akankah pria itu kembali padanya?

Sakura kini telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang mengagumkan. Sebagai salah satu model sekaligus desainer muda berbakat. Karyanya yang lugu dan polos membuat Sakura banyak dipuja remaja masa kini yang tengah mencari jati diri.

Ayah kandungnya beberapa kali juga berusaha menjodohkannya dengan anak rekan-rekannya. Namun mengingat kondisi Sakura yang tak lagi sendiri, membuat pria yang mendekatinya berpikir dua kali. Memang, di Paris seorang wanita melahirkan tanpa suami adalah hal yang biasa, namun dikalangan orang terhormat seperti Ayahnya, hal seperti itu tetaplah dianggap tabu. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan sang Ayah menyembunyikan kehadiran cucu sematawayangnya itu dari publik. Ya, Sakura telah memiliki seorang anak dari hubungan cintanya dengan pria itu. Pria yang takkan pernah terganti dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana Paris?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh sembari tersenyum hangat sebelum menjawab, "Biasa saja. Aku tetap merasa Konoha yang terbaik," aku Sakura jujur.

Asuma tertawa ringan mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana cucu kesayanganku?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sering bermain ke rumah temannya. Dia tahu aku sibuk menyiapkan pagelaran busana minggu depan, katanya bosan kalau terus di rumah," terang Sakura sembari sesekali menyesap tehnya. Sebenarnya Sakura juga merasa aneh dengan tingkah putrikecilnya itu.

Mendadak ia sering menawan Paul –supir pribadinya– dan memaksanya untuk jalan-jalan seharian, entah kemana. Namun Sakura tak begitu memikirkannya, selama gadis kecilnya itu senang, ia juga akan merasa senang.

###

Rapat selesai lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Dengan tergesa, Sasuke menuju ruangannya. Sesampainya di sana, ia menemukan Hiruka tengah membuka-buka majalah di meja kerjanya yang memang sengaja digeletakkan begitu saja di sana.

"Paman suka majalah fashion?" tanya Hiruka setelah menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di sana.

"Kau lapar? Mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke balik, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hiruka.

"Wanita ini cantik kan paman?" balas Hiruka mengembalikan ke topik yang diinginkannya sembari menunjukkan gambar seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum sumringah sembari melambaikan tangannya. Satu tangannya yang lain nampak memegang rangkaian bunga.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke malas sembari menuangkan air mineral ke gelasnya. Ia kenal wanita itu, tentu saja.

"Paman mengenal wanita ini? Aku melihat banyak edisi majalah tentangnya di sini. Bahkan ada foto yang begitu mirip dengannya di sini," cerocos Hiruka sembari menunjukkan foto wanita dalam bingkai foto di atas meja kerja Sasuke yang serupa dengan yang ada di majalah.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. Kenapa Hiruka banyak mengingatkannya pada wanita itu?

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Lagi-lagi tak menjawab pertanyaan Hiruka.

"Aku rasa," sahut Hiruka acuh. "Ayo kita makan sesuatu, paman pasti belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi," ajak Hiruka sembari menggandeng tangan Sasuke manja. Yang diperlakukan demikian hanya mendesah pasrah sembari mengikuti langkahnya.

###

Sasuke dan Hiruka sama-sama memasang wajah berpikir sembari memandangi daftar menu dengan seksama. Di samping meja mereka berdiri seorang pelayan dengan posisi siap mencatat.

"Sup ayam tomat," ucap keduanya bebarengan kepada sang pelayan yang sedikit terkejut namun tetap mencatat pesanan.

"Minumnya?"

"Jus tomat tanpa es," jawab keduanya, lagi-lagi bebarengan. Kali ini keduanya saling menatap heran sementara si pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka dan segera berlalu setelah sebelumnya mengulangi daftar pesanan mereka.

"Tak kusangka selera kita sama," ucap Sasuke dengan nada heran yang tak ditutupi.

Hiruka nampak menikmati ekspresi bingung pria di hadapannya. Entah mengapa hari ini ia begitu senang bisa bertemu dengan orang ini. Orang yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

"Paman tidak sibuk lagi?" tanya Hiruka memecah keheningan.

"Kebetulan sore ini jadwalku kosong," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Kau sangat beruntung."

Hiruka tertawa senang mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ini menyenangkan, ia memilih hari yang tepat untuk bertemu Sasuke Uchiha yang notabenenya adalah manusia super sibuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa paman belum menikah? Apa paman punya anak?" tanya Hiruka, kali ini nada bicaranya berubah serius.

Sasuke memandang sosok mungil di hadapannya. Sejujurnya Sasuke sedikit terkejut, kosa kata Hiruka begitu berwarna untuk anak seusianya. Ia sangat antusias pada hal-hal baru dan rasa ingin tahunya begitu tinggi. Sungguh tak biasa.

"Aku belum menikah," jawab Sasuke asal sebari menikmati supnya yang baru saja datang. "Habiskan makananmu dulu, baru bicara lagi," sambung Sasuke kemudian. Ia memang tak suka mengobrol saat makan, dan entah mengapa ia merasa harus menerapkannya juga pada gadis kecil ini.

Dan acara makan itu berlangsung khidmat hingga keduanya selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Memangnya kalau tidak menikah tidak bisa punya anak?" tanya Haruka tiba-tiba, menyambung pertanyaannya sebelum makan tadi.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, jadi bocah ini menahan diri untuk tak bicara sendari tadi sembari memikirkan pertanyaan dalam otaknya yang tak terjawab sendari tadi? Padahal Sasuke mengira Hiruka telah melupakan topik ini.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pria tidak baik yang suka menghamili wanita dan meninggalkannya?" jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Tidak," sahut Hiruka tegas, kemudian wajahnya mendadak murung.

Sasuke terdiam memandang gadis kecil di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat kurang senang, dan entah mengapa Sasuke merasa begitu terganggu karenanya. "Kau mau aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang?" tawar Sasuke setelah menyadari hari mulai beranjak sore.

Hiruka mengangguk tanda setuju, meskipun ekspresi kurang senang masih terlihat di sana. Baru saja hendak pergi, seorang wanita ramping nan anggun seusia Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah belakang.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya dengan suara manja.

Hiruka nampak tak senang dengan wanita cantik yang tiba-tiba saja hadir merusak suasana. Di sampingnya, Sasuke mendesah lelah sembari menatap wanita berjarak satu meter di hadapannya jengah.

"Aku tak tahu kau suka makan di sini juga," ucap wanita itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn, begitulah," sahut Sasuke acuh. "Maaf Matsuri, aku tak punya banyak waktu sekarang," sambungnya sembari menggandeng Hiruka, bersiap meninggalkan restoran. Ia tak ingin meladeni wanita itu sekarang, tidak setelah hubungan mereka berakhir setahun silam.

"Siapa gadis kecil ini? Lucunya..." ujar Matsuri sembari mencubit pipi Hiruka gemas, membuat bocah cilik itu menggeram kesal. "Eh? Kalian mirip sekali. Apa dia adikmu?" tanya Matsuri setelah memperhatikan kedua makhluk yang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi terganggu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Hiruka ketus. Ia memang tak suka dengan bibi cerewet di hadapannya ini. Wanginya begitu menyengat, dan dia cantik. Ia tak suka ada orang yang lebih cantik ataupun lebih menarik di samping Sasuke.

"Bersikaplah sopan Hiruka," ucap Sasuke mengingatkan, meskipun hanya ditanggapi Hiruka dengan membuang muka. "Maaf, kami harus segera pergi," pamit Sasuke sembari berlalu, meninggalkan Matsuri yang masih memperhatikan mantan kekasihnya dan seorang gadis kecil di sampingnya.

"Apa dia anak Sasuke? Tapi dengan siapa?" gumam Matsuri pada dirinya sendiri. 

###

Sejak pertemuan mereka dengan Matsuri, Hiruka cenderung diam, bahkan wajahnya seperti dilipat beberapa kali. Sasuke bukan tak menyadarinya, namun terlalu enggan untuk bertanya. Nanti juga pasti buka mulut, begitulah pikir Sasuke.

"Dia pacar paman?" tanya Hiruga penuh selidik.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Jawab saja," rengek Hiruka kesal.

Sasuke menghela nafas. kenapa ia harus menceritakannya? Bocah ini bukan siapa-siapanya. Ia tiba-tiba muncul dan mengikutinya seharian minggu-minggu ini. Sasuke bahkan tak mengenal ibunya, setidaknya belum. Dan anehnya ia pasrah saja meski harus diperalat bocah mungil ini, entahlah...ia tak bisa menolak kehadiran Hiruka yang selalu mengingatkannya pada bidadari kesayangannya.

"Kami berpacaran setahun yang lalu, tapi hubungan kami tak berjalan lama. Hanya satu bulan."

"Kenapa paman berpacaran dengannya?"

Kenapa?

"Karena kupikir aku bisa menjalani hubungan baru dengan seseorang."

"Memangnya paman sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Sasuke terdiam. Gadis kecil ini berusaha mengorek masa lalunya, haruskah Sasuke menceritakannya?

"Aku sedang menunggu jawaban," sahut Sasuke singkat dengan nada yang seolah menunjukkan 'jangan bahas ini lagi'.

Hiruka mengatupkan mulutnya yang hendak kembali bertanya saat melihat tatapan horror Sasuke. Setengah hatinya merasa lega, setidaknya Sasuke masih sendiri sekarang. Jadi misinya bisa dipastikan akan berhasil dengan sempurna.

Jarak antara restoran tempat mereka makan dan apartemen Sasuke tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Keadaan nampak lenggang, mereka menyusuri lobby dengan langkah yang hampir bersamaan, hingga tiba-tiba Hiruka menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis kecil yang kini nampak memikrkan sesuatu. "Ada apa?"

"Ng..itu, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli di minimarket," ucap Hiruka berkilah.

"Biar kuantar kalau begitu."

"Tidak usah Paman. Aku bisa sendiri, paman pasti lelah," tolak Hiruka cepat, tak urung membuat Sasuke mengerenyit bingung. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Hiruka sudah berlari keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

Setelah merasa aman, Hiruka menarik ponsel dalam sakunya. "Jemput aku sekarang. Ingat, ini misi rahasia. Awas kalau kau sampai membocorkannya pada ibu!" ucap Hiruka sembari memasang wajah waspada. Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil sedan hitam muncul dari tikungan di ujung jalan.

###

Sakura memandang putri kecilnya yang terlihat kurang senang. Wajahnya mendadak murung sembari tangannya mengelus boneka kelinci di tangannya. Sesekali gadis kecil itu nampak memnggumam sendirian, sesekali ia nampak menggeram frustasi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura kemudian, tak tahan meilah kelakuan aneh putrinya.

Gadis manis itu nampaknya tengah merajuk. Bukannya menjawab, ia justru membalik tubuhnya membelakangi ibunya.

"Kau marah pada ibu?"

"Ibu berjanji mengajakku bertemu Ayah. Kapan?"

Sakura terdiam. Mendadak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Aa, itu."

"Ibu berbohong padaku?"

"Bukannya begitu. Ayahmu orang yang sibuk. Sekarang pasti–"

"Bohong. Ibu hanya tidak mau menemui ayah kan? Padahal ayah selalu menunggu–"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menemui ayahmu dianm-diam?"

Gadis kecil itu mandadak terdiam. Ia baru saja sadar bahwa baru saja semua misinya terbongkar.

"Katakan apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ibu!" titah Sakura tegas. Putri kecilnya nampak enggan bicara dan justru menampik tangan Sakura yang berusaha menyentuhnya kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Tingkah aneh putrinya tak urung membuat Sakura mengerenyit tak suka. Ada apa sebenarnya?

###

Heran. Biasanya gadis kecil cerewet itu akan muncul di jam-jam seperti ini. Sasuke bahkan sampai berkali-kali melongok beberapa kali memandang pintu utamanya, tapi tak kunjung ada tanda-tanda bocah mini itu. Kemana dia?

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel Sasuke mendadak bergetar. Rupanya panggilan dari sang Ibu.

"Ya?"

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, hari ini aku apa?"

"Temani ibu belanja. Besok ibu dan ayahmu akan menghadiri sebuah acara. Kau mau kan memilihkan gaun yang cocok untuk ibu?"

Sasuke nampak menimbang sejenak. Hari ini ia memang sedang kosong, dan dari tadi ia hanya menunggu tamu kecilnya. Berhubung monster kecil itu tak muncul pagi ini, Sasuke merasa sah-sah saja menemani ibunya.

"Baiklah," sahut Sasuke tulus.

###

"Hiruka! Jangan jauh-jauh," teriak Sakura ketika mendapati putri kecilnya berlari menuju tempat boneka-boneka berkumpul. "Ya Tuhan," gumam Sakura sebari memijat keningnya pelan.

"Putrimu cantik. Tapi sepertinya kurang mirip denganmu," ucap seorang pramuniaga yang tengah melayani Sakura. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi ucapan si pramuniaga. Terlalu banyak orang yang mengatakan Hiruka tak mirip dengannya. Tentu saja, sejak melahirkan Hiruka ke dunia, Sakura telah menyadari bahwa peri keilnya itu adalah jiplakkan Sasuke.

Sakura tengah melihat gaun-gaun rancangannya yang baru saja dipajang di butik milik salah satu rekan kerjanya ini. Ia sengaja mengajak Hiruka agar monster kecilnya itu tidak berkeliaran lagi sembarangan. Yang membuat Sakura semakin heran adalah, Paul begitu menurut pada bos mungilnya itu. Bahkan ia menutup rapat mulutnya untuk sekedar berbagi informasi mengenai kegiatan Hiruka selama ini.

"Bisakah kau pindahkan ini ke sebelah sana? aku rasa akan terlihat lebih cocok dengan backgroundnya," ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk sebuah sudut yang disukainya.

.

.

.

Hiruka tengah bermain di sudut ruangan yang penuh dengan boneka. Tempat ini memang sengaja disediakan untuk anak-anak yang kebetulan ikut dengan ibunya berbelanja dan terlalu bosan untuk sekedar ikut berkeliling ruangan.

"Menyebalkan," gumamnya kesal. Pagi ini ia gagal menemui pria itu gara-gara ibunya. Padahal ia yakin hari ini pria itu akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan lagi. Entah ke kebun binatang, atau sekedar berenang di kolamj renang apartemen. Haah...rasanya rindu sekali...

"Kau sendirian nona? Boleh kutemani?" sapa suara khas yang sukses membuat Hiruka tersentak. Secepat kilat gadis manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Tidak salah lagi.

"Paman!" sahut Hiruka girang –terlalu girang malah–sembari melompat ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Wow...sedang apa kau di sini manis?" tanya Sasuke yang jujur saja heran.

Mendadak Hiruka menegang. Ibunya berada di sini. Bagaimana kalau ibunya melihat paman tampan yang diam-diam dekat dengannya. "Aa, itu. Sebenarnya..."

"Maaf nona, ibu nona–Astaga," rupanya pramuniaga yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya tadi kembali unhtuk memangilnya, pastilah ibunya yang meminta. Tiba-tiba saja wanita muda itu tercekat sembari menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah bertanya sembari tetap menjaga Hiruka dalam gendongannya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah, maaf tuan. Ibu nona ini mencari putrinya. Saya diminta membawanya," terang si pramuniaga gugup.

"Ah, kau kemari bersama ibumu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap puti kecil yang entah mengapa justru terlihat resah. "Baiklah, bawa kami padanya," ucap Sasuke kemudian tanpa curiga sementara gadis cilik dalam dekapannya hanya sanggup menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir.

.

.

.

Sakura masih sibuk mengurus busana rancangannya yang tengah dipasangkan ke beberapa manekin. Sesekali ia nampak membetulkan kaca matanya yang miring.

"Maaf nona, baju-baju ini baru ya? Aku mencari gaun untuk acara makan malam. Tapi aku ingin yang disainnya sederhana saja," ucap seorang wanita kepada salah satu pramuniaga di belakang Sakura. Merasa tertarik, Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Wanita yang nampaknya tak lagi muda namun masih terlihat modis itu nampak membelakanginya, masih sibuk bicara dengan pramuniaga di depannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nyoya?" tawar Sakura ramah. Mendadak sepasang emerald itu membulat sempurna setelah mengetahui siapa wanita itu sebenarnya. "Mikoto-sama," gumam Sakura pelan.

Wanita di hadapannya tak kalah terkejut. Saking tidak percayanya, Mikoto sampai menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi mulus Sakura demi membuktikan bahwa sosok di hadapannya nyata. "Sakura."

Sakura tersentak ketika wanita itu tak sungkan memeluknya. "Kemana saja kau nak?" lirih wanita itu seolah Sakura adalah anakna yang lama menghilang sementara Sakura hanya mampu tertegun bingung. Semua ini terlalu mendadak baginya.

Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya, di hadapannya muncul seorang pramuniaga yang ia mintai tolong membawa Hiruka padanya. Bukan, bukan wanita itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan sosok pria yang tengah menggendong putrinya sembari menggoda gadis kecil dalam pelukannya itu –nampaknya belum menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

Benar saja, begitu mendapati sosok Sakura yang masih dipeluk ibunya, Sasuke mendadak kaku. Sepasang onyz miliknya membulat sempurna diiringi tubuhnya yang kian menegang. Udara di sekitar mereka mendadak menipis hingga Sakura merasa paru-parunya kosong.

Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Dalam balutan kemeja yang sama sekali tak mampu menutupi tubuhnya yang masih saja atletis. Wajahnya nampak lebih dewasa dengan dagu tegas dan kaca mata kotak yang membingkai wajahnya. Satu yang tak berubah, rambut hitam yang masih saja ditata seperti masa remaja dulu.

Terlalu tegang. Rasanya ia tak siap menghadapi situasi ini. Kata-kata apa yang antas dijadikan pembuka? Yang terjadi justru keduanya hanya saling memandang, seolah hanya dengan itu mereka dapat saling menyampaikan. Sementara gadis mungil dalam dekapannya mulai mencengkeram kemeja Sasuke. Jujur ia tak suka keadaan ini, meski dalam hati berharap setelah ini kedua orang tuanya mau saling membuka diri.

**TBC**

_Lama fakum sementara, begitu hadir langsung disambut dua berita duka sekaligus. Syok? Pasti. Terutama saat tahu kalau salah satu dari dua author yang mendahului kita minggu ini adalah author yang saya kagumi. Jujur ortu saya sampek bingung waktu lihat saya nangis, apalagi waktu tahu yang saya tangisi bukanlah orang yang saya kenal dekat. Tapi sekali lagi, ngga tau kenapa rasanya sesak bgt ini dada. Cs Raffa-senpai adalah salah satu author yang menjadi inspirasi saya. Semoga kedua sosok hebat yang telah berpulang mendahului kita (Kak Arnanda Indah dan Kak Chirstian Raphael) diterima di sisi Tuhan YME dan diampuni segala dosanya. Serta semua yang ditinggalkan diberi kekuatan dan ketabahan dalam menghadapi cobaan ini. _

Back to fic.

Maaf bgt atas kealpaan saya. Minggu-minggu ini sibuk banget ngurus sekolah. Mulai dari ujian, nyelesaiin tugas, serta remidi (sedihnya yang remidi kok yaa mata pelajaran bhs Jepang) -.-  
>Yaa...ampun...<p>

Terimakasih buat reader yang udah bersedia nunggu, saya ngga tau harus bilang apa selain maaf... dan atas saran salah satu readers yang setia, saya akan berusaha membalas review satu-satu sekarang. : )

siwonsuju Luph me : Alhamdulillah kalo suka :D

OYO LECHLIEZ : Makasih bangeeeeeet sudah bersedia memberikan saya pencerahan hingga sepanjang itu. Ide dari kamu telah membantu saya menyelesaikan chap ini.. :) meskipun ngga persis kayak ide darimu, tapi idemu telah membuat saya memiliki pandangan... makasih yaa...

Blackwhite : Ini lanjut.. :)

cherrysakusasu : pasti...makasiih yaa.. : )

sasusaku : hehe..makasih yaa udah mengikuti... ini saya update...maaf telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.. :D

Syarah : Maaf atas tingkah kekanakan saya kemarin. Sebenernya alasan utama kenapa aku pengen cepet nyelesaiin fic ini adalah karena id yang bener2 udah stuc. Jadi daripada alurnya ngga akuran, lebih baik cepet kan? : ) Makasih yaa atas sarannya...

inai chan : Kenapa lambat? Seperti yang sudah saya jelasin. Ide untuk fic ini bener-bener udah ngga ada. Makannya buru-buru pengen saya tamatin. Biar readers ngga stress nunggu atau bahkan lumutan karena bosan, selain itu saya merasa sangat berhutang dengan readers yang menunggu fic ini.

me : Gimana ya? aduuh...aku bener-bener udah ga ada ide dan ending sudah terkonsep kok. Jadi udah ngga bisa dipanjangin lagi. Maaf yaa... ._. dan lagi saya updatenya lelet. Maklum, masih anak sekolah dan banyak tugas. Kayaknya mulai sekarang saya juga bakal susah updatenya, cs udah kelas 3 dan banyak aktivitas... huhuhu...

Yoo : Pertama-tama, maaf karena ngga kilat sama sekali... -.- iyaa...bakal diselesein sampek tamat kok... udah dionsep sampai akhir... :) lemon?diusahakan nanti di chap terakhir.. hehe...

L : Makasih yaa... :) diusahakan happy ending kok...

meyrin kyuchan : MaaF..Maaf...maaf...bangeeeeeeet... updatenya molorrrrrrr bgt... :( makasih sudah bersedia menunggu...

gamabunta-kun : Makasih yaa...ini udah update...maaf lamaa... :)

SS : Hehe...makasih yaa idenya..., itu Sasuke udah ketemu anaknya... ngga tega bikin chap perpisahan mereka... ditunggu yaa...bentar lagi tamat kok...

Karasu Uchiha :Makasih yaa idenya,,,,sangat membantu.. : )

NenSaku : Ini udah di skip..kip...kip...kip... hehe... makasih yaa...chap depan kita bahas usaha perdamaian Sasuke dan Hashirama,,,, tinggal satu chap n mungkin ditambah epilog... ;)

Arisa : Iya...salam kenal... makasih yaa... : )

FelsonSpitfire : Ini udah sama-sama lagi... : ) makasih yaa udah berkenan menunggu... maaf lamaa...

Ren - Kirei Azura : Makasih udah bekenan menunggu. maaf updatenya lama... Sudah terjawab kan di chap ini... mudah2an puas ya... : )

namina88 : Aku jga gapernah tega bikin orang ketiga diantara mereka. Lihat aja fic2ku, pasti gagal memunculkan orang ketiga. Kalaupun berhasil, pasti ga lama... Makasih yaa... maaf updatenya lemooot pake bangeeeet... 

Mey Hanazaki : Hehe...sudah terjawab yaa... :D maaf updatenya lama... (lama banget wooy!) maaf yaa...

Nyo :Pasti happy ending kok... makasih yaa... : )

Males log-in : Aduh...caps ... hehe... saya sampek kaget... makasih yaa... ini segera diselesaikan, tinggal satu chap n mungkin ditambah epilog... tunggu yaa...

Haruno Cherry-hime : Makasih yaa...updatenya barengan lho...mau baca yang mana dulu hayoo? Hehehe...

uchiharuno phorepeerr :Tunggu chap depan yaa... Janji deeh semua bakal berakhir damai... : ) makasih yaa udah nunggu...

KIDOU SENSHI GUNDAM SEED : Makasih yaa...diusahakan happy ending seheppi heppinya... hehe

FYLIN-chan : Makasih yaa...sudah terjawab dalam fic kan? Gmana chap ini? Memuaskan ngga? Maaf lamaa... : )

Aoi Ciel : Hmmmm...banyak banget yg nanya ending... saya mau menjadikannya tragedi... hahaha... *bercanda deng... happy aneding kok... ditunggu yaa... makasiih.. : )

anon : Maaf lama, ini baru sempet update...makasiih.. :)

BlackLily : Dikabulkan... hehe... makasih yaa... : )

Ulquihime : AKANG KAU BILANG? *matiin caps lock... wkwk... saya perempuan...tulen..len...len... Belum end kok...masih satu chap lagi... maaf yaa... Sebenernya saya udah kehabisan ide, bukan karena ripiu.. saya ngga kuat lama-lama nulis kisah yang mengharu biru... sedih rasanya... (Alay luu thor!) hehe... emang udah waktunya end aja... Makasih yaa...maaf telaat update...

jicie : Makasih yaa saranmu...aku bakal berusaha menyempatkan wat membaloas ripiu satu-satu... sebenernya aku agak ragu cs takut kalo ada yg kelewatan n ngerasa aku pilih kasih ... *terjadi pada beberapa author... Tapi saya akan berusaha...demi readers sekalian... : )

MissAnchovy : Anaknya sehat kok...tumbuh dengan baik dan cerdas seperti Sasuke... hehe.. maaf gabisa update cepet,,, tapi makasih kalau masih bersedia nunggu... : )

myelf : hehe..saya ga mau gantung2 cerita juga kok..,kasian,,,hhe,,, makasih yaa... maaf telat update,,, : )

Fujimoto Michi 'Blue : Dicukupkan kok... : ) tunggu yaaa...

Felicia Rena : Aduh...saya tersanjung..hehe... : )

Ini fic pertamaku, jadi pertama-pertama masih kikuk n takut-takut buat ngembangin cerita,,berkat ide dan dukungan dari readers sekalian, pelan-pelan aku belajar buat ngembangin cerita. Aku juga ngerasa agak aneh waktu ngembangin chap2 awal.. hehe..  
>Terimakasih sekali kalo masih berkenan mengikuti dan menanti. Tinggal sedikit kok, bentar lagi end... : ) Alhamdulillah udah menemukan konsep... sekali lagi makasiih... : )<p>

Uchiha Sakura97 : Pasti capek...aku kadang sebel kalpnemuin fic bagus dan ngga mengikutonya dari awal tahu2 udah sampeh ber-chap2... Happy ending kok... maf yaa, ketemunya pas udah gede cs Sakura sendiri di luar merintis karir... dan maaf jga gabisa update kilat...maloah lemot pake banget gini... hehe.,..

miyank : makasih yaa,,, : )

Fivani-chan : Hehe..ini lanjut... iya doong anaknya Sasuke, masak anaknya Senju? Hhe...

Via : Ini lanjutannya... : ) hehe.. 

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta : Jangan sediih... : ( sakura hamil tapi bahagia kok... lihat deeh...dia seneng kaan?

momo : sudaaaah... :D hehe...

shakira-chagiya : Makasiih...maaf lama..! :)

Kim Na Na : Emang kalo ngelakuinnya cuma sekali gabisa hamil ya? hehehe... Berati Sasuke tok ceeeer...! hhe... chap depan mungkin diusahakan ada lemon... *diusahakan* : )

Devi Lauramora : Makasih yaa...tinggal satu chap niih...ikutin yaa... :D

anggraini : makasih...bentar lagi end looh... : )

Kirara Yuukansa Sakura ngga bilang cs gamau Sasuke menahannya. Dia pengen pisah dulu dari Sasuke biar Sasu mau kembali ke ortunya n berusaha menjadi anak yg bisa dibanggakan... hehehe... maaf yaa...updatenya telaaaaat buangeeet...

lovelove, sasusaku, rukori, SilentReaderBersuara P ,U.D, Sung Rae Ki, my loks wet,Satsuki :: Makasih semuanya...ini aku update...ikutin terus yaa,.,.bakal happy end kok... maaf juga updatenya telaat... yg penting makasiiiiih... : )

akhir kata...ditunggu ripiunya minna... : )


End file.
